A Spider In Gotham
by TheFinisher107
Summary: What if the whole storyline to Peter's life was set in the DC universe instead of the Marvel universe. Not only that, but when he gets his powers, he is not the only person interested in understanding his full range of abilities.
1. Prologue

**Marvel characters and anything related to Marvel, all belong to MARVEL.**

 **DC characters and anything related to DC, all belong to DC.**

 **PROLOGUE**

 ***11 years ago (No POV)**

Peter is taken out of the car as his dad and mom take him towards the door of his Uncle Ben and Aunt May's house. As they go inside they put Peter on the couch.

"Now Peter stay here, your mom and I need to speak with your Aunt and Uncle in the kitchen alright?" His dad says and waits for Peter to nod, which he does, and he ends up staying there with his bag, already knowing he is staying with his Aunt and Uncle again until his parents return from whatever trip they are going to this time.

After their done with the conversation his mom and dad come back to him ready to go. His dad squats down to his level to explain everything to him. "You are going to stay with your aunt and uncle okay? Your mom and I have to go somewhere, we have things to do." Peter's dad tells him.

"No, dad, please, I wanna go with you and mom." Peter says as he keeps shaking his head.

"No Peter you stay here, we'll be back soon to get you." He says as he gets up so that Mary can have- hoping they won't be -the last words with their son until they come back.

But instead of saying goodbye as it is too much for her she starts telling Aunt May and Uncle Ben what he likes. "He doesn't like the crust on his sandwiches, cut off the crust. He also likes to sleep at night with a small light on." She finishes saying while she sobs, she wants to say more, but she is pulled by Richard as he is getting desperate to leave as he considers that the more they stay there the more they are endangering their child.

"Come on, let's go." He says as they go out the door into the night of Gotham. "Be good." are Richard's last words to him before they go into the car, and as Peter looks at the car leaving his aunt lowers down to his height and pulls him close to her hugging him from behind as she tries to help him cope with his parents leaving him yet again.

 ***9 years later (Middle of 7th grade) (Peter's POV)**

I started to go back into school, as today marks 9 whole years that my parents left me, I still don't know what happened to them, but I feel like my aunt and uncle do, but they're just waiting for me to grow and understand better, at least that's what I overheard. I was walking in the direction of Mrs. Smith's science class, in which I am proud to say I have an A in, highest in the class, well, followed closely behind by Barbara Gordon. To tell the truth, we have never spoken and in my opinion it's going to stay that way. Anyways I was going towards my seat, as yet again Flash trips me on the way there and when it happens the whole class starts snickering until Mrs. Smith walks through the door.

"Ugh, Peter this is starting to be a routine now ain't it. Get up and go to your seat." She said as I happily took her orders and went to my seat... which is in a group table... all by myself. When I finally sat down she began to start the class. "Okay kids, today we have a new student in our school, so let's make him feel welcome, shall we? Come in Harry." She said silently to the boy that was outside the classroom, nobody could get a good look until he came in, and when I saw him I was completely surprised to see who it was. "Well, tell them your name." Mrs. Smith asked of him.

"Hi, my name's Harry Osborn." He said as I was still flabbergasted by the fact that I was gonna be in the same class as the son of one of the greatest men and successful as well that rivals the tech and bio-properties of WAYNE Enterprises, the son of Norman Osborn, owner and CEO of OSCORP. The teacher told him to sit down and as he did he sat at the other table by himself, I was willing to go and try to befriend him, but of course since he was so well known and wealthy Flash was going to try to abuse any friendship he could get with him, so I decided not to go, to save any physical abuse I could receive from him again. As we started class me and Barbara were asked to let other students answer her questions today, in which made Barbara send me a glance and a smile, but I totally ignored, as I just didn't want to push my luck, because if I got that smile and returned it, and Flash saw it, it would be another swirly day.

 ***1 year later (8th grade)**

"I officially hate Flash to the core of my heart, he decides to take my bike and not just ride it, oh no, he has to freaking destroy the wheels as well, *sigh* at least the tires are fine, maybe I can fix the wires." I said to myself as Flash had another fine day of ruining my life, and what better way than doing that than destroying my bike... and in the middle of a thunderstorm, so I am betting I'm not gonna be in school for a whole week since I am having a high risk of getting a cold. But then out of nowhere I hear a car stop behind me, I turn around to get a better look and I was wrong... it was a limousine. The window comes down and I see none other than Harry Osborn's face.

"Hey, Peter Parker, right?" He asks me, in which I clearly nod, and he says the best thing a person my age could say to me at this moment. "It's me Harry Osborn, you know, from school. Put the bike in the back and get in." I do what he tells me putting the bike in the back and then going into the limo apologizing for getting the car wet as I was literally drowning outside.

"No problem." He tells me.

"Thanks, Harry, you didn't have to." I say afterwards.

"Again, no problem." And to my surprise his father is right there in front of me looking at me up and down. I decide not to say anything, but Harry introduces me. "Dad, this is Peter. The kid I was telling you about, you know, the one that always gets beaten up." Harry said in which baffled me. I mean he talked to his dad... about me. I mean sure I feel embarrassed about the fact that it's about me getting beaten up, but still... about me.

I look back at his dad, and he looks at me. "It seems like you could use some friends, Peter." He tells me in which I totally agree too.

"That'd be cool." Was my actual answer and even though I don't stop smiling I still mentally facepalm.

"And perhaps you'll be a friend to my Harry, you see he needs help to keep his mind in his studies." Norman tells me while looking at Harry which only receives a sigh from Harry and a response back from him.

"I wish you'd stop micromanaging my life."

Which only gets Norman to frown even more and gets the last word. "Give me reasons not to."

I try to get into it to brighten the mood. "I just met you both, but I think it's great you have a dad that cares so much." Which receives a question from Harry's dad.

"It sounds like you speak from experience, you're father does the same?" In which I answer truthfully.

"I never knew my dad sir, but my uncle Ben busts my butt when I get out of line." Which receives a smile from him and a question directed to Harry.

"And Peter's none the worst for that isn't he Harry?" Which doesn't get an answer from Harry, but he just turns to me.

"Heh, he's smiling." He says to me with surprise in his voice smiling himself looking at me. "My dad's actually smiling. How'd you do that?" He asks me in which I answer yet again with my own smile.

"It's a gift." As the rest of the ride to my house is quiet and from then on forward, me and Harry became best friends.

 ***Present time. (Gotham Academy High School) (No POV)**

Peter and Harry were both standing outside of the school entrance of the high school looking at it all, watching students walk into the school as they both sigh together, knowing they are gonna have some rough years ahead of them.

"So the great mind of Peter Parker, are you ready for high school?" Harry asked Peter as Peter looked back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh and what does deep pockets have to say?" Which only got a smile from Harry.

"Touché." Harry remarked as they both started walking inside and Peter couldn't even take his first step inside the school grounds before being pushed aside by Flash.

"Out of the way Parker." He said as he laughed with his group of friends.

Peter just looked at Harry and gave him the most desperate look ever and just took a deep breath. "Why is he even here? Didn't he fail most of his classes because of doing no work?" Peter asked Harry which reminded him.

"Dude don't you remember you did every single piece of work for him, the teachers last year thought he was a genius." Which caused both of them to laugh at that. Even if it was at Peter's suffering he had to agree that that, by itself is hilarious. Peter stops laughing as he spots the girl that in Harry's case says that he stalks too much, he will totally deny it, but taking pictures of her from afar with his camera could prove otherwise, as he is doing right now, in which Harry notices.

"Dude what the hell, when are you going to walk up to her and say something?" Harry asked Peter as Peter just acted casual like he wasn't doing anything."I have to applaud, your acting clearly fooled me, you totally weren't taking a picture of the great Barbara Gordon sitting over there." Harry said in the most sarcastic tone anyone could ever produce drawing a glare from Peter.

"You know, she is just beautiful and the camera adores her." is Peter's defense.

"You sure it's the only thing that adores her?" Harry shoots back. "Why don't you go up to her and tell her that yourself, come on Pete, talking to your long lasting rival- achievement level speaking -isn't going to hurt anyone." Harry said to him. Which drew a pensive face from Peter. "You have her as your freaking screen saver for god's sake." Which made Peter react to what he said by covering his mouth.

"You know, you could say it louder, after all, I do want all of Gotham to know that the girl that I love is one that I don't even talk to, and yet, I have her as my screen saver." Peter said strained through his teeth, giving him one of his worst glares.

"You're right, you're right... that's why I'm taking you over there." Harry said getting behind him and pushing him in the direction of his biggest fear, talking to a girl.

"Oh hell no." Peter said doing a 360 stepping aside not allowing him to push him any farther. "Last thing I need is your help, and what help would it be me just being there like a broken disc, stuttering like a maniac." Peter said to him.

"Dude just go and make some small talk, we have..." Harry said as he then looked at the clock that was outside of the school. "Seven minutes till class starts, so just go. Y'all have brains, and that's as similar as y'all can be, talk about different theories and thesis', or something." Harry said which made Peter go back to his thoughts and decided it was time.

"You know what Harry, you're right, it's time I finally talk to Barbara Gordon." He told him.

"Why would you need to speak to Babs?" Someone said behind them, which scared them so hard it caused their body hairs to go straight as they jumped high and turned around faster then they ever thought they could. And they realized it's the other genius of the 3 musketeers, Dick Grayson.

"Oh, hi Dick, see you're still a ninja, how was your summer?" Harry asked him hoping to change the subject.

"Pretty good actually, but you didn't answer my question." He said not letting it go.

"Look Dick, I know you are possibly the closest friend Barbara has, so I think it's time you knew." Peter said. "Hopefully you won't be a snitch and tell Barbara about it." Peter muttered. "I have liked Barbara since 7th grade." Peter said to Dick with his eyes closed expecting him to laugh so hard he'd explode, when he didn't hear laughter and opened his eyes all he saw was his still face.

"Yeah, what else is new?" He said which left Harry and Peter slack jawed.

"You have known the whole time!" Peter whispered/shouted at him.

"Dude if you haven't noticed, all those smiles, all those glances, they were because she knows it too. And if you don't hurry, it won't be long until someone notices the beauty that she is." Dick said to them, which only let Harry with eyes wide open, and Peter speechless. And that's when they heard the bell ring and when Peter turned around Barbara wasn't there anymore, probably on her way to one of her AP classes, he guessed.

The three of them started walking into the school, and Peter went directly to his class of AP Calculus, as his Placement test already put him with senior level school work, same as Barbara and Dick, and thanks to Peter's help to study, Harry as well. Luckily the three of them had the same first class, so they walked together on the way to class, talking to Dick about his revelation towards them.

The whole day of school went just the same to Peter... totally uneventful, except for when it took Dick to go to the bathroom for like 20 minutes of class in 4th period, which was totally suspicious to him, wondering what he did in all that time, in which he obviously was able to convince the teacher there was a specific reason.

He also found out in 5th period that all the four of them, Barbara, Dick, Harry, and himself were in the same AP Chemistry class, unsurprisingly joined by Flash, and his two guys... which he hated. Peter luckily was able to avoid Flash for the day outside of classes so no bruises on the first day of school which counted to him as a win.

 ***Weeks later**

Peter was posting a picture of the debate club on the wall of the school when out of nowhere a football came flying from his right and hit him in the head making it jerk to the side. Turning his head to the sound of laughter in which was Flash, Kong, and Randy.

"Good morning Flash." Peter said trying his best not to make Flash angrier.

"Good morning, Puny Parker." Flash said putting emphasis on puny as he passed by him and then turned back around and fainted a punch earning a reaction from Peter satisfying himself.

As Peter let him go away, he went to the opposite direction which was his class, on his way there he met up with Dick as they had 2nd period together which was a Wayne Computer Class, this was the only class Harry didn't sign up for telling Peter that not even he could make him go anywhere near software developing, he just wanted to stick to the basics of Word, and PowerPoint. He didn't need much more.

Class went by fast mostly since he finished all his work in the first 30 minutes of class surprising the teacher and the students yet again, except Dick who finished 5 minutes before him. They were competitive in all their classes except this one, mostly because they both knew that if they faced Barbara, she would've beaten Dick's time by 10 minutes.

They went separated to lunch as Dick said he had something to do, on the way to lunch Peter saw Barbara seating on top of a wooden cafeteria table that was outside, she didn't see him as he took the picture.

He couldn't wait for 5th. They were all going to OSCORP thanks to Harry's dad. But on the way to lunch he heard something was going on not far from Barbara's position, he saw a bunch of people together rounded up as in the middle of it was Flash holding a kid he knew as Jackson upside down making him eat the food there. "Hey Parker, take a picture of this." Flash told him.

"I'm not taking a picture, put him down." Peter answered back, but Flash wouldn't give up.

"I said take the picture Parker." But Peter wasn't gonna do it.

"Put him down Flash." He said a little louder, since he didn't get his attention he used the ultimate weapon.

"Put him down! Eugene!" That made everybody around Peter, Jackson, and Flash shut up fast as Flash threw Jackson on the ground, and went after Peter who ignored him and tried to go towards Jackson, but got pushed back by Flash who later on punched him straight in the face with a right cross sending him to the ground. He picked him up and socked him in the gut, and while he was on the ground he kicked him in the stomach.

One more! Who wants one more!?" Flash shouted to the crowd, some answered with yells of yeah, while some remained silent, admiring Peter's bravery and others thinking he was stupid to even think of calling Flash by his real name.

Barbara stopped right behind Flash. "Flash are we still on for today, hmm, 6:30 my place?" She asked him mad that he did that to Peter after he was doing what he was doing to Jackson. "Because if I remember last time I was very disappointed with how you couldn't even solve a simple quadratic equation. So how about you go to class, ok?" She said to him, giving him The Look. Which not only put him in fear of her, but felt bad for what he did, seeing what reaction he got from Barbara.

"Whatever." He said to cover his 'tough guy' image as he left she turned back around to help Peter.

"That was amazing what you did, amazing, but stupid. I mean I think you are the only who would dare call Flash by his name." Barbara said as she helped Peter up and also helped him get his stuff. They went together to the nurse so that he could get checked out, Peter said he was fine, but Barbara wasn't letting him go that easy.

When they got there it took long for him to be treated, so long that it was already 5th period so they went together to their class, although they didn't speak to each other, mostly Peter's fault since he couldn't get a word out. But understanding this was probably going to be his only chance he built up the nerve to at least ask her out to talk.

"So yo- you thi- think that maybe, uhm, maybe I- I could, ok give me a second." He said as Barbara tried to hide a smile by the fact that he was having such a hard time asking her out. "OK, deep breath." He murmured to himself, and took it. "Ok so I was thinking that maybe if it's okay with you, that we could go out some time, you know just walk around the park, talk awhile as we get coffee, you know that sort of thing." He said to her.

"Yeah, maybe we can do one of those things, who knows, maybe both." She said smiling, making him smile and lose all nervousness around her. When they got to class they gave the permission slip to the teacher giving them a full excuse for being tardy.

"You two are lucky that Harry here was able to convince me to wait for you two, mostly you Parker, said that this was a dream come true for you, and that if you weren't able to go, you wouldn't sleep for a month." Mr. Walters said as Harry waived at him realizing who he was with so he also gave him a wink and a thumbs up, his way of asking did you do it? and Peter gave him a thumbs up making Harry celebrate bringing his fist up then down mouthing score.

"Well Mr. Walter, Harry is telling you the 100% truth, this is an opportunity of a lifetime for someone that loves science as much as I do." He said which got a smile from Mr. Walter.

 ***2 hours later. (OSCORP Tower) 4:00 PM**

Everyone was admiring the beauty of science that was surrounding them inside OSCORP Tower, seeing everything that they found intriguing, everyone, but Flash and his two buddies of course, who were just waiting for the right moment to pounce on Peter.

Peter was taking pictures of his surroundings, as he did he realized he started focusing more on Barbara, who then started doing poses for him.

"Hope I don't break the camera." She said joking.

"You?... Never." Peter whispered to himself as he kept taking pictures until they got to where they had genetically enhanced spiders in which they were working on to see if there was anyway that they're venom could be used against powerful diseases like Cancer.

What no one knew, is that a spider was lose, now this spider was special as it was one of the very few to survive the experiments that were done on it 14 years ago. It started coming down on a web and landed on a table, a table in which Peter was resting his hand, the spider climbed on his hand. Peter felt a tingle in his hand, he looked down and saw the spider, and freaked causing the spider to bite, which caused him to shriek even louder as the pain was unforgivable. Peter squashed the arachnid afterwards, and rubbed his hand as the pain started to slowly subside.

Nobody noticed him getting bit, but when Flash heard him scream and saw the spider he used it as an advantage to exploit him in public. "Oh guys look, Puny Parker is afraid of a little Spider."

Peter couldn't hold his anger so he gave his own remark. "Says the guy that got his nickname for taking his pants off and running around rotating it in the air." Which got him a big glare and shiny teeth from Flash as he got angry as he didn't expect Peter to bite back. Flash decided to leave it to another day, after all, they were around expensive equipment, at least he knew that much.

"Woah, Peter, are you ok? You look a little pale." Harry asked him.

"I'm fine Harry I just didn't really sleep well last night, and I think some of Aunt May's meatloaf didn't land well." Peter answered back which was true, but he wasn't about to say that there was a possibility that he could've killed a multi-million dollar worth spider.

Well the field trip ended and soon enough they were heading home, in which Peter decided to go by train. He felt a little sick so he laid down in a space he found thanks to being the time that it was, after all, not a lot of people got on the subway at 7:30, people didn't know why, it just was a thing that happened occasionally.

As he was sleeping a middle aged man with a beer bottle in his hand decided to use Peter's forehead as a coaster. As the bottle kept sweating a drop slid down onto Peter's forehead waking him up, now what was totally freaky was the fact that his reaction landed him upside down on the ceiling of the train looking at the people upside down confused.

A woman was mad because now she smelled like beer, Peter fell from the ceiling, got up and walked towards her wanting to say sorry, and as he put his right hand on her shoulder her blouse for some reason stuck onto his hand. He tried to pull back, but to no avail, until the woman's obvious boyfriend pushed him away from her, but it ended up tearing her blouse. Which caused him to look away and the man to get even more pissed off.

"Are you kidding me? Are you kidding me?! Are you freaking kidding me!?" Were the man's words before he turned back to Peter ready to hit him. Since Peter was turned around thinking he could get him by surprise the man tried to attack Peter, when suddenly he got this sensation in the back of his head warning him of something, which turned out to be the man and Peter kicked him backwards sending him in the air to the far back of the train cart.

The rest of the guys there tried to attack Peter, but the sensation in his head kept making him react in different circumstances to the position he was in. He also hated the fact that for some reason his hand was stuck to the pole of the train.

When he kicked one final guy, he ended up with his hand under his legs which caused the momentum to break the pole off its place hitting a guy in front of him, as well as behind him as he hit him in the balls, and as he twisted to look behind him he hit the same guys with both ends of the pole in the face this time and during the whole time he didn't stop saying sorry.

At the end of the whole thing whatever was gluing him down to the pole got off because it dropped to the floor, which just caused him to look around and also look down at his hand as he wondered. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

 **Next Chapter: "With Great Power"**


	2. Chapter 1: With Great Power

**Chapter 1:** **With Great Power**

 ***Parker's Residence (9:00 PM)**

"Hi guys." Peter said unexcited as he came in late into his home. "You guys didn't need to wait for me." He said as Uncle Ben and Aunt May got up from the dining room table to get closer to Peter.

"Oh, Peter how dare you say such a thing, and look at you how did you do that to yourself?" Aunt May asked as she looked and grabbed Peter's face close to her to see the damage of Flash's fist on his face.

"I fell skating." Peter said heading to the kitchen with Aunt May, and Uncle Ben trailing behind.

"Oh Peter, I don't know why you kids ride those things." Aunt May said to Peter as he sat on the counter.

"Because it's stupid and dangerous. Don't you remember when we were stupid and dangerous?" Uncle Ben answered and asked Aunt May.

"NO." Aunt May pointed out to him.

"Trust me we were." Uncle Ben told Peter as Peter saw the floor wet.

"Good to know, hey where's the flood?" Peter asked wanting to know why the water was there.

"Downstairs, I got everything valuable that I could from down there." Uncle Ben answered.

"Oh, sorry I couldn't be here to help, you know field trip and all." Peter started saying, but his speech pattern started to decrease in speed and he felt lightheaded. "Hey, I think I'm going to go to sleep, I feel a little sick, I'll see you guys tomorrow morning." Peter said as he went upstairs directly into bed.

* * *

 **(Time: Unknown)**

Peter woke up feeling fresh as ever, seeing that he woke up before the alarm of his digital clock, he got up and started getting dressed, that is until he looked himself in the mirror and saw the fact that he had a six-pack, pecs, biceps, triceps, well you could just say that he was 100% muscle now.

Surprised about it he also realized he wasn't wearing his glasses, which made him even more suspicious. When he tried them on and tried to look forward he realized that it was blurry, but when he took them off, it was as clear as the sky was today. Peter was still feeling sleepy, but he went on to fix himself up in the bathroom, he grabbed his toothbrush and then grabbed his toothpaste, pushing the same amount of force he always put into it, except this time a big glob of it exploded into his bathroom's mirror, as he was too sleepy to care he just got some of it on his toothbrush by passing it on the mirror.

Then when he tried to open the sink, he broke the valve of cold water making cold water rain on him waking him up completely, he tried to put the valve back but couldn't so he tried to grab the towel that was on the hanger, but tore the hanger off the wall, he just put the towel with the hanger on top of the valve, and then he tried to open the door, but he also broke the door knob off the door, he went to the door in the other side of the bathroom and slowly using his two fingers opened the door and stepped out back into his bedroom, startled by everything that has happened to him in just 5 minutes.

Aunt May hearing all the noises went upstairs to see if Peter finally woke up. "Peter what are you doing standing? You're supposed to be resting." Aunt May said to him as she took him back to the bed, and bringing Peter back to reality and hoping to not scare her.

"Aunt May what do you mean? I have school to go to." Peter said putting her hands aside as he went to put on his clothes.

"Peter you have been asleep for 3 days straight, today is Sunday." Aunt May told Peter as he was suddenly shocked

"You're lucky you woke up because Harry came by and dropped off all the work you missed for your classes, since you look fine, why don't you come down and eat breakfast so that you can start on it hmm?"

Aunt May explained to him as he was still shocked from the first news, he was happy that Harry did that for him, but still, _'Out for three days? Did that spider bite have to do with it?'_ He asked himself mentally. He remembered what happened in the subway, he went downstairs ate breakfast, and told Aunt May he'd just go skateboard for about 45 minutes and that'd he'd be back.

Peter was skating, but he was also finding out about his powers, realizing along the way that he had super strength, amazing agility, could stick to any surface, and had a hyper recognitive sense that let him know where every little detail was around him, and when he focused enough closing his eyes, and sitting down he was able to extend his reach to 5 miles.

Realizing what he could do he decided to have some fun, so he started climbing up on a couple stuff that was in a warehouse, going higher and higher until he reached the top.

Seeing the metal chains in the warehouse that were connected to the high ceiling of the place he decided to put his powers to the test once more as he jumped and grabbed on to one chain swinging on it, letting go and then getting on another one, doing the same one more time before landing on a table. And shouting to the sky in excitement and happiness.

* * *

 ***Gotham Academy High School. (Next day) (12:35 PM)**

Peter was walking into the cafeteria with Dick, Harry wasn't with them because he had first lunch at twelve o'clock. "So Peter, you look refreshed, and I mean you look different as well. What were you doing for the last three days we didn't hear from you? Workouts all day?" Dick joked with him.

"No not really, but I think that cleaning the basement with my uncle, picking up boxes, moving aside heavy things, I think they gave me some muscles, but don't worry I think they're going to go away after a while." Peter lied to him, he didn't want to let out his secret at least not until he was ready.

"Did you see that reward they're giving out?" Dick asked Peter, who shook his head side to side in response. "Five thousand dollars to the first person to last a whole minute with Crusher Dorrance in the ring. They're giving out that reward because no one's been able to defeat him, or even last a minute against him." Dick explained to him about the new wrestler that came from Santa Prisca.

"Shoot, this guy must be serious then." Peter said not giving away his thoughts about what he's going to do about it.

 _'Maybe I could go against him, after all, Uncle Ben and Aunt May need the money, after I found all those letters of past due, or expired accounts, this could help them be able to get ahead to give them more time in what to do.'_ Peter was thinking pensively about it, and Dick didn't notice, thinking he might be dealing with some residue of his fever and headache that Mrs. Parker told him about since he was asleep Thursday, Friday, and Saturday.

"Hey Pete, so when are you going to take out Babs to a date, after all, you already asked her out, aren't you going to make actual plans about it?" Dick said and asked Peter bringing him out of his thoughts and it took him a moment to process what Dick told him. Before he answered he nodded his head to the side in a way saying let's go sit down.

When they got to the cafeteria table they sat down and Peter went and answered his question. "I was thinking that maybe this Friday at six we'd go get some coffee, and maybe a walk around the park, and then take her back at nine thirty, mostly because her father's a cop, a respected one at that, which means he must be very protective of his daughter, so I wouldn't want to keep her out too late. Mostly cuz I don't want to get shot." Peter said and joked at the last thing he said, making Dick laugh.

"Dude, I think you could be a detective because you literally described her father." Dick said back to him, only making Peter give a cringed face, and to play around gulped, which only made Dick laugh harder.

"Nah, you're alright dude, her father is very keen to first impressions though, and you have a lot of luck with those, Harry told me how you were able to make his dad smile, he doesn't even smile for billboards and magazines." Dick said to him, which Peter did nod with his mouth full saying that that was true. Realizing he took a bite out of the mystery meat sandwich, he spit it back out.

"Ugh man, I hate this food, can't they make anything with more I don't know... taste?" Peter asked Dick.

"Why don't you ask Aunt May to make your lunches?" Dick asked him, both with straight faces for a moment before they both started laughing hard.

"Dude if I actually asked her to make my lunches the only thing she is going to give me is her 'famous meatloaf' that me and my uncle hate, but we can't tell her, trust me dude, you could not live through her wrath." Peter said to him.

"I know remember that time when we were in your room and she saw how messy we made it, we had a full lecture of 30 minutes about how organization will help us through out life, and I had to leave 15 minutes before that, Alfred was waiting for me outside yet she wouldn't let me go." Dick reminded him which only made them laugh even more.

"Man, I wish things could've been be-" Peter is caught off guard as a girl slips from juice behind him which causes her to throw her plate up in the air, thanks to his new hyper recognitive sense, he turned around fast and caught her with one arm, and then caught her plate, sandwich, potatoes, apple, and milk on the plate with the other hand, surprising not only the girl, but Dick as well.

"Here you go." Peter said lifting her up and giving her her plate, sending her off, as she turned around one more time to look at him.

"Dude that was amazing how did you do that?!" Dick asked him, which only made Peter cringe his face one more time as he had his back to Dick, realizing he used his powers.

"Didn't you know that video games do help, thanks to reflexes and hand-eye coordination I was able to do what you just saw." Peter said as he turned around, which made Dick nod in response... acting like he believed what he said, but in reality was thinking what exactly could have happened to Peter during the weekend.

During the rest of classes today Peter was paying no attention to what the teacher was saying as he was drawing possible masks to wear tomorrow when he went up against Crusher Dorrance.

For now all he had was a red mask with big lenses so that he would be able to see without blind spots. Thinking about spiders gave him the idea of having a webbing pattern on the mask, liking the turn out of it, he went with it, and decided when he got home he'd make it with the sewing kit his Aunt has, and thank god she taught him how to sow, if not, it'd be weird asking Aunt May for help in making a mask that she'd be wondering why he'd need it in the first place.

When school ended he was ready to go home, but he remembered the plans with Barbara and decided to go talk to her about them. He ran to her locker hoping that he didn't miss her. When he got there he saw her putting her books from her locker into her bag, so he walked up to her to officially ask her out to a date.

"Hey Barbara." He said a little nervous about this, but not as the nervous wreck he was last week.

"Hey Peter. What's up?" Barbara answered back looking at him while she got her last book out of the locker and closing it.

"So about those plans that I offered last week, think that on Friday we could get some coffee at six and then go take a walk in the park?" Peter asked her closing one of his eyes as he was kind of expecting a rejection.

"Actually me and my dad are gonna be out for the weekend, and we are going to pack on Friday, I'm not going to be able to go out, but I can totally take a rain check for next Friday." She explained and offered to him. Which got him a little bummed, but still was happy that he still got a date with her.

"Well consider it a date for a date then." He said to her, which not only made her smile, but when he saw her smile it made him smile even more. "Well I'll see you tomorrow." Peter said. "In school I mean." He said again seeing her face confused since they were just talking about a date.

"Ooh, oh, yeah yeah obviously." Making both of them laugh as they split apart both going in their respective directions to go home.

* * *

 *** Parker's Residence (4:30 PM)**

"Hey Aunt May, I'm home." Peter said as he went to the kitchen.

"How was school sweetie?" Asked May.

"Ahh it was fine, if you count getting a date fine." Peter said as he was looking inside the fridge at that moment as he said what he said like it was totally normal, making his aunt turn around and look at him with a big smile.

"Did you finally ask her out?" May asked Peter.

"Yes, yes I did Aunt May." Peter said as he went out of the fridge to look at her with his own smile.

"Oh that's great, is it this Friday?" She asked him.

"No, no it's actually gonna be next Friday, she already had plans with her father for the whole weekend, so they have to pack on Friday." He explained to her, but hearing his stomach growl he had another question in mind.

"What are we having for tonight?" He asked her.

"We are having spaghetti and meatballs for tonight." She answered as she was cutting the tomatoes.

"Are you kidding me? spaghetti and meatballs." He said softly almost a whisper as he went back to the fridge.

"Since when don't you like spaghetti and meatballs?!" May asked him a little loud as he was shuffling through the fridge.

"Honey I'm home." Uncle Ben said as he walked into the kitchen kissing his wife, and seeing Peter in the fridge. Both of them looking at him as he took out the leftover meatloaf and took off the plastic that was around the plate. He started it eating it.

"This is good meatloaf." He said with his mouth full. "This meatloaf beats all other meatloaves." He said as he took out another bite.

"Something's not right." May whispered to her husband. "You're right... nobody likes your meatloaf." Uncle Ben told her, which earned him a glare. Then they saw how he took a bunch of different food out and took it with him, Aunt May was about to rush over there when one of the things almost fell, but Peter caught it with the inside of his elbow.

"I got it, I got it." Peter told her. He went up to his room.

"He took the frozen macaroni and cheese." May told her husband.

"I noticed that." he answered back.

"Why didn't you tell me you didn't like my meatloaf?" Aunt May said ignoring the fact that Peter went up to his room with frozen food. Earning a speechless reply from Ben.

"You could've said that to me thirty seven years ago, how many meatloaves have I made for you?" Aunt May told him, which just got him to stand there as she walked away, thinking of a way to fix what he has kept secret from her for so long.

Peter was up in his room researching more about the spider bite, as well as eating all the food he grabbed from the fridge.

He found out that the people that worked on the spiders were a Dr. Curtis Connors... and his own father. He kept researching more about his father and saw a news article about the plane crash that his Aunt and Uncle told him about two years ago.

He kept looking at spider bites and research from his dad. Seeing that he couldn't find anything he started searching for Connors' work.

He remembered him from the field trip as it is hard to forget a scientist that has an arm missing. He found out of how he worked with his father, as well as figure out what he has been working on after his father died. He found out he was working with cross-species genetics, which explained why he was trying to find a way to be able to put the DNA of other animals in the human body for cures against diseases and disabilities. Peter guessed that he got into that line of work after the accident that caused his arm to be in need of an amputation. And possibilities of using reptilian DNA or other species that replicate cells to help humans into being able to repair themselves would help him grow his arm back.

Something that Peter knows about as the hits that he received from Flash were already gone, giving the reason to believe that he also had faster than normal cellular regeneration abilities, but still a lot less powerful and slower than a lizard being able to regrow a full limb. Rather than get more into it, he decided to get more into working on the mask since he finished all the homework he needed for school already done in each of his classes. Secretly without his uncle and aunt knowing, he went into her sewing room and got all the threads and colors he needed.

 ***3 hours later**

Peter finally finished with the mask, even with all of the mishaps of poking himself more than a hundred times he was happy to say that his mask looked amazing. He also teared two holes in it for the lenses he put in them, so that he would be able to see more clearly.

Getting everything ready to leave at 12 PM at night for tomorrow when Ben and May would be sleeping, he received a knock on his door and Aunt May almost walked in and caught him, but Peter saved himself.

"I'm not decent!" He shouted getting up and jumping across the room pushing the door a little harder than Aunt May to fulfill more of his acting.

"Oh, sorry Peter I didn't know, I was just coming up to tell you that dinner is almost ready, so you better hurry up with whatever you are doing in there and come down to eat." Aunt May told him waiting for his answer, but remembered all the food he grabbed before. "Oh silly me with all that food you ate before you must be full as a cow, I'll let you be." She said, but before she could go down the stairs, Peter opened the door.

"What do you mean? I, am, hungry... scratch that... really hungry." Peter said as he turned around in the middle of the stairs to tell her. Which only made her more shocked to the turn of events, as she just walked down the stairs speechless and shaking her head side to side not believing Peter's behavior. Mostly because of the fact that he seems more energetic than he's ever been in his life. And that's saying something compared to her memories of his childhood when he'd run nonstop for hours.

* * *

 ***Batcave (11:00 PM)**

"Bruce I think a friend of mine from high school is a little different... and by that I mean very different, he went from bones to full fit body, from nervous wreck to being confident in himself, at least by how Babs told me he asked her out this time around, can see perfectly without glasses, and I already checked if he was wearing contacts, plus his reflexes and hand-eye coordination could even rival yours." Dick finished describing as they were getting ready for another night of fighting crime, and when he turned around he saw what he liked to call the Bat glare that made people go white as a ghost, he still gets shivers from them and he's gotten them everyday since he was 10.

"I am not kidding... he was able to turn around and catch a girl while she was falling from slipping, and catch her plate, but also was able to catch all the food she had with the plate. Only people that I know that would be able to even do that are you, Barry, Clark, and Wally." Dick finished clarifying which caused Bruce to even glare harder and become serious about this.

"Well if you're right than we could be talking about another metahuman's powers being awaken." Bruce said as he went to the computer in the cave.

"What's his name?" Bruce asked him.

"Ugh, the only guy I've ever talked to you about that goes to my school... except Flash he's just... well, Flash." Dick said to him.

"Just give me his name, full name that is." Bruce asked of him.

"Peter Benjamin Parker." Dick answered. Bruce entered the name into the United States database, and got a number of 578 people with the name. He filtered the search with the age of 14-18, and the area to just Gotham. He got 23 people, thanks to Dick's help he was able to shorten the area even more causing there to only pop up one Peter Benjamin Parker.

"Ok let's see here." He said as he opened the file.

Full Name: Peter Benjamin Parker

Age: 15

Hair: Brown

Eye Color: Hazel

Height: 5'10

Weight: 135 lbs.

Nationality: American. (English descendance)

Relatives:  
Richard Parker (father) : DECEASED  
Mary Parker (mother) : DECEASED.

Seeing this Bruce looked over at Dick. "Now I can see how you two hit it off so easily." He said calmly and put down his guard with the kid, same way he did with Dick when he took him in after what happened to Dick's own parents. He went back to the computer to keep reading.

Benjamin "Ben" Parker (uncle): ALIVE  
May Reilly Parker (aunt): ALIVE

Academics:  
Gotham City Elementary School. Class: 1 of 103  
Gotham City Middle School. Class: 1 of 217  
Gotham Academy High School. Class: 1 of 386. (Taking Senior classes as a Freshman)

Locations Visited: New York.

"Well one thing's for sure Bruce... his weight is off. I think that now that he's grown all that muscle, he's in his 160's maybe 170's." Dick said as he calculated the possible weight of Peter from the last time he saw him.

"Well as we can see here, it doesn't show any possibility of him getting his powers from the particle accelerator explosion that happened 2 years ago in Central City, after all, we are still finding metahumans in which are finding out about their powers. Maybe it's something that happened locally." Bruce said.

"What if we filter the location from cities to local science buildings, maybe he-. Oh my god!" Dick said as his eyes were open as he came to the realization of a possibility.

"What? What do you know?" Bruce asked him, he still did the filter which showed him the locations of science buildings in Gotham.

Locations:  
S.T.A.R. Labs (3 years ago)  
Horizon Labs (1 year ago)  
OSCORP (1 week ago)

When Bruce saw the list he picked up on what Dick was thinking. "He's been in You think that something happened to him while you guys were in the middle of the field trip in OSCORP." Bruce said to him in which Dick nodded his head to. "We need to check the security cameras, maybe it will show what exactly happened to him." Bruce said as he had the computer begin to hack the security cameras and the history of them from OSCORP.

"Ugh, it's gonna take 4 hours, let's just go and see what comes up when we come back." Dick told Bruce who nodded as they began to go into the Batmobile for another night of fighting crime.

 ***Five hours later**

Bruce and Dick got off the Batmobile as they had another night of success, and also luck as no major bad guys, like the Penguin and Joker were out today. As they went to the computer to check out the cameras from OSCORP. When Bruce went to the file for the day and then to the file of the specific time of the field trip, he didn't like what he saw.

"This is weird, the file has been deleted, and I mean completely deleted, I think someone saw it and found out and deleted it so there would be no evidence about it so that there would be no possibility of a suing to go against them." Bruce said as there was a time skip in the cameras that he noticed before the class went in and after the class came out of the room.

"I'll look into this some more, you go to sleep you have school tomorrow." Bruce said as he turned around at the end of his sentence to see Dick already sleeping on the sofa that was in the Batcave making him smile as his partner was obviously tired from so much work that life has put on his shoulders.

* * *

 ***Gotham Science High School (12:35 PM)**

It was lunch time as Peter and Dick headed the same way as they always did, joking about how they should just start college already. "I mean if we keep getting the type of work that we receive with our knowledge, the only trouble we'll be facing in high school will be the fact of getting tired of seeing the same face of surprise from teachers again, and again, and again." Peter said to Dick.

"Oh you are so right about that. I can still remember Mr. Hunter's face when we didn't even write down the problem, we just answered it." Dick said back to Peter imitating Mr. Hunter's- they're AP Calculus teacher -face. Drawing a laugh from Peter. Although not too far away was Flash as he saw Peter was having a good time with one of his best friends.

"Hey guys look, it's Puny Parker, having a good time. How about we go ruin it for him? Plus I need to give him a piece of my mind for asking out my girl." Flash said to his posse as he punched his own hand and went in the direction of Peter and Dick.

"Hey Parker, I need a word with you." Flash said as he grabbed him and pushed him away from Dick and his buddies held Dick back as he shoved Peter into a locker. "I don't think I need to remind you to stay away from my girl." Flash threatened him.

"Uhm, sorry Flash, but no girl is no guy's property not until there is a ring on that girl, and also the fact that you are not even dating her, so don't even start with this, so what if I asked her out, it was her choice to say yes, she could have said no." Peter remarked as he got rid of Flash's grip on him and started walking away.

"And stop being so hateful of me, if I am as puny as you say about me, then you should have no problem with dealing with me." Peter finished saying to him as he turned back around.

"Oh, I'm gonna deal with you alright." Flash muttered to himself as he went and tried to punch Peter's head on the side which would slam his head against the lockers. Dick tried to warn him, but one of the guys held him down and the other covered his mouth, he would kick these guys' butts if it wouldn't show any suspicion of him being more than a smart-aleck genius.

Then Peter felt the now normal buzz in his head warning him of danger causing Peter to be able to locate from where, and when he located the fist coming at him with his recognitive sense he squatted down making Flash slam his fist against the lockers.

"OW! You little-!" Flash didn't get to finish saying as he was ready to punch Peter again. As Peter tried to come back up now facing Flash he moved his head to the side dodging Flash's fist, but he also realized that when at the state of recognitive sense it gave him a lot more time to react to danger.

Now a crowd was forming around them as Flash tried to punch him again Peter caught his fist this time and slammed his other arm at Flash's side, knocking the wind out of him. Kong seeing this let go of Dick and tried to go help Flash from behind Peter trying to surprise him by grabbing him, which was a mistake as Dick thought that a single punch at someone wouldn't showcase any suspiciousness as he punched Randy in the stomach also knocking the wind out of him and ran and tackled Kong before he could attack Peter.

As Peter punched Flash again in the stomach, he then grabbed him and did a one-eighty with him letting go of Flash as he did the turn giving him momentum so Flash then flew across in the air and when he landed he slid even more across the floor as he then ended up by the vice-principal's feet. When the vice-principal saw what event exactly happened in the halls he was unhappy to say the least.

 ***Principal's office (1 hour later)**

Peter came out of the room with his uncle as Dick was still inside waiting for Bruce to get to the school as he was in a business meeting at the time. "Let's go." Ben said, and the disappointment in his voice was obvious. "Is it really true what I heard in there?" Ben asked his nephew as he stopped not far form the entrance of the school.

"That I got in a fight? Yeah it's true. But he deserved it." Peter said talking about Flash.

"Oh, he deserved it, and the guy that deserved it, is it the same guy that beats you up most of the time?" Ben asked him this time which got a speechless response and a shocked face from Peter.

"I know a right cross when I see one, mostly when it's the same injury, with the same damage. You know I've been in the army Peter don't be so surprised." Ben said to him explaining how he knew. "But let me ask you something, does it make you feel better now that you did it?" Ben asked him a final time, which received another speechless response from Peter, but this time Peter looked down in the ground in shame as in a way of answering no.

"Now I know that he threw the first punch, that was clarified by your friend and by the cameras. But there was no need for you to treat that boy the way you did. I am disappointed and yes maybe that will serve him as lesson, so I'm letting you go, but in trust that you won't do it again, now promise me that you will never under no circumstances hurt that kid again." Ben asked from his nephew, which got a fast nod from him.

"Yes Uncle Ben, I promise." Was Peter's embarrassed reply.

"Ok great now I also need to ask you to do something for me. Since I have to do a second shift to cover me leaving work for this, I'm gonna need you to pick up your Aunt May from the subway. Can you do that for me?" Uncle Ben asked Peter.

"Yeah totally, expect me to do what you asked of me." Peter said as he was trying to get back into Uncle Ben's good side.

"Ok, then I'll leave you be." Ben said as he left to be able to start his shift early to get some extra money.

"I heard what you did." Peter heard behind him turning around to see Barbara.

"Oh, hey Barbara. I uhm, I totally didn't mean to do that to him, it's just that the bottle of anger that I have stored just for him finally popped. And it didn't help that he tried to knock me out by punching me into the lockers. Plus the fact that I-." Peter is cut off as Barbara goes up to him and gives him a kiss in the cheek.

"Uhm, what was that for exactly?" Peter asked her. "I mean I'm not hating the fact that you did it, I'm actually happy, but I'm confused." Peter explained.

"You defended me, he was talking about you, threatening you, about the fact that you asked me out, and instead of defending yourself, you defended me. Thanks." Barbara explained to him.

"Heh, no problem." He said. "So are we still on for next week then?" Peter asked just to make sure he wasn't dreaming that day.

"Yeah, we're still on, but don't hold your breath, there might be an emergency I'll need to go and deal with while we are out, I tend to have that luck." Barbara said as she left.

"Huh we're not so different after all, I have the same type of luck, except I call it the Parker luck." Peter told her as she turned around walking backwards this time to hear his final words laughing as she turned around again and went to her class. Peter himself turned around and left the school skipping with happiness since the principal let him go early, he was smiling like he just won the lottery, some might say he even hit the jackpot.

* * *

 ***Parker's Residence (4:30 PM)**

Peter started fixing the pipes that flooded the basement as the day was going slow for him, he followed the problem to below the stairs that led to the door up to the first level of the house. As he moved a box that his uncle apparently didn't consider valuable he found a bag with the initials R.P. on them. Peter felt a flashback as he remembered that his father had that bag the day that they left him in this house.

He picked it up and he slowly and secretly took it to his room. When he took everything out he found a calculator, a phone that looked like it was from 15 years ago, a case with his dad's glasses, couple of pens, spiders in showcasing glass boxes, and his OSCORP lanyard. Peter didn't find anything important in the things that are in his dad's bag.

He went back to the bag to see if there was something else maybe a secret compartment or something. He kept searching until he got to the back of the bag and there was a pocket there, he opened it and found nothing, but he started checking for something that was off in the edges, when he got to the top of the inside of the pocket he slowly passed his hand through it until he got to a spot that had a button that he clicked, and opened up a secret compartment with a file inside.

"Woah." Peter said as he opened the file and looked inside it looking at different formulas. One that got him very interested was a decay ratio algorithm which is the problem that Dr. Connors was having trouble with to get right.

But another formula was a bio-cable made specially like a spider's web that is lighter and ten times stronger than steel. As he looked at it he realized it was not finished just like the decay ratio algorithm. Peter put it aside and went back downstairs to finish fixing the pipes in the basement.

 ***(7:30 PM)**

Peter was finally done with the pipes, as he went upstairs he started thinking in the formula, he actually hasn't stopped thinking about it as he memorized the parts his dad did. As he kept thinking it over and over he started to understand it better, before he started looking over it again he decided he should take a shower.

When he finished with the shower he redressed and went back to his room and sat in his bed to start looking over it until he found another part of the formula that was in the file, something about his father... he wasn't organized with his work. Peter started looking over it and time passed by fast for him, and he didn't even realize his phone rang 5 times, all going to voicemail.

 ***(10:30 PM)**

Peter was still looking over the formula when he received a knock on the door. It wasn't until the third time the person knocked that he heard it as he was with his earbuds the whole time. Peter got up and before he opened the door he hid everything from his dad and then he went to the door and opened it seeing his uncle had a face of disappointment and sadness on it.

"Hey Uncle Ben. Didn't you have..." Peter said before he realized his face. "What?... What?" Peter asked at first and then asked again even more worried since he didn't answer him the first time.

"Didn't you forget something?" Uncle Ben asked him. Peter's phone rang on his bed, and he was about to go get it, but Uncle Ben intervened.

"No don't answer that, but I'm glad to know it's working. You're coming downstairs, you owe an apology to your Aunt May, big time! So be a man, go down there and apologize!" Ben said to him which only made Peter realize what he just forgot. And he started running down the stairs and jumped when he was on the last 7, turned, saw his aunt, and was happy to see her totally fine.

"Oh my god, Aunt May, I'm so sorry, I totally forgot." Peter said totally sincere.

"Oh Peter you don't need to apologize to me, it's your uncle." She said which got a response from Ben as he was almost at the bottom of the steps.

"Don't, you know he was supposed to pick you up from the subway." He told her.

"Peter, your aunt, my wife, had to walk 12 blocks by herself in the middle of the night and had to wait in a totally deserted subway, as well as the fact that it's a miracle that she got here unscratched, you know how this city is, it's Gotham City, where the only way we are getting by is with that Bat and his helpers." Ben said and explained to Peter as he even felt worse.

"I'm sorry Uncle Ben, I was distracted, aft-" Peter was cut off by Ben. "Oh he was distracted." He said looking at Aunt May.

"Ben, I am perfectly capable of walking home b-" She was cut off by Ben.

"You will not defend this boy." He said as Peter looked at both of his guardians with guilty eyes, which neither of the noticed.

"I'm not defen-" She was cut off again.

"You are defending him!" Ben said not wanting Peter to get out of this easily.

"Listen to me son." Ben said turning to Peter who was having a total feeling of regret.

"Yeah, go ahead." Peter told him ready to listen to his punishment

"You're a lot like your father, you really are Peter, and that's a good thing. But your father lived by a philosophy, a principle really, that with great power must also come great responsibility, meaning that if you have the power to do things that will help other people, you have the moral obligation to do those things, that's what's at stake here, not choice, responsibility." Ben said to Peter who only got angry that he used his dad in such a way.

"Okay, that's nice, that's, that's great, perfect, so well and goes, so where is he?" Peter asked his uncle making him confused.

"What?" Ben asked.

"Where is he? Where's my dad? He didn't think that it was his responsibility to be here and tell me this himself?!" Peter asked his uncle a little enraged as he yelled at the ending.

"Oh come on, how dare you?" Ben remarked at Peter.

"How dare I, how dare you!" Peter said and decided to go back to his room to not do anything stupid in front of his aunt and uncle.

"Let him be alone for a while, he needs to calm down." Aunt May said to Ben, but he didn't listen, he went up to his bedroom and opened the door without knocking. Seeing Peter with his dad's bag made Ben gasp.

"So... is that what distracted you?" Ben asked understanding now that he should have listened to what Peter had to say downstairs.

"Yeah." Was Peter's answer.

"I'm sorry, I should have let you explain that it was something important as that, I totally forgot about that thing, your father told me to hide it well. Apparently I did." Ben said to Peter as Peter just smiled.

"It's ok Uncle Ben, I am also sorry for reacting the way that I did on you." Peter said to his uncle.

"Well, I'll leave you, just... try to remember your responsibilities next time." Uncle Ben told him.

"You got it." Peter answered him as then Ben left the room and closed the door.

* * *

 ***(11:50 PM)**

Peter was waiting for the clock to officially hit 12 to leave, even though thanks to his powers he also got heightened senses for all of his five senses. So he was also able to right now be able to hear the breathing of his uncle and aunt as they were both asleep, but he wanted to make sure that they were asleep completely. Tomorrow night he was going to start working on the formulas that his dad left behind that he found while he was in the basement fixing the leak that flooded it.

Mostly on the bio-cable of webbing as it would not only be cool to make it, but also as well to use them. He was thinking of the possibility to use them- ultimately -to swing across the city. No need for taxies or a driver's license ever that's for sure was the explanation he gave himself. The ten minutes passed as he was looking over the formula one more time to make sure he could understand it completely, as it happened he put on the mask and went out his window, he jumped down from it... and accidentally landed on one of his Aunt May's pot plants breaking it, and making a big sound.

Peter cringed his face as he hoped not to wake anybody, he used his senses to make sure his uncle was still sleeping, when he heard a rhythm to his breathing he left, if he would've stayed 3 more seconds he would've heard his uncle wake up and go into his room to make sure he was ok, only to open the door and see he wasn't there. Which made Ben scared and woke up May to tell her that he was going out to look for Peter in the car. Leaving her with worry for the only two men in her life.

Once Peter got to the big buildings, he jumped up to the side of one and started jumping from building to building. "Ok next time... I am heading to the city... I will finish the formula... and what I have planned for it... to swing across the city... I mean for real... this is getting tiring." Peter said to himself as he was breathing in and out hard as he kept jumping across buildings.

Once he got to the location, he started climbing down and jumped off the wall into the alley in which nobody was in and headed to the place where they were having the fight, he got in the line, but each time somebody came out he started having second thoughts, third thoughts and fourth thoughts for every person that came out was on a stretcher. "Ok I can do this, I can do this." He said to himself as he saw the person in front of him go in front of the curtain and into the ring.

The bell rung making both circle each other the unknown man went up to Crusher Dorrance sure of himself only for Crusher Dorrance to dodge his fist pick him up and throw him backwards off the ring onto the judges' table, breaking the sixth one of the night. It only made Peter gulp, but he wasn't about to walk away, his aunt and uncle depend on him, that money could be a lot of help, so not only is he going to last one minute, he's going to defeat him.

As the guy was taken out by another stretcher, the man that was by the curtain was making Peter sign a contract saying that whatever damage he received wasn't the responsibility of the wrestling program and he wouldn't be allowed to sue them for any injury. He signed, if Peter said anything he'd say that this is probably what suicide is like... signing your own death.

"What's your name, kid?" The announcer asked him.

Peter didn't think about it before so he just said the first thing that came to his mind. "The Spider."

"You sure about that?" The announcer asked him, not sure if he wanted that type of name.

"Yeah." Was Peter's simple answer.

"Ugh." The announcer grunted as he rolled his eyes and walked to the ring to call him up. "Up next against Crusher Dorrance is the terrible, the deadly, the amazing Spider-Man!" The announcer said with enthusiasm trying to better the name of the scrawny guy behind him, after all, even if he hated the name, for sure he liked his job and the money he got out of it.

Peter started running by the walkway a little annoyed the announcer changed his name and when he got to the part where he needed to get into the ring, he jumped right off the ground jumping over the ropes and landing inside, shutting up everybody's booing as they were impressed and wondering how he was able to do what he did.

The only person not surprised was Dorrance, who just looked at him with a grin. "I hope you are ready for your bones to be crushed." He said to Peter as he flexed his muscles.

"Uhm when I want to commit suicide I'll call you... don't hold your breath." Peter said making people chuckle at his remark, and making Dorrance to get angry as he totally pushed his threat aside like it was nothing.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen, this fight is special, we are having this fight to be caged!" The announcer called out as the cage was starting to form around the ring.

"Perfect, a cage fight. Yo I didn't sign up for this." Peter said to himself at first, but then turned around to face the announcer, but since he just shrugged, Peter just gulped. "Ok Peter, next time, try to shut up, because your Parker luck just makes you get in worse situations." He also said to himself as he turned back around as he was also now nervous to fight Dorrance.

Peter started jumping up and down shaking his body to let loose. The bell rung and Crusher Dorrance was happy for that because he wasn't going to wait for him to attack after his remark. So he just started running forward trying to slam his head at the target which was Peter's body. Thanks to Peter's newly acquired powers though he was able to jump up, do a front flip in the air and land his feet on his shoulders and pushing off of them causing Dorrance to be pushed into the metal cage... hard, as Peter landed safely on the floor of the ring.

"You are an amazing fighter you know, ever heard the saying 'don't rush head first into you problems'? You're good at that." Peter quipped as Dorrance got up with even more hatred towards him.

"Oh you're gonna get it." He said as this time you could hear a Mexican accent. People in the arena were shouting kill him over and over. As Dorrance was walking towards him he started swinging and kicking, but Spider-Man dodged and countered every hit, causing Dorrance to get in one knee. Peter seeing this opportunity using the momentum of a backflip he kicked his chin actually causing him to go up in the air somewhat and making him land on his back hard against the ground.

As he slowly stood up one of his followers that was close to the ring went up and gave him his chair. He was able to use the chair as his advantage as Peter wasn't able to dodge it making him go into the ground, as he was on the ground Crusher Dorrance wasn't going to give him a chance to come up so he kept hitting him over and over with the chair as Spider-Man kept trying to get up.

"Do you not know the meaning of a squashed Spider!?" Dorrance asked him loudly as Spider-Man wouldn't give up so he threw aside the chair and grabbed him, and started throwing him against the cage, then letting him go as he flung him into the floor of the ring.

"It's alright, it's just your bones, your muscles, and your organs, you can fight it. Man I don't understand the meaning of shutting up." Peter said to himself as he got picked up one more time and thrown again, but expecting it Peter flipped his body making his feet land on the cage and pushed himself back at Dorrance.

"Here come the ten toes of knockouts!" Peter quipped as he flipped his body in the air to hit Dorrance with his feet knocking him back into the cage again, and this time when he fell he was already knocked out. The announcer called it.

"And the winner is... Spider-Man!" He said as he raised one of Spider-Man's hands in the air. Looking at the time Peter saw that the whole fight lasted 38 seconds. Happy with the turn out he smiled to himself.

 ***Backstage (A couple minutes later)**

"Amazing, that is what you are, I don't know how you were able to move the way that you moved, but you have agility my friend. Well here you go." The Announcer said as he gave Peter one thousand dollars. Peter frowned.

"The ad said that I'd get five thousand dollars, why I'm I just getting one fifth of that?" Peter justified and asked the announcer.

"The fight didn't last a whole minute, but I have a deal for you, sign a contract with me, come in every Tuesday night and you'll get double of this amount every week." The announcer said to Peter, which was very tempting to him, but he didn't want to call attention to himself, and the announcer found a way to not pay him completely now, Peter was also not sure if he should trust him with that deal.

"I'm sorry, but I can't accept that, I still deserve the five thousand dollars." Peter said hoping to get it out of him.

"Sorry kid, not my problem." The announcer said to him only making Peter more furious, he went out of the room and in the direction of the elevator that would take him upstairs.

Then out of nowhere he heard yelling.

"Hey somebody stop that man, he took the money from the vault!" It was the announcer, and the guy was headed to the elevator, Peter just stepped aside and let him through to the elevator in which the guy clicked the button, when the door was almost shut he looked at Peter.

"Thanks." Was all the man said as the elevator closed.

"Why didn't you stop him?! He had all the money I received from today's special! All you had to do was get in his way!" The announcer shouted at him.

"Not my problem." He said to the announcer with an angered look that you could even see even with his mask on, seeing how he didn't pay the poor kid as he should have, he felt that he deserved it and went away guiltily before turning around to say his final words.

"I'm sorry I didn't give you all the money you deserved, I guess I did deserve that, after all, the saying is 'what goes around comes around'." And the announcer left making Peter regret not stopping the man, but didn't think too much into it, after all, what is done is done. Something his uncle taught him as well.

* * *

 ***A Street in Gotham (11:30 PM)**

Peter was turning on the corner that would take him to another street as he was heading home slowly as he wasn't in a rush this time, but when he turned he saw lights... red and blue lights, which were coming from the direction ahead of him, and when he finally paid full attention to them he realized that the lights were coming from the police cars, wondering what was up he went to check it out, only to see a familiar face in the ground. He started running pushing any cops that were coming his way.

"I'm his nephew!" Peter shouted, making the cops let him by and gave him faces of pity as they felt bad for what the poor boy was facing right now.

"Uncle Ben, no-o, Uncle Ben!" Peter shouted as he kept trying to make the bleeding stop from the bullet wound that was on his side.

"Peter... promise me you'll remember... that with great power... comes great responsibility." Was Ben's words as he was slowly losing consciousness.

"I promise, I promise, oh Uncle Ben don't die! Keep your eyes open! Keep fighting! Me and Aunt May need you! Plea-ease, Uncle Be-en!" Peter kept repeating as he held on to his hand, which slowly went limp and when Peter looked at his eyes he saw them roll slowly up.

"Uncle BEEEEEEEEEEEN!" Peter shouted at the top of his lungs.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Comes Great Responsibility**


	3. Chapter 2: Comes Great Responsibility

**Chapter 2: COMES GREAT RESPONSIBILITY**

 ***Parker's Residence(12:30 AM)**

Peter was waiting in the dining room as the officers were talking to Aunt May in the kitchen, every time Peter looked at her he felt even more guilty about his uncle because he kept seeing a face of distraught as she just wanted the men to leave so that she could grieve the death of her husband. When the officers finally left fifteen minutes later, Peter looked at Aunt May with his own eyes as he started to cry again.

"Aunt May, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, if I hadn't left, all of this, wouldn't have happened." Peter said to Aunt May while sobbing.

"Oh, Peter, don't put everything bad that happens on your shoulders, your father did the same, and look how he ended up." Aunt May told Peter. "There is nothing you could have done to stop it, yes maybe it would have been differently if you stayed, but, like your uncle would say, what is done is done." She also told him as he tried to get rid of the guilt.

"You know what his last words were, they weren't I blame you, they weren't words in despair. He wanted me to promise that I would remember the words of my dad, that with great power must come great responsibility." Peter told her, which made her smile as she cried.

"Yes, that is something that I can believe that your uncle would say as his last words." Aunt May told him.

"Let's sleep what we can." Aunt May told Peter. But that was the last thing that Peter was going to do.

Peter went up to his room and went to his dad's formula, and started working on it to solve it, it didn't really take long as all that was needed was a formula for the chemical needed to stabilize the webbing so that it wouldn't disintegrate as well as the formula so that it could stay in liquid form, but when he'd shoot it out it would become an adhesive closely related to webbing like planned.

He finished it and added his own things into it to make it stronger, and more light, plus making it super adhesive, by fixing any mistakes his dad had in the formula, after all, his dad was still trying to figure out a prototype, Peter just went ahead and skipped to the steps of a final formula. When Peter finished he left through his window again on the way to an Air Products and Chemicals Inc. place he knew of. Let's just say that he was gonna 'borrow' the chemicals to figure it out, later on if he needed more he'd actually buy them.

As Peter returned home with the 'borrowed' chemicals, he headed to the basement where he produced the webbing following the formula, it took a couple of tries, but he finally figured it out making a web fluid that when it made contact with air it worked just like he wanted it, and if anyone looked at it, they'd think it was an actual spider web. Now what he needed was a web shooter, he thought of using twin wrist watches as to where he should place the cartridges of webbing.

He started working with the pieces of one of the watches, adding a high pressure system to shoot the webbing on the palm of his hands, he'd use his middle and ring fingers to push on the system. Opening the inside of one of the watches he started getting rid of parts he wouldn't need and put other parts in the watches necessary for the cartridges to fit, and to shoot out of where he wanted to from the watch. Seeing the pieces in their right spots he went to touch his creation and got shocked because of it.

"OW! Mother-!" He shouted as he pulled back and put his finger in his mouth. "Sssss!" Peter hissed. "Man that hurt." He finished saying as he went back to work.

He was now trying to see if he could make the shooter work, it took seven explosions of the web fluid on his face to then, on the eighth try, work as the target was inside of a wreath that was on a wall, when it worked and it stuck to the wall he stroked it with his fingers and it vibrated in the air, he put his hands around it biting his under lip as he celebrated and tried to hold in his excitement. He then did the same with the other watch, and he took them up to his room.

Then he realized that if he wanted to swing with the ultimate control in his swings, and have maximum momentum as well, he'd need aerodynamic clothing, so he looked for clothes that dealt with that.

"Spandex, spandex, spandex, everything spandex." Peter said hatefully as he was not looking forward to wearing it, but if it was necessary to find his uncle's killer he was going to do it. He knew one thing for sure though... the school had spandex in their theater class. Peter put on his web shooters and thought that he might as well try them out one time as he went to the school to break in and 'borrow' the spandex.

 ***Downtown (3:00 AM)**

Peter climbed a building to it's rooftop, but before trying it out, he didn't want to fail and end up as a splat of Peter Parker in the sidewalk, so he shot ten times with each web shooter at the middle of an O from graffiti that was luckily there. Seeing that his aim was perfect, and that it didn't lock on him with either one, he thought he was ready, but first he decided to also test his balance.

He went to the edge of the building, putting his hands on the edge and lifting his legs up doing a perfect handstand, afterwards he jumped up a little with his hands to now do a handstand with just his fingers, then he took off his thumb, pinky, and ring finger for both hands, holding himself up with just the index and middle fingers in each hand. He slowly got rid of one hand as he was now balancing by just two of his fingers from his right hand, and he decided it was time to try his web shooters so he let himself fall backwards... off the building.

As Peter fell he twisted his body so that he would be falling head first. "WHOO!" Peter shouted right before extending one of his hands and shooting a web at the side of a building making him go to the right as he swung. He started coming close to the ground, so close that he ended up destroying most of the decorations that were on the tables outside of the CC Jitters that he was planning to take Barbara to.

When he got to the final table, he then planted his feet on the chair that was in front of him as he leveled it out to keep his balance he let go of the web and fell with the chair landing easily on his feet, then turned around and looked up and around making sure that nobody saw him since it was like 3 A.M. But as he looked around he couldn't stop smiling as he then went in the direction of the school running by the sidewalk.

 ***Gotham Science High School. (3:15 AM) (Peter's POV)**

I luckily found a window that was open as I slowly went through it trying not to make a sound since I saw a car outside of the school, which means that someone is inside the school. As I slowly walked around I found the person that was at the school. It was the janitor that worked the night shift, who was coming in my direction.

I thought fast and jumped up planting my hands and feet on the ceiling by the corner, so when the janitor passed by, he didn't even know that I was above him. I saw the janitor's keys behind him and I also noticed he was wearing his earbuds as he whistled. I dropped down silently and slowly took the keys that were connected to the belt loop of his pants.

It took me some time to find the class since I never really cared about theater, so I ended up having to avoid the janitor more than a couple times, since he stayed behind looking for his keys. I finally found the class close to the end of a hallway. I started looking for the right key that had the same number of the class, when I found it, I unlocked the door and went in.

I started to look around surprised about everything they had, I never knew the school had such a good budget for theater. "Maybe I will check it out after school, at least to see how good they actually are in here." I thought to himself. When I found where they kept the threads of spandex, I took as much as I thought was needed for my suit.

When I left the room, I closed the door and locked it, and left the keys somewhere where the janitor would easily find them. I easily left the building by an exit and ran my butt home.

 ***Parker's Residence(4:00 AM)**

I was surprised to find out that if I tried to run at top speed I could pass a car going 60 miles per hour... which is what I did and I laughed so hard when I saw how scared the man driving the car that I passed was. I guess that he was probably going home from his night shift and I felt so bad of what I did because he didn't deserve it, but I still laughed because of the face he made.

I went through my window and then slowly snuck back into the basement, in there I started to work on the spandex, adding design to it using the colors cherry red, oxford blue, and jet black. When I finished with the design I hanged the whole suit, mask, gloves, and boots so that they would dry and I would be able to use them tomorrow on their big debut.

I had extra spandex so I saved it in case I ever needed to fix the suit, or even make a new one. I was actually very happy of the achievements that I made in one night, most people wouldn't believe I actually did this, but hey, when your the kid of two scientists, it must be easy.

After my determination diminished since I finally finished everything I wanted to do, I felt so tired I actually fell asleep in the bed we had in the basement. We actually had it there because sometimes Uncle Ben would be so stubborn that he wouldn't let what he wanted finished for the next day, so we had the bed put in the basement so that he wouldn't have to deal with going upstairs. This was something that also made me happy, as I was reminded of him. When I fell asleep I started dreaming of every memory I made with him by my side.

 ***(7:00 AM)**

The alarm that was on the basement counter started ringing waking me up, I slammed my hand against it shutting it off, if by shutting it off means the alarm clock to be totally pulverized after I slammed my hand. I looked up and regretted having done that, but I was just so tired, since I barely got any sleep because of everything I did last night.

Last night... I remembered everything.

"Uncle Ben." I said as I put his head on the pillow and cried. "Uncle Be-en." I said again sobbing, and I couldn't stop crying. I kept crying until my eyes couldn't let any tears out anymore as they were dehydrated, so I got up and went up the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie." Aunt May said looking at me with her own red and dehydrated eyes. "She probably cried too before she got out of bed", Peter thought.

"Hey Aunt May." I would've said good morning, but there is nothing good about it.

"Are you planning of going to school? You know you don't have to after- after. Oh I just can't bring myself to say it." Aunt May said as she started to cry again. I got up from my chair and I went directly to her and hugged her as I started flowing fresh tears as well, we stayed like that for who knows how long, but we stopped crying when yet again no tears were able to come out.

"I have to go Aunt May, the pain will be there, but I have to go to school, I have to or I'll miss a lot of work, plus I could be an example for people if this happens to them later on, in a way I will help them. After what Uncle Ben told me, I'm holding on to the promise of helping people as best as possible, that includes you Aunt May, specially you." I said as I broke the hug and held on to her shoulders.

"Oh Peter, your Uncle would be proud to see you going forward like this." Aunt May told me.

Oh if she only knew how far back I actually was.

 ***Gotham Science High School (8:10 AM)**

I was walking by and everybody was looking at me, all of their eyes held pity, and that was the last thing I wanted. Pity doesn't help anybody, it only makes you feel worse about yourself. But I just ignored their eyes, yet the whispers I couldn't ignore as I went directly to my locker.

"Hey Parker." I hear behind me.

"Not today Flash." I tell him, I don't want to deal with whatever he's going to do to me, and today is the worst day possible for him to try and do something.

"Hey man, I just wanna ta-" He says as he puts his hand on my shoulder, in which I interrupt him turning around getting a hold of his hoodie and pinning him against the lockers.

I look at him with my eyes trying to look angry, but even I can see he doesn't buy it, heck I wouldn't buy it either.

"It feels better right?" He said meaning that I was in the bully end this time, but it didn't, it never did. "Look your Uncle died, I'm sorry, I get it. I'm sorry." He tells me as I let go and he takes me in for a hug. "It's alright man, you'll get through it. I'm sorry." He says this time, and I bet he is apologizing not because my uncle died, but because of everything that he did to me, which I do forgive him.

"It's ok Flash, but I just want to be alone." I say to him as I break the hug, grab my stuff, close the locker, and just head for class as I pass my hand over my eyes. I didn't want to make a scene in the halls. On my way there I see that Barbara was standing there, waiting for me I guess as she gets in my way.

"Peter." She simply says as she grabs me and pulls me close to her hugging me as tight as possible, but like Flash I didn't return it, when she let go I just went to class.

 ***(12:35 PM)**

Dick is just walking beside me not saying anything which I am happy for. I just didn't want to talk to anyone about it, it was too early in my opinion. Harry sees me as he is heading to class and apparently decides to skip as he walks with me and Dick as well.

"Thanks guys, I appreciate the support, but I just want to be alone right now." I say walking a little faster and they stop walking as soon as I finished my sentence.

 ***Dick's POV**

Harry and I see Peter walking away as we look at each other. "He doesn't deserve this, he is such a great guy, he shouldn't be having to deal with another loss so soon." We hear behind us as we turn and see Barbara.

"Hey Babs." I say as Harry just raises his hand to simplify his own hello.

"How is he doing? Any better?" She asked us.

"In Calculus he didn't say anything, we tried to get him to talk as it was group work that was handed to us today, but all he did was do the work he had to do hand it to us and we did our parts, we tried to get him to talk, to say something, but he's just mourning, we just have to give him his space and time." Harry explained to Barbara.

"Harry's right, when he's ready he'll come to us." I say as I agree with Harry.

"I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid to get over it." Barbara said to us as she left to her class.

"Well I'm gonna head out as well, I can't be late to Mr. Jones' class. I'll see you guys in fifth." Harry says as he leaves, making me only have the reason to go to lunch.

 ***Parker's Residence (9:30 PM) (Peter's POV)**

I was on my bed staring at my phone as I had a voicemail from Uncle Ben, I wanted to listen to it, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. "I will listen to it when I am ready, right now all I want to think about is how I am going to catch my Uncle's killer."

I got up from my bed and tip toed to Aunt May's bedroom door as I listened carefully to make sure that she was completely asleep this time. I went down to the basement to look at my suit and surprisingly it wasn't ready yet, so I just took my wrestling mask and went back up to my room and went out my window on my first day to catch my Uncle's killer.

I started to remember last night when the cops where at my house when they were talking about the killer.

* **Flashback**

"We have not been able to get any witness reports, but we do know who the shooter was. We have reason to believe that the shooter was the Cat Burglar." Said one officer as they were talking to May.

"He is famous for never being caught and never getting a face of who he is." Said the officer's partner.

"We are sorry for your loss, but all we've ever been able to receive is a description of him. A man with blond hair, has the height of about 5'10, and has a weight of around 170-180 pounds. Last thing is that there are rumors, people are saying that he has a tattoo of a star on his left wrist." Said the officer again.

"So if you ever see him don't be afraid to contact us." Said the partner as they were getting ready to leave as that's when I stopped using my heightened hearing. When they left I started thinking of what I am going to do to catch the supposed Cat Burglar.

 ***Flashback ends**

As I keep swinging with my web shooters I am going in the direction of the Gotham Clock Tower as it is one of the biggest buildings in Gotham and when I get to the top on the peak of the tower and I take off my mask and put on one of my earbuds as I listen to the police scanner that I was able to hack with my phone. I am already working to upgrade this to an earpiece so that I don't have to bother with it, but for now I will have to deal with the earbuds. I wait for 43 minutes until I hear the first possible chance of it being him.

"We have received a 911 call about a 10-32 in progress in the Lower East Side on Eleventh street. Perpetrator has been given the details of blond hair and a height of about 5'10." I heard a woman say meaning that it was a guy with a gun.

"10-4, Officers Carter and Castle on route. ETA 2 minutes." I heard a cop answer.

"They're probably on patrol." I said to myself as I took off my earbuds and put them in my jacket pocket with my phone. I jumped off the peak and shot a web to a helicopter that was above me as I kept swinging to the location.

It took me about 3 minutes as the cops were chasing him I landed on a store sign and shot a web on his back and pulled back making him fall on the ground, I pulled him towards me and grabbed him, both cops surprised to see me with a man hanging down on a store sign, I checked his wrist. I saw that there was no star so I let him fall and webbed him up so he wouldn't escape and one of the cops went towards him while the other was looking at me.

I jumped off the sign and started to swing on my way to another big building that I web-zipped to when I had a high enough altitude. I took off my mask mad that I couldn't find the guy, even if it was just the first try it still is annoying.

"I just hope it doesn't take long to find him." I say to myself being hopeful.

 ***1 week later (10:00 PM)**

I was up in my room getting everything ready for tonight, that's when I hear Aunt May's breathing begin rhythmically meaning she's asleep, but she's not in her room. I head downstairs and when I get to the living room I see that she was sleeping on the couch. I get a blanket from the closet that is in the living room and put it on top of her slowly not wanting to wake her up.

I head back up to my room thinking about everything that has happened in the last week, after all, I've caught about 15 guys with his description, but none of them had a star on their left wrist. But what I have found funny is that I web them up so that the cops catch them and I give them a business card that I think is hilarious that says 'Courtesy of your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man'.

I am in my room now putting on the suit and when I'm done I think to myself that I'm never going to get tired of seeing myself in the mirror, the design not only looks cool, but I am hard to see in the dark thanks to the shades that I chose for the colors.

The mask is completely candy red with a jet black web pattern starting on the bridge of my nose, I also have big white lenses unlike the sunglasses I used for my wrestling mask.

The shirt in the front is also candy red with the web pattern following the pattern from the mask, on the sides and back is navy blue, except for when it reaches my waist where it's candy red all around it with the web pattern.

The underside of my arms are also navy blue, while the upper part of my arms are candy red with the web pattern as well. The gloves are completely candy red themselves as well with the web pattern.

The pants are completely navy blue, while the boots are just like the gloves, completely candy red with the web pattern.

Thing about the web pattern, it is perfectly synchronized with all the parts of the suit. Now my favorite part of the suit is the logo I have in the front and back of the shirt. It's a spider logo that it's bottom legs reaches to the bottom of the shirt and is jet black in the front of the shirt, while on the back it is slightly bigger, but is cherry red, but has the same design as the logo that is in the front.

When I'm done looking at myself in the mirror, I put on the web shooters on the encasing that I put on the gloves so that they don't accidentally fall off. As I put them on I turn them on bringing a red glow from on top of them, when the glow goes away signaling that they're at 100% I jump through the window into the night as today marks the eighth day that I'm looking for my Uncle's killer.

 ***Batcave (10:30 PM) (No POV)**

"Dick looks like we are heading out a little earlier than expected." Bruce says to Dick who gets off the couch from his homework and walks up to the super computer where Bruce is sitting.

"Why what's up?" Dick asks his adoptive father as he looks at the screen, but before he can find out Bruce shuts off the computer making Dick annoyed yet again.

"There seems to be a supposed vigilante in the streets that made his debut last week." Bruce says as he goes towards the case that holds his suit.

"What?! I thought we dealt with all of the Batman wannabes." Dick said surprised.

"This doesn't seem to be a Batman copy, the witness reports say it's a guy calling himself 'your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man'." Bruce explains to his partner.

"How do you know this, exactly?" Dick asked him.

"He is leaving business cards saying 'Courtesy of your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man' on top of the people he is catching." Was Bruce's simple explanation like it was the most obvious thing.

"Well, sorry I didn't know, I didn't get to see the computer screen because you shut it off again!" Dick explained his reason of not knowing drawing a raised eyebrow from the fully dressed Batman.

"Yeah, well this guy is a little different." Bruce tells Dick forgetting about his reaction, as he also finished dressing on as Robin.

"How so?" He asks him.

"The criminals he is catching. They all look alike. Blond hair, 5'10, 170-180 pounds. It's like he has a personal vendetta against someone and he hasn't found him yet." Batman explains.

"Like or is?" Robin asks him.

"Is." Was his answer.

"Well then, what are we gonna do about it?" Robin asks him.

"We are going to see if we can stop him from doing anything he might regret when he actually finds the person." He says as he gets into the Batmobile, Robin joining him on the passenger seat. "Call Barbara and see if she's already at the intercepting point of today." He orders to Robin.

"You do realize that she is always gonna be there. She's always at the point an hour early going through patrol." Robin tells him which draws a frown and glare from him. "Of course you do." He says as he calls her through the earpiece. "Robin to Batgirl, can you hear me Batgirl?" Robin says through his earpiece.

"Yeah, I can hear you Robin. Just like I've been able to hear you for the last year." Barbara said in a smart aleck tone bringing a glare from Robin and nothing from Batman.

"Ok, anyways, this is to notify you that we are going to the intercepting point, are you there yet?" Robin asked.

"I'm on my way, I lost track of time with the patrol." She said bringing a shocked face from Robin as he slowly turned his head to look at Batman as he had his face of I told you. Only pissing Dick off even more.

"Ok just get ready for pickup." He said.

"Got it, Batgirl out." When the connection ended Robin just looked out the window.

"I should just learn by now that you really are the best detective in the world." Dick said drawing a smile from Batman.

*Mall Parking Lot (10:45 PM)

Peter was sitting in the back of the car of an unsuspecting car thief as Peter just started looking out the window waiting to see if he was gonna be noticed, since he wasn't he decided to call attention to himself. "Herrhem, you know in the future, if you're gonna steal cars, don't dress like a car thief man." Scaring the crap out of the man as he turned to see him.

"What are you, you a cop?" The man asked, making Peter ask himself how high the IQ of this man was.

"Really? You seriously think I'm a cop?" Peter asked getting a nod. "Cop in a skin-tight red-and-blue suit you know, you're... you're..." He says as he shoots him in the nose with his right hand. The man tries to get out of the car afterwards.

"You've got a mind..." Peter closes the door before he can get out with his shooter. "Of a true scholar sir..." Peter closes the door again with his shooter. "I was going more for one of the guys who do the luge." He said as he didn't let the man open the door fully one more time until the man started rolling down the window.

"Good thinking, good thinking, use the window, get out the window. There you go, you got it." Peter finished saying as the man was able to get out the window, then he got out of the car before the man could turn around and see him inside.

Now that the man saw he wasn't there he started looking around to see where he was until he turned completely to Peter shouting. "Crotch!" Peter said as he put his legs around the man's shoulders and flipped, pulling the man with him into the air and throwing him onto the ground. When the man got off the ground he took out a knife.

"Is that a knife? Is that a real knife?" Peter asked acting frightened.

"Yes it's a real knife." The thief said as he now felt that he had the upper hand.

"No, my only weakness is small knives. Anything, but knives?!" Peter shouted as he kneeled, but as the thief started walking over to him he shot a glob of web at his hand putting it against the wall that was behind the man. "Oh it's so simple." Peter said as he got up and turned not believing how this guy was so easy.

"What is this?!" The man asked him as he kept trying to get his hand out of it, but just couldn't as he felt stuck.

"It's webbing I developed myself. I don't think you really want to know the details of it." Peter explained to him as he shot his other hand into the wall as well.

"Please let me go, knock it off man." The thief said as Peter now thought of having some fun. He started pretending to sneeze and when he 'sneezed' he put his hands by his face and shot another glob of web, this time it landed on the man's crotch. Knocking the wind out of him. Peter then started to keep shooting at him gluing him even harder to the wall. At last he pretended like he was throwing a baseball and when he 'threw' the baseball sent another glob of web.

"Come on man cut it off, let me go, leave me alone." The man said, Peter was just laughing his butt off as he kept laughing at the man's position. "It's not funny!" The man shouted.

"It is kind of funny." Peter remarked.

"Let me go! HELP!." The man shouted making Peter get serious.

"Shh." Peter said putting his finger to his mouth and then shooting a glob of web hitting the man in the lower part of his face covering his mouth and nose, this was causing the man to suffocate. Peter walked up to him and went to his left hand rolling down the sleeve, he noticed there was no tattoo of a star. "Oh, this could have gotten a lot worse for you, now hold still." Peter said as he grabbed the man's face and held it still then he stabbed the webbing that was located on his nostrils fast with his index and middle fingers, breaking it, letting the man smell fresh air, or city polluted air for that matter.

Peter turned around hearing the sirens of the police. "Oh, boys in blue here. Yo I got him." Peter said to the cop that stopped in front of him on a bike.

"Freeze!" He shouted taking out his gun.

"He's not going anywhere." Peter told the cop pointing behind him to the man.

"You in the tights don't move!" The cop shouted to clarify his point.

"You serious?!" Peter asked the cop raising his hands in the air shocked.

"Who are you?!" The cop asked him making Peter bring down his hands as he turned back talking to the man.

"No one seems to grasp the concept of the mask." Peter said and then turned back heading towards the officer, who started shooting at him. Peter letting his now called 'spider-sense' take control of his body avoided the shots turning his head and body at different times avoiding all the shots. He then jumped over the cop grabbing his gun.

"I just did 80 percent of your job! And that?! That is how you repay me?!" Peter said now pissed off as he threw the gun behind him. Cop cars then came and stopped close to the scene as Peter started to run away, followed by the cop on the bike.

Peter kept running until he held onto the edge of a truck and flipped himself onto the back of it, he then jumped onto the roof of the truck, he then jumped onto the side of an 18-wheeler as the cop was trying to grab his leg to bring him down, Peter just climbed to the top then ran across it shooting a web at a lamppost and swinging away. "Well it was fun, but I have to go." Peter said as he extended the web and went below the bridge they were on. Only to end up getting hit by a bus.

"Bus!" Peter shouted right before getting hit, he started rolling on the side of it. "Hey everybody." He said to the people inside as they were startled. He then got hit by a taxi making him let go of the web and landing on the ground, another taxi stopped almost running over him. "What are you doing?!" The driver yelled at him. Peter didn't answer as he just jumped on the hood and then the roof of the taxi and jumped off swinging away below the bridge.

"Hey watch it, I'm swinging here, I'm swinging here!" He shouted as he kept swinging away. "Woo Hoo!" Peter shouted as the adrenaline kept pumping in his body.

He went and got on top of the edge of the roof of WAYNE Enterprises as he looked at the city, taking off his mask he sat back down and turned on his earpiece that had the police scanner he hacked on it as he was able to actually make it. He was waiting for the next person that sounded like the Cat Burglar to be called. It took 23 minutes, but then he heard it.

"10-43 in South and 5th avenue. Assailant is around 5'10, has blonde hair. He has driven off in a 2004 beige Chevrolet Impala. He is considered heavily armed and dangerous, we have three cars in pursuit." He heard in the scanner.

"That sounds like Uncle Ben's car. And that 10-43 means in pursuit from a robbery taken place, which sounds like his M.O." Peter said to himself feeling lucky about this one. As he jumped off he headed in the direction of the pursuit, as he got closer he heard the sirens, and when he finally got close enough he saw the car.

It was an exact match of his Uncle's car. Peter kept swinging and when he got close enough he let go of his strand of webbing landing on the hood. He started punching the glass of the car, on his third try he got through and punched the man in the face causing him to steer off and slide the car, which was headed for a warehouse wall. Peter jumped off of the car before it crashed, luckily for the man he wasn't hurt bad, he just got out of the car and started jumping holding on to edges of windows, when he got to the third floor window of the warehouse he broke it and went in.

Peter saw all of this from the street. Shooting a web to the wall he pulled himself beside the window and went in. He slowly went to the ceiling as the man didn't see him, he was holding his gun out waiting for anyone to pop out and shoot at. Peter rappelled down behind him and waited for him to turn around, when he did he scared the man hard and the man was about to shoot, but Peter webbed his gun and pulled it away with the strand that was in his hand. He then got off the rappelled strand of webbing with a flip.

"I didn't want to hurt anybody. But if I have to I will." The man said as he tried to swing at Peter, the voice of the man sounded eerily familiar.

"Haven't you already, you killed that man, you killed Ben Parker!" He shouted as the man tried to punch him and kick him. If Peter wasn't mad he'd say that this guy was actually a pretty expert fighter, but it was no match to his speed. But when the man heard Peter's words he stopped, giving Peter the chance to grab him and put him against the wall.

"I didn't meant to shoot him, even less kill him. He was my third accident, I never meant for them to die!" The man shouted at him.

Peter took one hand and rolled down the sleeve of the man seeing the star from the light that was outside as the man's face was still shadowed, but when Peter saw the star it infuriated him as he smashed the man by a window, and when the light hit his face Peter felt his knees almost give away as the man's face was the same face from the man that stole from the announcer the night he went to fight Crusher Dorrance.

"I let you go. And you killed him. I killed him, I could've stopped you, I could've saved him!" Peter shouted. "I should drop you! Take what you took from Ben Parker!" Peter shouted as he did as he said. "No." Peter said as he shot a strand of webbing at the man's foot, and then started cocooning his body. "I can't do that, I can't let him die, Uncle Ben wouldn't approve of that." He said as he kept cocooning him. "I promised that I would use whatever powers I had to help people making it my responsibility." Peter said to himself as he stopped cocooning him and one of the cop's put one of their lights onto Peter who dropped off his business card which landed on the webbing of the man he cocooned.

Peter swung away as the cop kept shining the light on him until he was too far to see him.

"Did you see what I just saw?" Detective Jean DeWolff asked her partner.

"Yeah, like we need anymore of those freaks." said Detective Harvey Bullock as he ate another doughnut. Which only got a glare from his partner.

Peter kept swinging away from the scene and landed on the edge of a building which had gargoyles. "Hey David, mind if I call you David?" Peter asked as he landed next to one. "Well great, you see, now that I finally caught the man that killed my uncle I don't know what to do... Do you have any ideas to what I should do?" He asked the gargoyle, when out of nowhere he heard police sirens, and he heard on his earpiece what was going on.

"10-65 in progress on Upper West Side in fourteenth Street, 3 men considered armed and dangerous, be careful out there officers." Peter heard and turned to 'David'.

"You know David, I don't know how you do it, but you obviously know how to guide people." Peter said. "With great power comes great responsibility. With the powers I have, I have the responsibility to help the people of this city, and I will." Peter said now to himself as he went off... this time not on a vendetta, but as a new hero on his way to protecting the city he loves. So he starts swinging in the direction of the robbery.

When he gets there he sees that it's inside of a bakery.

"Alright, grab the cash from the register and safe, but don't eat anything, this is M's bakery. My great-auntie's." Said the leader of the robbers as Peter was on top of a lamppost and rappelled down, they didn't notice him so once again he decided to make himself known.

"So, you rob the piggy bank, but won't touch the cookie jar. Wow, you must qualify for nephew of the year. Twisted division." He quipped as he got they're attention and also twirled his finger by his temple upside down receiving a glare from the leader.

"Who are you?!" He shouted at Peter.

"Well I'm Spider-Man, and you sir?." Peter answered and asked in a mocking tone.

"Spider-Man? Get him." The leader asks him wondering what type of name that was, but ignores that fact and then tells the guys to attack him. Which they obey as one of them tries to hit him repeatedly with a bat.

"'Spider-Man get him'?" He says as he dodges all of the swings and gets on robber number 2's back and webs the face of the robber number 3 as he tried to swing the bag filled with money at him. As he jumped to avoid the bag, it ends up hitting robber number 2 and Peter lands this time on robber number 3's back.

"I mean really, is that the best you got? So I go to all this trouble to make you my first official spider perps. And the least you can do is keep things interesting." Peter says as he shoots a web at the leader who avoids it, but the web lands on 3 pies behind the leader.

"I always do." He says as he pulls back on the pies as one of them hits the leader on the face as he turned to see what he pulled back, the rest he sent into the air.

Then he jumps off the robber sending robber number 3 and robber number 2 who was in front of robber number 3 into a lamppost as he started running up the wall and jumped off it. When the two robbers fall on the ground as Peter's in the air he is going towards the two pies that he threw into the air and kicks them at the two guy's faces on the ground, which both hit bullseye.

"I'm really quite creative." Peter says to himself as he lands on the top of the lamppost. Then the leader tries to run off, but Peter shoots a web at his right foot which makes him trip, then Peter shoots another web at the two guy's below the lamppost. Peter then uses the lamppost as a pulley as he gets off the lamppost and makes the two guys go up, and the leader to be at his level on the ground, so Peter uses his full strength to push the leader around the lamppost using the web stuck around his foot to tie around the two guys above him.

He hears the sirens of cops on the way since he beat them to the location. So he decides that this is the moment he should leave. When the cops arrive they pull out their guns to see that the guys are upside down on the lamppost by different lines of web. When they realize this they holster their guns, and one of them sees a business card falling from the sky, he grabs it and sees in the front a Spider symbol, when he flips it he sees what it says.

Courtesy of Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man. After the cop read it he was annoyed by it, as it now meant that he was going to have a ton of paperwork.

Peter sees the cops taking the guys down from the lamppost so he decides to head home as he feels that it should be time by now since tomorrow he had school as well. He kept swinging by the street and then got on the train that was on the bridge above the street as he headed home.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Life of a Spider**


	4. Chapter 3: Life of a Spider

**Chapter 3: LIFE OF A SPIDER**

 ***Parker's Residence (12:00 AM)**

Peter was back at his house after the night he had. He went by Aunt May's window to see if she was awake, which she was. When Peter saw this he knew he was going to be in trouble. He took off his mask, gloves, and boots putting them in his bag and put his clothes over the rest of the suit. Then he went into the house trying to tip toe his way to his bedroom, but didn't make it as Aunt May found him even before he could go up the stairs.

"Aunt May! You're awake!" Peter said trying to sound surprised.

"Sit down Peter we need to talk." Aunt May said as she put her hand on his back as he led him to the kitchen. "I know you're a good boy, and you're growing up to be a fine young man. The man of the house now, but you're still my responsibility. I can't have you out 'til midnight." She said as Peter sat down on the chair in the kitchen table. After hearing this he felt kind of guilty for being so late. "You are to be home by ten o'clock, that's my bedtime." She said to him.

"But Aunt May-" Peter was about to say, but was interrupted to his aunt raising her hand telling him to stop.

"If you're late you call, before ten. If you do call, it better be to say that you are on your way home. That's the law in this house Peter. Do we understand each other?" She said and asked for his confirmation.

"Sure Aunt May. That's fair." Peter said sincerely.

"Lovely, now how about a slice of banana cream pie." She said happy she got through to him, and offered him the last slice she already had ready on a plate with a spoon. Which Peter nodded to.

"Okay, nothing went as planned today, understatement of the year. But, I'm still Spider-Man, and still undefeated, and I still have this amazing person watching out for me. Nothing better could be going on for me right now." Peter thought to himself as he took a spoonful of the pie.

 ***Gotham Streets (1:00 AM)**

Batman and Robin had just finished transporting Batgirl back to the location to drop her off today so that she could head home herself, as today they had to deal with Scarecrow this time around since he came back from Star City. They were able to receive info from Oliver into why Scarecrow was in Gotham, which apparently was because he was receiving a new shipment of his fear gas that he made by adding Vertigo to the formula. Which left them no time to go and find Spider-Man so that they could talk to him.

Anyways it wasn't that hard to catch Scarecrow since he didn't expect Batman to know he was there because he took 3 months to make sure everybody possible stayed quiet. He apparently didn't realize that he should also have counted on his allies i.e. the Green Arrow.

They were heading back to the Batcave as Batman was starting to get impatient to see what type of information the police had in this new vigilante that was in 'his' city, Spider-Man. When they got there he went straight to the computer.

"Well, I'm going to sleep because of school tomorrow. Tell me if you found anything in the morning." Dick said as he was walking upstairs to the Manor after taking off his Robin suit.

"Sure will." Was Bruce's answer as he just kept working without turning his head back. Making Dick go to bed as he wondered about what Bruce just said.

"Is he being serious, or not? You can just never tell if he is being sarcastic or serious. His voice is so monotone that it has less waves of emotion than the waves in the Gotham Lake." Dick thought to himself as he passed by Alfred saying goodnight to him.

"Goodnight Master Richard." He said back to him.

"I've already told you my name's Dick." He said as he kept walking to his room.

"I'm sure it is." Alfred told him back. Making him wonder as well if he was trying to be sarcastic, or he was finally recognizing his name. "Well, knowing Alfred it's probably the first." He thought to himself as he finally got into his bed and went to sleep.

*Wayne Manor (7:00 AM)

"Good morning, Bruce. Good morning, Alfred." Dick said as he sat down on the table that was in the dining room.

"Good morning, Master Richard."

"Good morning, Dick." They replied back. Hearing the greeting from Alfred just resolved one of the thoughts from last night. He was trying to insult him, what a bastard. It actually made Dick smile since it just showed that Alfred was never gonna change.

"So any clues to the new Spider-Man?" He asked to Bruce as he received his breakfast plate from Alfred.

"Yes, apparently he's changed his 'heroism', if I recall that's what Master Bruce said." Alfred said as he asked Bruce last night when he had to tell him to get some sleep when it was already 4 in the morning.

"What does Alfred mean by that?" Dick asked this time looking to Bruce.

"It means he has stopped with his vendetta and has realized what he should do, or he caught the guy and since he didn't know what to do next he liked the thrill and has just kept it going." Bruce said as he didn't raise his eyes from his newspapers.

"Have you searched who was the last guy he caught with the characteristics he has been searching for?" Dick asked him making Bruce drop his newspaper down and glare at him, which made Dick have a deadpan look. "Of course you did." Dick said to him and giving himself a note to self to not ask Bruce obvious questions, at questions that seem obvious to Bruce. "Who was it?" He asked wanting to know.

"Surprisingly, the Cat Burglar." Bruce said turning back to his newspaper.

"Did you- you know what, I'm not gonna ask, you probably did. How many guys has he killed?" Dick asked him.

"3 actually, Justin Norby, Elliot Fanning, and... Ben Parker." Bruce said as this time he turned the newspaper and showed the headline to Dick as he just showed a face of shock and surprise as the newspaper was talking about how the Cat Burglar was finally caught and how he was the main suspect in three murders, which were about the three people Bruce just said.

"Justin Norby didn't have any family left, Elliot Fanning was a foster child, but Ben Parker has a certain teenager that still lives with his widowed wife." Bruce said to Dick.

"Are, are you insinuating that Peter could be the Spider-Man?" Dick asked him, not wanting to hear the answer as he already knew it, but didn't want it to be true.

"Well Master Richard, I'd think that that would be pretty obvious by the use of his words, don't you think?" Alfred said as he came back from the kitchen with a new pot of fresh coffee for Bruce.

"You know, you're sarcasm is going to run out one of these days." Dick said as he glared at Alfred tired of it. "I keep wondering if you have any other tone of voice, but you just keep correcting me." Dick said again only drawing raised eyebrows from Alfred.

"Well then, if that's the only tone of voice you hear, then don't expect any more goodnights and good mornings from me." He said as he left back to the kitchen after filling Bruce's cup of coffee. Making Dick turn to Bruce and see him smiling, only making Dick slap himself in the head.

"I'm so stupid." Dick said.

"I would think so as well!" Dick heard from the kitchen only making him slam his head against the table. Drawing raised eyebrows from Bruce, who just shrugged and went back to the newspaper.

Dick sighed. "I'll apologize later... I'm gonna be late to school. And I'll see if Peter really is Spider-Man." Dick said as he started eating fast as he saw that the clock hit 7:30 AM. Bruce didn't look up from the newspaper, already knowing Dick was going to do that before he told him his guess of who Spider-Man is.

 ***Gotham Science High School (8:10 AM)**

Peter kept walking by the halls as he went to his locker, seeing Barbara standing there waiting for him, Peter had been having this thought in his head all day since the morning telling him that he was forgetting something, and seeing Barbara only brought it up more to his mind, but he just couldn't remember.

"Hey Pete." Barbara said as she finally saw him.

"Hey Barbara. What are you doing here? I'd think that you would be in your first period already working away." Peter said joking to her.

"Ha ha, very funny. But I just came here to make sure that you didn't forget about our date for today." Barbara said to him which drew an alarm in Peter's brain as he finally remembered what he was forgetting. He luckily kept it cool and didn't show any reaction to remembering.

"Pssh, please how could I forget a date with the great Barbara Gordon?" Peter said drawing a small blush from her.

"Don't try to save yourself, I know you forgot, Dick told me how you didn't even talk to him once about it yesterday. He said he was surprised to not see you so excited to just go home and go to sleep early so that today could come quicker." She said to him drawing a confusing look from Peter. "His words, not mine." She said defending herself.

"Ok, well yeah I did forget, but I have just had a lot on my mind lately, Uncle Ben mostly of course, but Aunt May as well. But I've been getting through it, and if you are at any moment gonna ask me if I don't want to do it because I don't feel up to it. Then my answer is no. I've been waiting for this since 7th grade." Peter said the last part without thinking which made him realize what he said 3 seconds later which made him smack his head mentally.

"Oh really?" Barbara asked him finding this intriguing.

"Uhm, yeah, well, you see, uhm." Peter kept trying to figure out what to say, but he was tongue tied.

"Well good news for you, because I've been waiting for you to ask since 7th grade." She said to him only making Peter drop his jaw so fast when Harry saw it from his own locker a couple of yards away he thought Peter dislodged it from it's place. Wondering what was going on he went to check it out.

"What? You thought those smiles and glances meant nothing? I was trying to clue you into the fact that I liked- and still do -you too." She said only making Peter turn around to the lockers and smash his head against them... only for him to make a big dent on them. Peter realizing what he did tried to cover it up.

"Wow... these lockers are just so old. Am I right?" He said making Barbara's eyes that were about to pop out to look back at him with her eyes going back to normal.

"Yeeeeaaah, right." She said wondering what was up with Peter, his voice made it sound like he was trying to hide something.

"Ok, so what happened here that made Peter dislodge his jaw, and also receive a concussion?" Harry asked as he finally reached them.

"I just found out that Barbara here liked me since 7th grade as well." Peter told Harry making him put his hand outwards and pull his fingers back as he meant to say 'give me'. Peter just sighed now hating his life as he took the 5 dollar bill he was going to use for lunch and gave it to Harry.

"What was that?" Barbara asked.

"Harry here made a bet that all of your looks and glances weren't just because you knew that I liked you. And most of the time when he makes the bets, no matter how long in time it takes, he makes me pay up." Peter told her which made her look at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"What? I kept telling him that you were interested, but he kept saying you were just trying to be friendly, I wanted you guys to happen. So I made a bet out of it to prove it." Harry said as he put the five bucks in his pocket.

"It's not that. My question is, why does a rich guy always have to make bets? It's like one of the most stereotypical things about rich people." Barbara said only making Peter agree as he glared at Harry.

"Because we actually have the money to back it up. That. Simple." He answered making Peter think that he probably was asked this question a lot.

"Still, so were you really that surprised? I mean how did it come up anyways?" Harry asked them.

"Because like always I make slips and I said how I have been waiting to go on a date with her since 7th grade. Only for her to tell me she has been waiting just as long for me to ask." Peter explained to Harry who was trying his best not to laugh.

"Oh wait till Dick hears about this. I'll leave you guys alone, there's five more minutes until class starts, and I think y'all have to talk." He said as he started leaving.

"So what are the exact details for the date?" Barbara asked Peter as she hugged her books closer to her.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could have a cup of coffee at CC Jitters, and then we could take a refill with us while we walked around the park. What do you think?" He asked her.

"Well, my answer is yes, and yes." Barbara said.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"Yes to the coffee, and yes to the walk around the park." She explained drawing a mouthed oh from Peter as he now understood.

"You know, I never actually asked for your address." Peter said making Barbara go right to her bag, take out a pen, tare out a piece of paper from her notebook and start writing.

"Here you go." She said as she gave the paper to him with her address, the minute bell ringing, making both start going their separate ways, but Peter stopped making her realize her mistake.

"It's apartment 1837. I don't know how I could forget to write that." She said as she mentally slapped herself, but glad to only receive a smile from Peter.

"Great, I'll pick you up at six." Peter said as he started to walk backwards slowly.

"And I'll be expecting you." She said as she did the same and turned around to start speed walking to her class, same as Peter as that was their goodbye to each other.

When Peter crossed the corner he started running, his first class was all the way at the other side of the school. Realizing that there were no students in the halls (so he thought), Peter started to run close to 30 miles per hour, not wanting to draw to much attention to himself from inside the classes.

He also used the walls when he needed to make turns by jumping on them and running on them for a moment to then push off them. Then when Peter turned the last corner he heard the bell making him jump forward to the front of the door and then jump again this time throwing his body into the class as he did a roll.

When the bell stopped ringing, Peter stood up and pumped his fist to himself and mouthed yes. Obviously everybody in the class looked at him weird, but Peter then thought that it was for a total reason. And that's when Peter realized it.

He was in the wrong class.

"Sorry... wrong class." He said as he backed up slowly back to the door and then when he opened it rushed out and went to the class that was right in front of the class he mistakenly went into. Peter walked over to the door as it was closed and slammed his head 3 times to it to knock on it and hurt himself at the same time, as he felt stupid as crap at the moment.

When the teacher opened the door he walked in and went straight to his chair.

"Mr. Parker, glad you could join us." Mr. Hunter said.

"Sorry Mr. Hunter, won't happen again." Peter said.

"I hope so, now class-." He was interrupted by another knock to the door, which was now annoying him, although this time he had a good guess to who it was.

"Mr. Grayson, happy to see you could make it this time around." Mr. Hunter started saying right before he could open the door completely, and what do you know, it was Dick.

"Sorry, Mr. Hunter, I forgot the book again in my locker." Dick said as he went to his seat next to Peter and Harry.

"If your memory was any worse I'd think you'd forget your name sometimes." The teacher said getting tired of Dick being late.

"Yeah, I guess so." Dick said taking the insult since he knew that it was getting irritating for the teacher.

"So what happened to you Peter? Dick has his reason, what was yours?" Harry asked him while Dick started sitting down, also hearing the beginning of Harry's question.

"Me and Barbara were finishing up the details to the date." Peter easily explained.

"That's what I thought." Harry told him guessing that that's what happened.

Dick though was thinking back to when he tailed Peter to class as he was thinking how it was possible for Peter to be able to run at the speed that he actually ran at, since it was almost impossible to follow him from behind as Peter was going too fast, thanks to the training he received from Bruce though, he was able to barely keep up, but really the only thought Dick had was simple. "Peter is Spider-Man."

 ***Wayne Manor (4:00 PM)**

As soon as Dick opened the front door of the Manor he started running, avoiding Alfred on the way to the library to go down the stairs to the Batcave. As he went into the library he threw his bag into the couch that was in it as he played the notes on the piano that he memorized since day 1 to open the secret entrance from the shelves. When it opened he started running down the stairs taking them by threes. When he got to the bottom he went to the computer as Bruce was waiting for him as he looked at the breaking news of Penguin breaking out of Arkham... again.

"I think you're right, but for that to be true. I need to know all the possible powers that Spidey may have." Dick said to him without saying hello. Bruce obviously didn't mind since he has always been such a serious man.

"Well from what I've been able to tell from witness reports and security cameras is that he has enhanced strength, speed, reflexes, stamina, and agility. Plus adhesive powers on his hands and feet, wall-crawling really, and finally a theory of an early warning system." Bruce said to him as he was still looking at the details from Penguin's prison break.

"What? How does he have so many powers?" Dick asked him, not thinking that he actually had that many. "I mean I believe the speed, agility, and wall-crawling. But from where do the others come in?" Dick told Bruce.

Which made him sigh and take off the details from Penguin as he put them aside as he showed Dick the video from the security cameras that come from a bakery that apparently was being broken in by three guys, in which they were foiled by Spider-Man. Seeing the whole video only left Dick shocked as it really looked like he barely tried. Although when he saw what he did with the pies really made him have a chuckle.

"Well, I can see the reflexes, and stamina, but where does the strength come in?" Dick asked him.

"Did you not see how he could easily pick up those three guys together onto the lamppost?" Was Bruce's obvious answer.

"Ok yeah, there's the strength." Dick said as he realized that just then.

"But how did you get that early warning system as a theory?" Dick asked wanting to know as much as possible.

"He easily knew where each swing from all the guys where going to happen before they happened, but I think there is also a possibility for it than just being a warning system, again just a theory." Bruce said as he went back to the Penguin prison break.

"Well anyways, back to what I was saying. Peter being Spider-Man, big possibility." Dick said making Bruce shut off the computer turning to Dick wanting to hear this with full attention.

"Talk." Bruce told him.

"Well, before class started, I followed him, and since his locker is all the way on the other side of the school me and Barbara, well mostly Barbara, were able to keep him there close to after the last minute of when class starts. So I followed him, or at least tried my best as I barely was able to. But anyways, he was running faster than a normal human ever could. I think he was hitting 30 something miles per hour, but also when he'd have to make turns, he ran across the walls and then got back on the ground, and I mean ran like he was at a 90 degree angle to the wall." Dick explained to Bruce everything he saw. "And now that I think about it, I totally believe the super-strength because he was able to jump- without even trying might I add -from the beginning of a hallway to the middle of it." Dick said to the side of his explanation.

"Hmm. Well this obviously sums it up, now we know who it is under the mask, the question is. What should we do about it?" Bruce asks Dick wanting his opinion to be accounted for.

"I think that maybe we should let him be, if anything he's not messing with major criminals, just petty crimes. So it's bringing down the crime rate as well. I say let's just see how far this takes him." Dick tells him thinking it was probably the best way to go.

"My thoughts exactly." Bruce said as he turned back to the computer. "Now... go do your homework." Bruce told him drawing a grunt from Dick as he went back upstairs. "And don't forget you wanted to apologize to Alfred!" He shouted up to him only drawing a bigger grunt.

 ***Parker's Residence (5:00 PM) (Peter's POV)**

I have been working nonstop since I got home on things I have been thinking would be good upgrades to my suit, as well as for the web shooters. I have already come up with an idea of a belt under the shirt, having replaceable web cartridges on them if I ever need a refill, and seeing the Bat signal in the skies most of the time gave me the idea of making my own Spider-Signal on my belt to make my self known, or for advantages in a fight or something.

I have also been thinking of ideas for my web shooters, I mean I have already been able to make globs, strands, and impact webs out of them. The impact webbing is mostly the way the webbing comes out of the shooter as they come out as small cannon balls that travel at high speeds as they hurt a lot when they hit a bad guy.

When I look up at the time I put my notebook aside and decide to take a shower. When I'm done, I start getting ready to go over to Barbara's apartment that is close to the park and CC Jitters, so if I web swing on my way there I might just make it in 15 minutes. So i go to the bathroom to take the shower and when I'm done, I start dressing up, when I'm done I like the turn out of my choices, a blue button-up long sleeve shirt with jeans that luckily hide my suit underneath. When I look at the time it says that it's 5:35 PM. Giving me plenty of time to make it, and also to get flowers.

Since now I'm used to having the web shooters on my wrists at all times, I just went downstairs, said goodbye to Aunt May and to expect me to be late because of the date and when I went out the door, I went into an empty alley, then I looked around making sure nobody would see me. I climbed up the walls on to the roof, not trusting this city very well, I only put my mask and just started swinging in the direction to Barbara's apartment. Stopping to get the flowers, I obviously took off my mask for that moment, but I was able to get a couple of roses. I mean no one can hate the classics.

After I stopped to get the flowers I went into another alley, this time I didn't put on the mask, trusting height to help people not see my face. When I saw Barbara's building ahead I went to the side of the building beside it and went into the alley that was between the two, when I dropped down I started walking in the direction of the door, but as soon as I tried to pass by the doorman he stopped me raising his arm.

 ***No POV**

"Woah, can I help you sir?" The doorman asked me as he dropped his arm.

"No, no, I'm going up to-" Peter says as he realizes that his bag is open with the gloves of his suit pointing out and tries to put them back in the bag subtly.

"Dropping off or picking up?" The doorman asks.

"Am I what?" Peter asks him not understanding.

"Are you dropping off or picking up? You are a messenger, you have a package in your bag." The doorman clarifies.

"I don't have a package, I'm not a messenger. I have a date with-" Peter says while trying to close the bag subtly. But the doorman sees him and cuts him off.

"What's in the bag?" He asks Peter.

"I have to go up, I'm gonna be late." Peter says trying to change the subject as he starts walking to the door, but is stopped again.

"Who are you going to see?" The doorman asked him.

"Barbara Gordon, you know Barbara Gordon, she's in apartment 1837." He says trying to show that he knows her.

"Your name?" The man asks Peter who totally wasn't expecting the question so it took him longer to answer.

"Peter, sorry, it's Peter Parker, why?." He says after finally understanding the question.

"Is she, uhm, tutoring you?" The doorman asks making Peter just stare at him... he's the smartest kid in school, he doesn't need no tutoring which Peter answers the doorman's question just by shaking his head side to side saying no.

"Can you open your bag please?" The doorman went back to the bag making Peter want to kill himself, but he didn't answer the question as he was getting tired of this.

"No bag, no Barbara." The doorman clarified.

"Fine." Peter said and turned around to leave.

Peter went back to the alley that he came in and web-zipped up pulling himself higher and higher, when he got to the roof, he started to climb down slowly, he counted down from the 20th floor all the way to when he reached 18. Now there where 20 apartments on this side, and on this side were the odd apartments.

He just went to the second to last window in which he jumped in on the fire escape that was there, when he looked into the window he saw her inside, and then realized that this was probably her room. Now nervous because of it Peter knocked on the window three times getting Barbara's attention.

"How did you get up here?" Barbara asked him after she got up from her seat and opened the window letting him climb inside.

"The fire escape... your doorman's intimidating." Peter told her as he finally was completely inside her room.

"It's eighteen stories." She said which got a simple answer from Peter.

"Yeah. This is your room." Peter said changing the subject.

"Yes it's my room." She said realizing what he meant.

"I'm in your room." He said as he was now more nervous than ever.

"Hey, hey it's ok. Wait what happened to yo-" She was about to ask, but she was interrupted as her bedroom door opened.

"Sweetie-." James Gordon started saying, but stopped when he saw Peter.

"You must be Peter." He said trying to push the thought away of the fact that he was in his daughter's room.

"Yeah, nice to finally meet you sir. You're a legend of a cop." Peter said as he really was amazed by how much Barbara's dad had done all over the city, helping bring crime down, even before Batman came into the mix.

"Thanks, now what are you doing in my daughter's room?" He asked as he couldn't avoid the thought any longer.

"I tried to go by the front door, but your doorman's intimidating so I came up the fire escape." Peter said explaining why he was here.

"It's eighteen stories." Gordon told him as Peter couldn't believe that he was being told this twice.

"Yeah I know, but nothing could keep me away from your daughter sir, I've liked her since seventh grade." Peter told him which drew a smile from his dad.

"So this is the Peter you always talked about? The Peter Parker?" He asked his daughter making her blush as she only nodded.

"Well, she wouldn't stop talking about you since seventh grade as well, you're lucky you asked her out, she was talking about how she was going to give up." He told Peter.

"DAD!" Barbara yelled as now she was mad.

"No no it's fine, I gave my Aunt May the same burden as well. Plus, Aunt May always says I have always been hard-headed." Peter said. James Gordon was liking Peter, he apparently knew what to say to get rid of tension or any type of awkwardness.

"Well you have won my blessing. You two can now go to your date. And Peter, have her here before nine alright?" Gordon said and warned Peter.

"No problem, after all, I don't want to get shot." Peter said to James drawing a chuckle from him.

"Come on Barbara, I think this date was overdue, don't you think?" Peter talked to her now.

"Yeah I do." She said as they walked out of her room and out the front door.

"I hope they have a better relationship than what me and Barbara had. After she walked out nothing has been the same for me and Barbara, she walked out on us because of alcohol. I hope they don't suffer through something like that." James thought to himself as he saw them walk out the door.

*Outside the Apartment

"That, went well." Peter said to her insecurely.

"Yeah... talk about total embarrassment." She told him, making him laugh and receive a teasing punch to the arm from her. He acted in mock hurt.

"Hey, at least it wasn't with Aunt May, trust me, she says the weirdest things about me." He says as he shudders in disgust.

"Now I want to meet her even more." She said trying to get on his nerves. And when she saw his face of how scared he is of that actually happening, it made her laugh.

"It's not funny, I still find out that she knows so many of my secrets, which is creepy!" He says a little loud as they're going down on the elevator. "Who knows if she knows that I'm Spider-Man as well." Peter thought to himself.

"Oh! Before I forget..." Peter said as he goes back to his bag to take out the flowers he got. "These are for you." Peter starts saying, but his words started slowing down because he saw how smashed together the flowers are, probably from the jumping and swinging.

"I'm sorry, sorry really I didn't mean for them to end up like this." Peter starts saying, but his words are intertwined with Barbara's own words.

"No no, they're alright, they're great." She tried to say, but Peter wouldn't stop trying to apologize so she kissed him making him feel paralyzed.

"I-I-uhm... I. Herrhem." Peter tried to speak, but then cleared his throat.

"They're beautiful." She says as she takes the ones that were not damaged. "See they look fine." She said as she looks at him making him draw a smile as she give him her own.

"Wow... talk about looking for the best in people." Peter said drawing a laugh from Barbara.

They walked out of the elevator when they finally reached the lobby walking out of the building, Peter forgot about the doorman, but he obviously didn't forget about Peter.

"Hey! I told you that you couldn't go inside." He said making Peter turn around look at him as he remembered.

"I had a date, you weren't going to stop me. By the way, you should put security on your fire escapes." Peter said as he started running with Barbara's hand as they both started laughing at the face the doorman gave. "Huh, when he wants something, he wants something. Now that's what I call a stubborn man." The doorman thought as he also guessed that he was gonna see the kid a lot more in the next couple of weeks.

Peter and Barbara kept walking in the direction to CC Jitters as Barbara started thinking back to what Peter said in the morning at school today.

"Hey Pete, what did you mean that you were also thinking about Aunt May?" She asked him as she was just too curious, although she was expecting him to say something that was like 'nothing you need to worry about'.

"You mean in the morning at school?" Peter asked her which she nodded. "Well on Wednesday I came downstairs ready to go to school, and I overheard the conversation she had with a neighbor, Anna, who is also one of her closest friends, she was talking about how we were not being able to go by with no money." Peter told her and explained to her what he overheard.

 ***Flashback (Peter's POV)**

I was jogging down the stairs as I was ready to go into the kitchen and say good morning to Aunt May, but I overhear she is talking with the neighbor Anna again.

"It isn't getting any easier Anna." I hear Aunt May say hiding behind the wall of the stairs. "We're almost out of money." When I hear that I start feeling guilty.

"But May, I'm sure Ben left some-" I hear Anna trying to comfort Aunt May, but she is cut off by her.

"Ben Parker was many, many wonderful things, but a financial wizard he was not." Aunt May said trying to make a joke out of it, but while I heard her say this I also put my hand on a picture that was on the wall of Uncle Ben, her and me as I felt distraught about another problem coming form Uncle Ben's murder... that I could've stopped.

"*sigh* I miss him so..." She said as she was now feeling down, but apparently she hated that feeling as she laughed. "Oh, but listen to me go on, we'll manage. And please not a word of this to Peter, I wouldn't want him to be concerned." She told Anna and I took that moment to make it my entrance as I pretended that I was going down the stairs from the top by hitting my feet on the same step a couple of times and then actually went into the kitchen.

"Herrhem, hey, Aunt May, how's the most beautiful girl in Gotham this morning." I said as I walked over to her and kissed her cheek, but what I said drew a laugh from her.

"Oh Peter, now hurry off... you don't want to be late to school today, after all, you still have that goal of yours of not missing a single day." Aunt May told me as she gave me my lunch bag and also as I headed out of the door.

"No ma'am." I said as I gave her a smile, but when she turned back to Anna my face went back to one of concern, as she was right, I am going to be worried about it as I left to swing on to school.

 ***Flashback ends (No POV)**

"Wow, so what exactly have you been thinking about it?" Barbara asked him after hearing his story.

"Well, that's the problem. I don't know what to do, obviously the first thing needed is for me to get a job, but the problem is that I don't know where." Peter explained to Barbara as they finally reached CC Jitters and he opened the door for her to go in.

"Thank you, gentleman." She said in a mocking tone.

"No problem, my lady." Peter told her mockingly as well, but she didn't expect him to say that so she blushed again and tried to hide it.

Peter then walked in himself and together they went to the counter to order their drinks.

"Hi, may I take your order?" Asked the cashier/waitress. Peter looked down at her name tag and started to order.

"Hi Sarah, I'll have a large Italian Cappuccino, and she will have..." Peter said as he started to look at Barbara trying to point out that she should order herself.

"A large half and half coffee with 3 sugars." Barbara said right after she saw Peter's look.

"Ok, is that all?" She asked them, Peter was about to answer no, but his stomach growled and it made Barbara try to hold in her laugh, but was having a hard time, as she was also receiving a glare from Peter, although he was trying not to laugh as well.

"I think my stomach answered for me, we'll have 3 doughnuts, all chocolate glazed?" He said and said the last bit as a question as he looked at Barbara who just nodded her head yes.

"Ok, if your stomach is happy now, the total is sixteen dollars and 72 cents." Sarah told them as she added all of the numbers into the machine.

"Talk about living in an expensive state." Peter muttered to himself, but Barbara heard it and chuckled to herself. Peter went to his wallet and took out a 20 as he still was taking care of half the money he won from the wrestling match.

"Wow Pete, I thought you said you and your aunt were having trouble with money?" Barbara said as she was able to catch a peek at Peter's wallet and see all the bills he had in there, and she thought that if there were a few more bills the wallet would bust. Peter then didn't know what to do, he didn't have anything to back up the fact that he had so many bills in his wallet, he was stuck.

Finally getting an idea of what to say after he finally gave the 20 to the cashier/waitress, he took the receipt and looked around to see a private spot to talk, and decided on just going outside to sit down, after all, they take the coffee to the person so he didn't need to worry about not getting their coffee.

"Uhm, well, I entered a competition and I was able to win the prize money of one thousand dollars." Peter said telling the half-truth, and decided to keep the major details to himself.

"Well, I only saw like half in your wallet, what happened to the rest?" Barbara asked him.

"Well, the other half I put in the stash of money Uncle Ben had for emergencies which is what Aunt May is having to use to pay the bills, but they're going to run out fast, I give it one month tops, I thought of that so that it would give me enough time to find a good job that can help on the long run." Peter told her, afterwards they stayed quiet as they saw that the coffees and doughnuts were coming over and they both considered this conversation private.

"Wow, you really feel responsible about all of this don't you?" She asked him when the waitress left and they both grabbed a doughnut and took sips from their coffee and cappuccino.

"You have no idea. And I also promised to Uncle Ben that i would take care of Aunt May at his funeral. I need to, she can't work herself, she is beginning to get into the stage in where the human body is so delicate and fragile, I have to take care of her." Peter explained to her, and hearing all of this only made Barbara feel more amazed by how Peter is so mature for someone their age, after all, he is 16 for god's sake.

"You're just full of surprises aren't you?" Barbara asked him which drew confusion from him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"The way you care, and put everything on your shoulders, it just shows and proves maturity and the need to help others as well as put them first over yourself. If anything that makes you one of the best guys at school. And I am lucky that you actually asked me out." She said, and when Peter heard the ending it made him feel warm in his cheeks, that's when he realized that he was blushing and tried to hide it shyly.

"Well thanks." Peter said as he kept looking away, but now felt the sharp pain of his spider-sense at the back of his skull warning him from danger. Peter now suspicious looked around to see what was causing it, but now he was hearing a whine coming from above him and saw a bird. Or so he thought as he saw more closely he saw that it was a human in what looked like tech flight, and what surprised him even more is that he was carrying something on his feet, worse yet it was someone.

He heard them yelling talking about something. "Toomes, stop! What will any of this accomplish!" He heard a voice that sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it.

"A means to an end, Osborn! Something you know all about!" He heard who he guessed was Toomes. And when he processed what he heard he realized who was the one being carried by the feet of the man... It was Harry's dad.

"Uhh, Barbara I have to go, I just realized that Aunt May needs help with setting up a new shelf. Yeah so I'll see you tomorrow." Peter said as he started getting up to go to an alley and change, but he wasn't the only one to notice and hear Toomes and Norman Osborn in the air as she herself was getting up.

"No it's alright I forgot that I made plans with one of my friends to go to the mall and I need to go home to change." She said as she started running back in the direction of her house, making Peter think that maybe this wasn't going to work out if what she said was true.

But that didn't matter now as he went to the alley that was beside the CC Jitters and started taking off his shirt and then took off his jeans, then put on his gloves and boots and finally his mask, now when he was nearing the end of the alley he took his bag with the clothes that were now in it and threw it against it shooting a web at it so that no one decided to take it while he was saving Norman.

He then jumped as high as possible and landed on the roof of the building and started running full speed, now people thought Spidey was just an urban legend, but after today it was going to be a real person.

Peter kept running in the direction they saw them go jumping from rooftop to rooftop and after gaining enough speed, he jumped off the next roof now swinging away, soon enough he caught up to them as kept swinging at full speed and was able to hear their conversation again.

"You will publicly apologize for stealing my invention!" He heard the so called Toomes yell at Norman, which made Peter think that that was just the end of his demands towards Norman as he was threatening his life to obtain them.

"I will do no such things old man!" Norman said making Peter feel like he was a very brave man as being in the position he was in would destroy almost anybody's confidence.

"I may be an old man, but I'm not a patient one!" Peter heard Toomes yell, which Peter decided was his cue to push his limits of speed as he also saw Toomes starting to fly higher into the air higher than the buildings. He then dropped Norman as he was falling screaming.

"NO!" Peter thought as he let himself fall and then swung again and caught Norman in the air, seeing that he had him in his grip Peter decided to let his joking side pop out.

"Woah guys, you play hot potato hard core." He said as he thought Toomes face was priceless by how he didn't expect him to catch Norman.

"Wh- What is this! These skies are mine now!" He heard Toomes shout behind him as he was now swinging not to catch up to Toomes, but to swing away from him.

"He may be right, I really just rent." Peter says talking to Norman as he kept switching him from arm to arm so that he could web swing with both hands.

"What are you babbling about? Put me down!" Norman asked and told Peter as he was getting tired of being helpless to himself in the air.

"Dude, you are the bossiest damsel in distress that I have ever rescued. Also the ugliest, heaviest, and the first." Peter told him wanting to get back at him for the many times he treated Harry poorly and he had to say... he felt a weight off his chest.

"Who are you?!" Surprisingly Toomes and Norman asked this synchronized, but Peter didn't put his mind to it, he put his mind more on his swinging.

"Why I am your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man of course." Spider-Man told both of them as there was a tight turn he wouldn't be able to get around of so he let himself swing towards the building in front of him and landed on it with his feet with Norman hanging down from his arm, and jumped off as soon as he landed to keep moving.

"Spider-Man?! But I thought you were a myth!" Spider-Man heard Toomes say as he kept flying towards them.

"I'm in need of a press agent." Spider-Man says as he keeps avoiding Toomes, but apparently Toomes got smart and with one of his wings cut the webbing before he could shoot another one and made Spider-Man lose grip of Norman.

While Spider-Man is falling he sees two cops coming out of the precinct that he was trying to reach and thanks to Toomes this was going to be easier.

Spider-Man flipped his body in the air falling head first and putting his arms and legs straight to increase his speed, he catches Norman and gets ready to yell to get the cops' attention.

"HEADS UP!" He shouted getting their attention and some people in the streets as he shot another web and went low almost touching the sidewalk, but threw Norman to the poor Detective DeWolff who was having a conversation with her partner.

As Norman ended up on the ground with DeWolf. They both started getting up, but they went back on the ground as Toomes came close with his now seen talons that were on his feet, but missed.

"What's going on?!" DeWolff asked Norman as they were now standing.

"Explanations inside! NOW!" Norman yelled as he started running into the precinct followed by the detectives. Toomes seeing this just kept going forward not risking to go back and getting shot at by the police with the now known Spider-Man following him.

"Look Beaky, I admire anyone who dresses up as their favorite animal, better yet you can fly. So I gotta ask, have you ever heard about revenge not being the best choice for your problems?" Spider-Man told him as he was now in front of him and was web-swinging backwards as he was also facing Toomes.

"Urgh." Toomes grunted as he increased his speed making Spider-Man having to move aside and land on a building and saw how he just started flying in an upwards angle leaving the scene. "Woah Beaky, don't fly away mad!" Peter shouted at him and it made Toomes lose his nerves with that name.

"The name is VULTURE!" The now named Vulture shouted at Spider-Man as he left.

Spider-Man knowing he couldn't follow him in the sky, decided to go home. But before he could he heard a voice call him.

"Hey! Was I too late?!" Spider-Man looked across from the building he was on the side of and saw someone he wasn't expecting to see... Batgirl.

"Yeah he flew away mad that I ruined his flying party." Spider-Man said as he jumped off the building and web-zipped to her side. "So, what brings the all beautiful Batgirl into the light? I thought you were nocturnal?" Spider-Man asked her, and she was happy she had the mask all the way down to her cheeks because then Spider-Man wouldn't be able to see her blush.

"Well, when there's trouble I believe there are exceptions to when I wake up." She answered to him as she looked at the precinct seeing Norman coming out of it. "Good to see you were able to save him. Do you know what exactly that guy was after?" She asked him now getting serious.

"Well, while I tried to catch up to him I eavesdropped into their conversation, and apparently Vulture was demanding that Norman had to publicly apologize for stealing something that he made." Spider-man explained to Batgirl as she was listening closely to everything he had to say to see if she could find anything out of it and obviously she did.

"Well, we might need to bring Batman into this, if he's going to do this again, Batman will want to be a part of it." Batgirl said as she kept looking at the location she saw him leaving when she got there.

"Why couldn't he be out here now? Doesn't he realize that crime doesn't just happen at night?" Spider-Man asked her as he would've liked having some help.

"Batman, he's kind of complicated. He likes fighting crime using darkness as his advantage, and it helps to scare the crooks and bad guys when they know that at any moment they could be the ones attacked. So if he starts popping out in the day, people are going to start realizing that he is just as much a guy as anybody else, the dark is his power, if he doesn't have it, he isn't as strong." Batgirl explained to Spider-Man and that got him a little angry because it just made it sound like Batman went out to fight crime when he felt like it, doesn't matter if crime is heavier at night, it just was going against his Uncle's promise and he was going to give Batgirl the lesson.

"It shouldn't matter when you fight crime, a great man once told me something that I have lived by ever since I lost him. That with great power comes great responsibility, meaning that if you have the power to do things that will help people you have the responsibility to do those things, so if you have the power to fight crime, then you have the responsibility to fight it at anytime it doesn't matter the time of day, because at any moment a person can die, get hurt, or lose someone close to them. It doesn't just happen at night, it happens in the day too. So tell Batman that if he really wants to help this city, to worry more on who he has to fight, than when he has to do it." Spider-Man told Batgirl and then jumped off the building and swung away leaving her in doubt to what he said, because he sounded like he was her age, yet he sounded more wise than some elders that she knows.

"Well, one thing's for sure, he wants to help people the best possible way he can." Batgirl said to herself as she went back to her house... she needed to call Peter and see if they could have another rain check.

 ***Batcave (8:30 PM) (Bruce's POV)**

"Sir, are you sure you should be spending so much time on the new vigilante? After all, you and the Justice League are all hands on deck to find the new Secret Society that is being led by Grodd." Alfred suggested to me as he always looks out for the best of me, although sometimes he just uses sarcasm to such an extreme measure that even rivals that of a teenager's.

"That is true Alfred, but I am trying to find out what Peter is trying to do, and also see if my new theory of Peter doing this on the long run is going to become true." I explained to him as he has has been showing up a lot more, and also the fact of the news talking about how he saved Norman Osborn from a new villain calling himself Vulture.

"Barbara also told me about his own opinion about me, and he did bring out a fact that even I may have to agree on." I told Alfred as he was leaving my dinner beside me.

"Oh and what would that be?" He asked me.

"Well, he literally gave her a speech about something that I think his uncle told him before he died. It has to do with great power and how if you have it, you have the responsibility to use it for good. He then described how if Batman has the power to help people not just at night, but in the day as well, it's his responsibility to do so. And you know what, I think he might be right." I explained to Alfred as I turned to him to see him face to face so that I could get his advice from this.

"Well since you're giving me the look for advice..." Alfred said as he started smiling making me smile at him as well. He was my father figure after my parents were murdered so he is one of the very few that can get me to smile so much. "Then, I'd have to say that there is truth to what he says, but the question is not can Batman help people during the day. The question is, should he help people during the day? Putting his life at risk even more since then he wouldn't have any shadows for his advantage and protection?" Alfred told me and left.

"He made sense, after all, if I did get killed in the middle of battle during the day and my mask was taken off then a lot of people would easily find out that Batman is Bruce Wayne. But I also have to look at it in Peter's point of view, if we can help people and save them, it shouldn't matter if we die or not, because if we're dead and people find out who we are then it really wouldn't matter because well, we're dead. Peter's right, maybe it's time that Batman didn't just work at night. It makes even more sense to do it since Barry and Clark haven't stopped bothering me about it every time that I've been in the Watchtower." I kept thinking and there were a lot more pros than cons so I decided that it was time that people found out that Batman is not just nocturnal.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The Truth Revealed**


	5. Chapter 4: The Truth Revealed

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long with this, schoolwork has pretty much been stacking up and now that it is so close to the end of the school year I expect it to be a lot easier to write and then came the trouble of having to work during the summer so it made it even harder with no off days. Anyways, here's chapter 4, the one all of you have been waiting for. Really sorry for being so late, but a lot of stuff has happened since my last update in December and I am again really sorry about that. Anyways, here you go.**

 **Chapter 4: The Truth Revealed**

 ***Gotham City Jewelry Store (9:45 PM)**

Three crooks went up the stairs and out of the door that was on the roof of the jewelry store; each of them had a bag filled with priceless rocks and jewelry on their backs and they walked over to the end of the roof to get ready to start their getaway.

"Come on guys, one jump to the next roof and we're a million bucks richer." The first goon said.

"Yeah right, just wait 'til the boss takes his cut, then we'll only have 10%." The second goon corrected.

"Max, Alex, just shut up and jump before we get caught by the Bat or the Spider. Gotta say I hate the latter more, at least the Bat takes this shit more seriously." The last goon whose name was Flint said as the second one now known as Max jumped off only for them to hear a _thwip._ What looked like a spider web-line caught Max while he was still falling towards the other roof and he was pulled back. The other two turned around to look behind them to see who was pulling Max back only to be hit at that moment by a bright disturbing red light.

"Ohh not you again." Said the first goon now known as Max.

"Speak of the devil." Whispered Flint to himself.

"And yet we meet again, Dillon, O'hirn, and Marco. What is this, the third time this month?" Spider-Man said as he had the light coming from his belt and had Alex O'hirn already tied up hanging upside-down off a radio tower that was on the roof and Spidey was behind him standing on one of the railings of the tower.

"Just wait until I get my hands on ya, you skinny little creep." O'hirn said as he kept trying to rip the webbing so he could beat him up.

"How many times do I have to tell you Alex O'hirn? You can't rip through those." Spider-Man mocked him with a parent type of voice as he turned his attention back to Max Dillon and Flint Marco.

"Okay so, Marco, Dillon, now tell me, what do you think of my new Spider-signal?" Spidey said as he jumped off the railing somersaulting in the air and landing with his back facing Max.

"Is it too much? Cuz Batman has his own Bat-signal so I thought, 'hey, why not?' You know where I'm going with this?" He asked them taunting them as Max tried to catch him off guard and swung his bag of jewels at him only for Spider-Man to duck and step back thanks to his Spider-Sense and Marco tried as well only for him to do a front flip over him and land behind him.

"It's my first night trying it out and I'm not sure that it screams 'Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man'." Spidey kept going as he faked a punch by the side of Marco's face and sent a web at Max's chest and pulled on the web to hit him with Marco. "Behind you." He said to Marco as he turned around to see Max flying towards him at incredible speed and he just watched him end up hitting him making both of them hit the ground and drop their bags.

"I mean with you guys having a lot of experience in getting thrashed by... well, me, I really value your opinions." He said as he tied them up together and stood by them.

"So this is the pest that has been ruining all of my collecting these last few weeks. I thought he was just a myth until he made himself known with what that idiot Jameson has put in the press about the so called Vulture. Well, should have learned by now that myths in Gotham can be considered as the real thing, no thanks to the Bat, but by the looks of it, now we also have a Spider in the way." A shadowy figure said as he was in his chair of his office watching a video of Spider-Man taking care of a couple goons he sent to rob a jewelry store.

"Is this a live feed?" The Boss asked his right-hand man that was standing in front of his desk. Some people call him Hammerhead because of the fact that he had metal plating put around his skull.

"Then I've seen enough. Call in the Rogues." The Boss told Hammerhead.

"Already on their way." Hammerhead told the Boss who leaned forward with a sinister grin into the light that came from the moonlight as the light showed him to be Tobias Whale, who was secretly called "The Great White Whale" or "The Kingpin of Crime".

 ***Back with Spider-Man**

"Ok, that takes care of you guys. Well I hope you enjoy your evening, same time next week?" Spider-Man asked them as he heard cops get to the store on the streets.

"Well it's my time to go. This is where I leave the courtesy of your friendly neighborhood spider-man note, can I borrow a pen?" Spider-Man says to them about to leave as he just takes out his card and shoots a web on Steele's chest putting the card in said location, as he looks up and then notices the fear in their eyes looking behind them.

"Interesting, burglars' eyes widening in terror, but Spider-sense not tingling." Spider-Man says to himself as he is about to turn around to see what they are looking at only to see there's nothing there, when he turns back to look at the crooks there was Batman face to face to Spider-Man.

"Spider-Man, we have to talk." Batman told him, and Spidey literally jumped up in fright that Batman literally came out of nowhere, when he came back down to the ground he went back over to him.

"Wow, people really don't joke about your stealth, I mean you even got past my Spider-sense and everything." Spider-Man told him as he started walking away.

"Stop right there, I said we need to talk." Batman told Spider-Man who just jumped to the next roof not listening to Batman. He followed him and jumped to the next roof.

"Yeah I'd like to get to know you and everything, but I was told to not talk to strangers, plus some of us heroes do have curfews, so see you around." Spidey told Batman as he was getting ready to swing away. Now that they were far away for the crooks to hear them he decided to use something that would get his attention.

"I said we needed to talk... Peter Parker." When Batman said this Peter stopped in his tracks and turned pale inside his suit.

"Who's Peter Parker?" He asked Batman, but sounded completely helpless.

"Don't lie, I know your story." Batman simply told him and Peter went and took off his mask seeing there was no way he was convincing the world's best detective's mind.

"How?" He asked him.

"I have my ways." Batman simply explained to him.

"Bet I can figure out who you are." Spider-Man said and started thinking.

"You can try, but what matters right now is you. You're new at all this, meaning that sooner or later you're going to face an enemy that will be very hard to defeat. I'd like to train you so when that moment comes it will be more easy than hard." Batman told him making Peter realize that Batman was right, although he couldn't trust him yet. Hell, he found out who he was and Batman didn't even talk to him once.

"Tempting offer, but like I said some of us heroes have curfew, and I need to meet mine. And again, I'm not allowed to talk to strangers, maybe next time we can get to know each other first. Alright? Cool." Peter said as he walked backwards and stood on the edge and put on his mask before leaping off and swinging away to get home on time.

"Teenagers." Batman said getting annoyed of having to deal with so many of them in his city. _'Hal is lucky he doesn't have to deal with any.'_ Batman thought to himself as he just shot a grappling hook to the side and called the Batmobile as he made the grappling hook let go afterwards landing in the driver's seat of the Batmobile.

"So did he take the offer?" Was the first thing Robin asked Batman.

"... He didn't, at least not yet." Batman simply said a little annoyed that now he is still not going to be able to look over Peter's decisions. He doesn't like heroes in his city without his permission. _'Only reason I even tolerate him is because it's his city too.'_ Batman thought to himself as he already left the location and just started going through the streets of Gotham.

 ***With Peter (9:55 PM)**

"Well, by what I can tell it is time to go home." Peter said to himself as he kept swinging as he looked upon the Gotham clock tower to see the time. "I don't know why, but I'm happy that tonight it was quiet it makes it a lot easier to make it home on ti-" Peter is interrupted as his earpiece comes to life with a male cop.

"I really need to stop saying such things with the Parker luck and all." He says as he gets on top of the clock tower to get a better view. "By what I can tell, the Iceberg Lounge is about 5 minutes away, that's more time that I can give them." He says as he can hear and see all of it thanks to his heightened senses.

"Well, looks like I'm going to have to call Aunt May again." He says as he goes into the tower and lands in the middle. "If I'm going to get there in time I'm going to need a shortcut..." Peter says as he starts thinking how until he sees the two columns and notices how right in the middle is his destination. "Light bulb." He says as he takes two steps forward shoots a webs with both hands simultaneously to each column and puts them together. He gets in front of it and starts to push back with his body taking steps backwards and using his strength and adhesive feet to add even more tension on the web.

"I really hope this works, because if it doesn't, it most likely means a pancake Spidey." He says as he keeps pushing back and notices how the webs can't take anymore tension. "Ok, time to see if this works." He says as he closes one eye and takes both feet of the ground at the same time as he web launches him forward at high speeds as he puts his arms to his sides and his legs together to cut through the air and lose the least amount of speed as possible.

"YEAH!" He shouts as the adrenaline is already pumping and the fact that he's about to make it to the Iceberg Lounge without having to web swing once gets him ready to anticipate a fight. "Ok, bad guys, get ready for what's coming." He says as he shoots a web at a building he passes by to slow him down as he shoots another at the roof of the Iceberg Lounge and pulls himself towards it lands right next to the vent he saw.

"Well, let's go see what these guys are doing." He whispers to himself as he shoots a web at the vent and pulls it off with ease. He starts to crawl inside it and takes the turns he needs to get to the _'sounds of destruction?'_ He thinks to himself wondering what exactly set off the alarm, after all they did open the nightclub at 11 pm. Getting to the bathroom through the vents he carefully took off the lid and crawled next to it on the ceiling putting the lid back on afterwards landing on the ground.

He carefully went to the door and opened it somewhat to see what was happening and saw that they were destroying tables, chairs, at the bar there were 3 guys that were just throwing all the alcohol behind them as they kept talking to each other and laughing as they had masks on. Peter closed his eyes and focused on his spider-sense, thanks to that he saw 7 guys in the room and 5 more in another room in which they were destroying the V.I.P. part of the nightclub.

 _"Ok, 12 guys, easy enough... I'm going to end up with something just because I said that."_ He thought that last part after opening his eye and opening the door silently and then jumping onto the ceiling.

"It was about time we did something to this freak, the boss trusted him twice and he still played us after his warning." One of the bad guys kind of yelled so that everyone in the room could hear him.

"Yeah, it's time for that Penguin idiot to realize he can't mess around with the guy." Another one answered as he threw a table against the wall breaking it into pieces.

"Well, I just hope that he don't find us here, I heard he pays big money for all of his goons. All of them have been through some kind of secret agency before they either went rogue beside him or retired to be with him. He offers big money to each of them. We need to hurry up though, the alarm went off and soon enough the cops will be here." One said kind of afraid of the freak now known as the Penguin. Peter kept crawling on the ceiling waiting somewhat more to see if he could hear more about this 'boss'.

"Yeah, well who's money do you think he is using to pay for those guys? None others than the boss', that's why we are here. And don't worry about the cops, 10 other guys were sent to distract them and the Bat at the other side of the city. Worry more about getting done here before they realize it was a distraction." A guy at the bar said as he used his bat to take another swing at the alcohol filled glasses braking a couple.

"What about the Spi-" Another guy was going to join in to talk about those two, if it wasn't for a ringtone that was coming from... the ceiling? They all looked up to see the one and only Spider-Man who thanks to his mask they couldn't notice that his eyes are bulged out because he forgot to silence his phone.

"Well, maybe next time I'll think about putting it in vibrator or maybe silent. Don't you guys think that's a good idea?" Spider-Man said as he just looked at them. The guys were still mesmerized to see him up there until one finally realized what it meant.

"It's the Spider! What do you think you guys are doing just staring at him! Shoot!" One of them yelled at the others as they came back to the real world and 5 out of the 7 that did have guns went for them, aimed and shot at him.

"Guys! Woah, hold on! The only reason that I'm here is because I wasn't invited, you guys already know I can dance!" Spider-Man said as he let go of the ceiling going straight down to the guy who had the bat knocking him out instantly as he landed on his shoulders sending his head to the ground

He didn't even stand there for a second as the guys kept shooting at him as he jumped up and in the air started to twist his body in different ways dodging the bullets as he landed he punched the guy in front of him sending him into the air.

He shot two webs at him and used him as a weapon as he sent him at another guy at the end of the room letting go of his webs as the guy didn't dodge and rather tried to catch him. Emphasis on tried as they were both sent to the wall now having both of them knocked out.

When Peter let go of the webs he kept dodging bullets from 3 other guys as he jumped again and landed between two of the guys shooting at him.

"You guys don't have to fight to dance with me!" Peter said as he shot a web from his right hand to the guy on his left and from his left hand to the guy on his right both webs landing on their faces, he pulls on both making the guys fly against each other knocking them out simultaneously.

"See you both got to dance at the same time, practice on your moves though, that wasn't very good." He said as his spider-sense goes off as the guy that had no weapon grabbed the bat from the first guy Spider-Man knocked out and swung at him from behind. "Strike." Spider-Man jumped backwards dodging the swing and landing behind the guy. He didn't get to do anything to counterattack as the guy turned around and swung again.

"Strike two." Spider-Man still dodged it and when the guy swung again Spider-Man caught it taking it off his hands and webbing it on the ceiling as he did a back handspring off one hand and kicked the guy on the chin sending him flying into the air as he landed on a table braking it and he just stayed there as the pain was too great.

"Strike three! You're out!" When he landed the last guy with a gun got a lucky shot as he couldn't twist while doing his handspring and got the outside of his right thigh.

"AHH! Shit!" Spider-Man shouted as the leader gave a smug grin and when Spider-Man saw the grin he got pissed. He sent a web at the gun pulling it and taking it out of his hands and sent it back to his face braking his nose as it also knocked him out.

"Karma, lord! What goes around, Ah! sss. Comes around." Spider-Man said while in pain and then webbed the bullet wound so that it wouldn't get infected. _'Maybe I could make antiseptic webbing, it would numb the pain. I will think about that later. Now to the V.I.P. room.'_ Spider-Man thought to himself as he jumped over to the door of the V.I.P. room and then he knocked on the wall and it confirmed his theory of the guys inside not going out to see what was going on... the room is soundproof. Meaning that no sound was allowed to go in or out.

Peter took out his phone from the hidden pocket on his side and saw the missed call from Aunt May and looks at it thinking if he should leave it at that or not.

"She is so going to kill me." He says going with the latter option of taking care of these guys, he looks back and goes to each guy webbing them to the ground before he forgets so that they won't run away. He goes back to the door of the V.I.P. room and when he's about to go inside ready to take them down he sees the handle turn and he jumps up onto the ceiling waiting as it opens and see them walk out.

"Hey Nate, you guys done out he-" Says the leader of the gang of 12 by what could be told of the marking on his mask that no one else had, but stops as he sees upon the room that all 7 of the guys were taken down across the room webbed down and he realizes what it meant.

"The Spider's here!" He says as all 5 separate and look around when one of them looks up and sees him, but before he can say anything Spider-Man shoots a web at his mouth with his right hand and another web with his left at his chest and pulled with all his strength sending the guy against the wall knocking him out, but before he could fall on the ground he shoots a big spread of webbing from both hands making him stay on the wall.

The leader hears the sound of the guy hitting the wall and when he turned to see Spider-Man webbing one of his men he starts panicking.  
"The Web-Head's over here! Shoot him!" He yells as they all turn to see him next to the big blob of webbing and take out machine guns.

"Looks like you guys are the professional dancers. That's great I was wondering when the real fun was going to come in. I gotta say your friends were kind of boring." Spider-Man says as he jumps from the wall to the ceiling using his hands to move and then doing a flip and twisting in the air dodging all of the bullets afterwards landing on the guy he was aiming for. Not wanting to hit one of their guys, they stopped shooting only for Spider-Man to use his feet to hold on to the guy he was on top of as he does a front handspring sending him at two shooters that were next to each other.

These guys were apparently smarter then the guys from before as they both went in separate directions and avoided the collision, but when they put their guns back up Spider-Man shot a web at the muzzle on the guy to his left not allowing him to shoot and then shooting another web behind the guy on his right.

"Your aim is a little off buddy." The guy says as he is about to shoot only for Spider-Man to pull on the bottle of Tequila that still wasn't broken sending it to the guy's head knocking him out.

"And his awareness is a little off too. Don't you think?" He says to the guy on his left as he was trying to get the webbing off his gun in panic while the leader was on the other side of the room thinking his men could have gotten him and didn't take his own handgun until now.

Giving up on the gun he drops it and takes out his knife running at Spider-Man and swinging at him. Avoiding the shot at his side he jumps over the guy onto the wall as shoots another web behind the guy, seeing what happened to his ally before he turns around to see what is coming only to see the web connected to the ground and when he turns around to see what's going on, he sees Spider-Man's left foot before out of nowhere it changes direction towards the ground as Spider-Man dodged a shot that the leader took waiting for an -Man twisted and landed on the floor to dodge it.

Although he still used the momentum as he came up to send an uppercut to the guy sending him to the air. "Going up. Riding elevator Spidey!" He says jumping up to follow him and then pushed him towards the ceiling with his feet on his back and shot multiple webs to keep him up there.

The leader took his last five shots from his revolver at Spider-Man in panic. Spider-Man dodged the first in the air by twisting his body downwards and then splitting his legs to dodge the second. Landed in a crouch to dodge the third, then jumping up to dodge the fourth, and finally dodging the fifth by shooting a web at the wall to his right and pulling on it taking him away from the destination of the shot which was his head by an inch from his head.

"Wow, talk about complete horrible aim. You should join the Empire and be a Stormtrooper." Spider-Man said as the leader tried to shoot again, but since it was his trusty revolver it only had six shots that had already missed its target. Hearing the click four times his eyes increased in size with panic as he threw the gun at Spider-Man who only dodged it, jumped off the wall, shot a web at the guy's chest, pulling on it from his end sending him towards him as he knocked him against the wall. He shot multiple webs to web him up against it as he wanted to talk to him.

"Now, one of your guys got lucky and got my leg, meaning that right now I'm pissed. So you're going to tell me who sent you to destroy such a place as the Iceberg Lounge." Spider-Man said as the leader could tell from the eyes on the mask he was really mad as they weren't in their big state, but they were more narrow than anything else. Only thing was that instead being scared, the guy was smirking.

"Who do you think you are? The Bat? Not only I'm I not afraid of you, but you're not getting anything out of me." The guy said as he smirked under his mask.

"Ok, fine, I'll leave this part to the cops, as right now I have somewhere to be, but first..." Spider-Man said as he took off the mask of the guy, took out his phone, and took a picture. "I'm going to find out who you are and see what I can find." He said as he put his phone back in his pocket and started heading towards the vent in the ceiling.

"Oh, before I forget..." Spider-Man says as he drops down and takes out a card letting it fly down and shooting a web making it connect with the card as it flies onto the guy's forehead.

"Toodles." Spider-Man says as he goes into the vent and puts the lid back on, he goes all the way back up to the roof and gets out of the vent.

"Ok, now it is very important to call Aunt May and give a sorry excuse only to get grounded even further." He says as he takes out his phone and is ready to call Aunt May, but before he does it is taken away in front of him by a kid that when he looks up realizes that is Robin.

"I have a curfew he says, I can't talk to strangers he says." Robin points out as he holds onto the phone.

"Ok, you Bats are really getting on my nerves, first it was Batgirl this evening, then Batman 15 minutes ago, and now it's you." Spider-Man says annoyed that now he has to deal with the youngest of the Bat-family.

"What is the deal with you guys and flying animals anyways? Last I checked a good name goes with something you have. Case in point, webs and Spider-Man. Green Arrow, because of green arrows, Flash because you're gone in a flash, Martian Manhunter because he's a Martian. You guys can't fly." Spider-Man keeps saying as Robin just gives him his own version of the Bat-glare.

"Just shut up. I'm not here by myself." Robin says as Batman is behind Spider-Man as he still doesn't notice.

"I thought you said you were going home." Batman tells him freaking him out as he turns around and takes a step back.

"You just like doing that. Don't you?" He asks him.

"Why are you here?" Batman asks him ignoring his question.

"Because the alarm went off. Why else?" Spider-Man answers with sarcasm and hiding the fact about his earpiece.

"Wow, 7 missed calls from Aunt May, come on Pete, I thought you were better than this." Robin says until he realizes his mistake by calling him by the nickname Dick Grayson always calls him. His eyes increase in size in dread as Spider-Man is paralyzed from hearing what he heard. At first he was mad that Robin invaded his privacy by going into his phone, but then processes all of what Robin said. First, only two other people than himself know the password to his phone. Second, only two people call him Pete.

He turns around slowly and now that he looks closely, it obviously can't be Harry because the physique and hair are way off, but the physique, the hair, and oh my god the voice, it could only be one person... "Dick?" Spider-Man says as he takes off his mask.

"Oh come on! I am so stupid!" Robin says face-palming his head repeatedly for slipping like that.

"Now you understand why I don't want you talking to people." Batman told him giving him the worst Bat-glare of his life.

"I'm sorry it's a force of habit that I call him that." Robin tells Batman completely guilty for such a dumb slip.

Peter is still processing all of it in his brain until it hits him like a meteor.

"That means... you're Bru-mmm" He is cut off by Robin who puts a hand on his mouth to stop him.

"I really don't need you to make it worse by saying it out loud." Dick said as he looked at Batman with the most possible innocent grin he could ever give.

"I came here to stop these guys from doing any damage, seems you already did the work." Batman said until he finally looked down at his leg.

"Looks like you paid a price for it though." Batman said staring at the wound.

Peter gets Robin's hand off his mouth and looks at both of them and then looks down at the wound that was starting to increase in pain by the minute. _'Guess the adrenaline is starting to go away.'_ Peter thinks to himself as he looks back at them.

"See Peter, this is what I mean by training, if you can get your experience in the way you fight as well as increase your abilities with said experience as fast as possible you have to take the chance. I didn't have anybody to teach me how all of this works. If I can help you to not end up making the same mistakes that I did I want you to take the chance. Plus I don't think I am a stranger to you anymore, right?" Batman explained to him carefully and gave him the small rare joke that Batman can give sometimes. Big emphasis on rare as Robin's shocked face at Batman making a joke pretty much shows it to be true.

"He could come with us and make the excuse to Aunt May that he came to study with me and lost track of time, and we could help him with that wound. Wouldn't want it to get infected, right?" Robin explained to Batman who gave a small glare as he thought about taking a kid he just heard about from Dick and trust him to the Batcave. After all, he just wanted to train him he didn't want this to be another person with problems that would come by similar as it was with Batgirl.

"I, I would like to know more, and maybe if it all goes right. I'll take you up on that offer." Peter said carefully thinking about it as well.

"Fine. Let's go then." Batman said as he called the Batmobile closer to their location and when he saw it in sight jumped off and landed inside with Robin close behind him.

"Wow, I can not believe this is totally happening." Peter whispered to himself as he put on his mask again and jumped off as well landing on the backseat of the Batmobile as the hood of the car came back down and sealed close. No one said anything more and the Batmobile left the Iceberg Lounge as the cops got there at that moment.

Now Peter was just looking at the sights thinking to himself. _'To think, that my life has taken a big turn just because of a spider bite is such an understatement. Now I'm depending on Batman and Robin. Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson, who would've thought that a spider bite got me here for such a moment.'_ Peter thought to himself and kept thinking on the matter as the Batmobile was now on its way to the Batcave.

* * *

 ***Batcave -Medical Facilities- (10:45 PM)**

"I know Aunt May, I saw you called me 7 times. My phone died while I kept studying with Dick and lost track of time. I'll just stay here for the night." Peter explains to Aunt May for the third time as she still is going on a rant about not calling at the time he is supposed to.

"Peter you should've at least found out somehow. Ooh, but look at me go on, do what you have to do. Be careful and also behave. Mr. Wayne is a great man and he doesn't need to worry about the troublemaking you and Dick cause." Aunt May says getting ready to say goodbye.

"Are you kidding? That's what the butler's for." Peter says to his Aunt wearing a teasing smile.

"Peter." She says in a tone of warning.

"You should know by now that I'm joking when I say stuff like that Aunt May. Anyways, you take care as well, I'll see you tomorrow." He says as he sighs in his thoughts happy to finally get her to calm down.

"Goodnight Peter." Aunt may says.

"Goodnight Aunt May." Peter replies as he hangs up.

"Ok, I'm ready." Peter says as he closes his eyes waiting for the person to go in with a syringe full of anesthetics. Seeing how it still had not happened he opens one eye to look at Alfred who is giving him his classic sarcastic look making Peter confused.

"What?" Peter asks when out of nowhere Alfred takes the tweezers beside Peter into the wound and pulls out the bullet rather harshly surprising Peter to a very high extent.

"OW! JESUS! What was that for?! Why didn't you use the anesthetics first?!" Peter shouts since the anesthetics were beside him where the tweezers once were.

"Well, Mister Parker, maybe it will help you to think twice about causing any trouble." Alfred said in his disinterested tone as the exchange between them drew a laugh from Dick who was sitting on a seat still wearing his gear, but without the domino mask on which was beside him on the other chair in the room. He was waiting on Bruce to finish whatever he was doing on the supercomputer of the Batcave with the picture Peter took of the leader.

"Dude, you walked right into that one." Dick said trying to stop his laughter, which he does when Bruce walks in with his Batman gear still on, but with the cowl off.

"Facial recognition says the name of the man is Dennis Carradine, he has a record of crimes ranging from B&E to weapon trafficking." Bruce stopped looking at Peter while in his thoughts. _'Should I tell him.'_ He thinks repeatedly worried of what might happen next and decides to just say it.

"And he is also the leading suspect of murder on the recently deceased Benjamin Parker." Bruce said cautiously watching Peter to see if he could tell anything from his reaction. Which was mostly one of pure shock and the fact that he couldn't believe what he heard as Alfred had put in the anesthetics in his leg to numb the pain, but at the moment was bandaging the wound and when he heard what Bruce just said he felt somewhat bad for Peter, but he didn't show it. Now Dick's reaction was to look straight at Peter to see what he was going to say or do. Seeing as Peter was waiting to see if that was all Bruce kept going.

"A gun was found on the scene, same as that of Walter Hardy's with Carradine's fingerprints. The gun had two bullets missing from its cartridge. Both bullets found inside Ben Parker matched with the gun found on the scene." Bruce finished stating to everybody in the room, but his main focus was on Peter.

"So Walter Hardy, he wasn't the one that killed my Uncle? And if it is still an open case, why hasn't the police told us that Hardy wasn't the killer?" Peter asked Bruce showing a face of hurt since he just found out the killer of his Uncle has not been brought to justice yet.

"Mostly because this was just added in about an hour ago." Bruce said surprising Peter and everyone in the room while Alfred was starting to leave since he was done with Peter's wound and didn't want to intrude on more of this conversation.

"Thanks Mr. Pennyworth, and I'm sorry for the joke." Peter said reflexively without thinking since he was raised by his Uncle and Aunt.

"No need for that, you clearly have other important matters to attend, in which I will leave all of you to said matters. And Mister Parker, I recommend 2 weeks of rest for it to heal completely." Alfred said giving him a smile that could be considered honest.

"So about 8 hours then." Peter whispered to himself, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear which drew curiosity. "Oh, right, you guys don't know. Well, apparently I have advanced cellular regeneration, or in simpler terms a healing factor." Peter said as his thoughts were still on what he was told. Bruce and Dick were just surprised, but didn't express their feelings out loud, neither did Alfred who left without more of a word to attend whatever other needs that he had to do.

"This doesn't make sense though." Dick said looking up at Bruce. "All of the cases of the Cat Burglar, it was always just him, he never worked with anyone." Dick said as he did his research on the guy since he was the once thought killer of Peter's Uncle.

"He was interrogated 18 different times before he finally broke. At exactly 9:38 PM he let out information no one was expecting." Bruce said about to start his story as he saw both Dick and Peter getting ready to pay attention to every word that would come out of Bruce's mouth.

"He was hired by the Skull gang to steal all the money from a wrestling manager after he stopped paying for 'protection'. On September 18th, 2012, the robbery was taken place and apparently the boss of the gang was going to watch over the whole thing so he wouldn't be crossed. When he got outside and saw said boss he rushed over to him and they had an argument about why the boss was there in the first place. A person interrupted them to ask if by any chance they had seen a 15 year-old boy running around by himself, said he was looking for his nephew. He saw the gun in Hardy's hand and the handbag full of money that he had slung over his shoulder." Bruce paused to let Peter retain all of the information that was given to him, but then he continued as he was off the bed standing listening and paying attention to every word, while Dick had the tip of his fingers of each hand together as he looked at his hands listening to every word, but not as into what he was hearing as Peter, who was making sure he heard every syllable correctly.

"He says that he totally noticed how the man who gave his name as Ben Parker put two and two together and tried to take the gun in his hand, and seeing the old man as a threat the boss shot him twice in the stomach with a gun he had hidden in his waist. Ben Parker, apparently with the last strength he still had before he fell over slapped the gun off of the boss' hand. Realizing what the boss did Walter states that he just took the keys of Ben Parker's car that were on the floor, found the car and got inside it. He saw the boss looking for his gun in the dark since he didn't want it to be traced to him. Only that it was at that moment that he heard sirens and saw how the boss gave up on the gun and left. Hardy did the same thing taking the money with him to take it to the boss at the location given to him for the pick-up of the money." Bruce finished explaining the story to the boys, but he wasn't done.

"Then Hardy had this to say after he told this story." Bruce said since he felt Peter needed to hear it from Hardy himself as he put up his arm and pressed a button letting a hologram pop up showing a video in which he skipped forward close to the end of the video since he already said most of what transpired in the video he was showing. When he put it at the right time he let it play. There were four videos playing at the same time since there were four cameras in the interrogation room at different angles.

Two certain angles let them see the faces of the two detectives that were interrogating Hardy. Faces that Bruce knew well, Harvey Bullock and Jean DeWolff. While the other two camera angles let you see Hardy's face.

"No one was supposed to die. For years, the Cat Burglar took pride in never hurting anyone. I never even carried a gun, but as I got older, I got slower, and I became afraid. I made a horrible mistake by having something to do with Ben Parker's life as well as Justin Norby's life and Elliot Fanning's. So I know I have to pay for my crimes and I'm even willing to say everything if you can place my family under protection." Hardy said looking up at the Detectives who were surprised to hear that from the legend that is the Cat Burglar. They both decided on going to talk to the Commissioner for his say in the matter if they should accept his deal of protecting his family for a more detailed confession.

You could see in the video that they walked out, Bruce skipped the video about 12 minutes til the Detectives walked back in having the answer to his offer. DeWolff having a folder in her right hand.

"Your offer has been accepted, here is the paperwork proving it, you can look over it and then put up with your end of the deal." Detective DeWolff stated as she handed him the folder.

"Ok, so what do you guys want to know?" Walter said after skimming over the accepted offer sheet and seeing his family would be protected.

"So who is the boss of the Skull gang? We've got leading suspects, but we have not been able to sniff him out completely." DeWolff said hoping to get a response to the leader of one of the small new gangs that have been popping up. Each apparently under the control of another boss.

"Dennis Carradine is the leader of the Skull gang, and the one who pulled the trigger on Ben Parker. Though Parker's death is on me, I could have saved him. I could have done something, but I was too much of a coward." Walter said feeling guilty being a part of taking the life of another.

"Yes, well..." DeWolff said since she hated seeing anyone beating themselves up. After hearing the name of the apparent leader, he wasn't even one of the suspects. Bullock searched for a record on Dennis Carradine on the computer he had brought in.

"He's just a common criminal, the only thing different would be that he takes part in gun trafficking." Bullock stated trying to make Hardy explain every detail to why Carradine is the leader of the Skull gang.

"You're just scratching the surface, he has a higher murder count than me and any common criminal. That's for sure. See, he has the same tattoo as I do." Hardy said as he pulled his left sleeve as high as possible since he was cuffed to the desk. Showing the yellow star he had on his left wrist.

"The difference is the colors, while mine is yellow, his is blue. Then there's the Red Star, but you rarely find those, I only know of 3 people that may have it. Now let me explain the meaning of these primary color stars." Hardy said trying to prove it completely.

"You see, since the one I'm wearing is the Yellow Star it means that I can get you anything you want, but discreetly and only if it's money from a competitor, if it's money from a 'client' that is overdue in payment, if it's jewelry from any store, etc. I don't get blood on my hands and it is done quietly, or it used to be like that." Hardy said having a face of guilt in his face, but only for a second since he had to keep explaining.

"Now the Blue Star that Carradine has is at the back on his neck, well, that means he can get you anything. From the weapon variety, like me he'll get you anything for the same price, unlike me he doesn't do his work discreetly. Until recently when he started working for someone else. He's a specialist when it comes to that and the reason for that is because he has his own gang of 12 people that help him get what is needed. If one dies or is arrested, that same guy is replaced. That's how it works for him. That is the Skull gang, you might think that they're bigger because of all the crimes they've been able to do to Gotham, but that's the trick, that's the trick to keep you guys guessing about everything. Not too small to call it a squad, but not too big to call it organized crime." Hardy finished explaining making the Detective's reaction to everything they just heard as they looked back to the one way mirror, who Bruce had to guess was probably Gordon behind that mirror.

Bruce looked up to find Peter on the floor trying to process everything as he turned off the hologram, since Peter wasn't ready to learn about the Red Star, at least not yet. After all, the Cat Burglar apparently knows 3 people while he only knew 2. Deadshot, and Deathstroke. Dick though was just processing everything he heard and watched to try to put everything into its place like a puzzle.

Peter's thoughts, well, you could consider them ranging from guilty for almost killing the wrong guy, to angry he had the right guy in front of him and didn't make him pay. _'No, I can't think like that, Uncle Ben took the words he told me to heart, and I have to as well. He will pay, he's already paying for it, since I left him nice and tidy for the police at the Iceberg Lounge.'_ Peter thought until he realized something from his thoughts.

"If he's a weapon specialist, why would he risk trying to destroy the Iceberg Lounge? That makes no sense." Peter explained to Bruce and Dick, but Bruce already had it covered.

"To lead the cops on a wild goose chase to what they were really trying to find. There have been rumors on the street that the Penguin hides his most prized weapons in the V.I.P. room of the Iceberg Lounge, many have broken in to find it, even me and Dick have. There just hasn't been anything found, I'm waiting on a friend of mine to finish with a program that I've asked to add to my suit so I can find such things a lot faster instead of just having to look around." Bruce said explaining everything to Peter.

"Really? Wow that's nice. What program is it? And who is this friend of yours? Maybe he could help me add some upgrades to my suit and gadgets." Peter said looking at his suit that was hanging on the wall since he was wearing clothes he was borrowing from the gym inside the Batcave. When he looked at Bruce though, he only received the Bat-glare which when the cowl is off is less menacing, but still scary.

"Fine, I get it, I know spiders are predators of bats, but you can trust me. I'm from the fuzzy and cuddly kind." Peter said joking, yet the glare didn't go away.

"Dude, just be quiet before he acts on that glare, last time he did it was on Joker. Let's just say he thought it smart to not smile for a whole half hour." Dick said surprising Peter completely, to hear that the Joker, The Joker, didn't smile for 30 minutes was completely surreal.

"Yeah Ok, I'll be silent." Peter said as got back up on the medical bed and laid down. "Well, now what do we do?" Peter asks to both of them.

"We?" Bruce asks finally not giving a glare anymore.

"Well, yeah. Wait, you didn't think that just because I am going to accept your offer, that I'm going to stop doing my thing until you think I'm 'ready', right?" Peter asked Bruce who had the slightest bit of a frown after hearing this, since this was his plan from the beginning.

"Uh uh, no way. Not only that, but Harry's dad is being attacked by the Vulture and I need to take care of him. Don't tell him I actually called him by his own given name." Peter said the last bit joking after he expressed his point seriously.

"Man, Pete, just leave the flying monster guy to us. If you just train hard, like I did, you'll be ready in 6 months. Just be patient." Dick explained to him getting up from his chair to make his point even more serious.

"I can't wait 6 months Dick. Bruce, you can train me all you want, I'm perfectly fine with that, but I'm not gonna let anyone get hurt when I can do something about it." Peter said staying firm by his decision and standing up himself to prove that he wasn't going to back down.

"Alright, if that's how you want it. You better take responsibility for your actions if anything bad happens and do not make me regret this decision. You will come here after school from 5 to 7, and during the weekend from 3 to 7 in the afternoon. Is that well with you?" Bruce made sure to account for everything that Peter wanted and would like to do in the time frame he gave him.

"That sounds great. There will be days off for when I have plans with people right? After all, I do have a life, even if it is, uh a small meaningful one." Peter asked since there would be days that Harry will ask for him to tutor him as well as spending time with Barbara, he just hoped she will forgive him about the whole having to help Aunt May with 'her new shelf'. She hasn't answered any of his texts and that was another thing that was worrying him. As well as time that he would need to spend with Aunt May. He received a small dose of the Bat-glare, but Bruce didn't have a problem with that, after all, he did give Dick plenty of days off too and he still was ready in 6 months.

"Why not? Well, if that's everything, you are done for the night, go to one of the guestrooms and get some rest for that leg of yours, and be happy that tomorrow is Sunday, you won't have to go to school with a sore muscle if what you told me of your healing factor is true." Bruce said and when he finished he looked down at Dick who was standing beside him at that moment.

"Dick, let's go, we have to finish the patrol and pick-up Batgirl, we are already late as it is." Bruce told Dick leaving the room as Dick decided to stay behind to talk to Peter privately for a moment.

"You already know that I know what it feels like to lose someone important to the leader of a gang. If you ever need to talk about it, at any point in time, always know I'm here Pete." Dick said looking at him the whole time as what he said drew a smirk from Peter in which Dick gave back grabbing his domino mask and putting it on.

"Same goes for you Dick, there's always a need to talk about those things. I guess that's why you, me, and Harry get along so well. We've lost people that are important in our lives. We know that feeling of loss." Peter said referring to before Uncle Ben when the only people he lost were his parents.

"Yeah." Dick said giving him a sympathetic smile afterwards walking out of the room on the way to the Batmobile in which Batman was waiting. Peter himself walking out with a small limp to the pain he received of putting pressure on his leg. It was more of an annoyance than pain though, thanks to the anesthetics Alfred put in.

"You guys take care out there. I'll see you guys tomorrow morning." Peter said drawing a nod from Dick as he went off in a jog up the stairs since the Medical Facilities were in the mid-level of the Batcave.

Seeing Dick on his way Peter turned around and started walking, but when he heard the Batmobile speed off into Gotham he realized something very important.

"How the hell do I get into the Manor from here?" Peter said as he stopped walking and looked around to see if he could find any directions. _'What am I thinking? Why would Batman have directions in his own Batcave?'_ Peter thought to himself as he turned around again and went up the stairs Dick did hoping to find some luck from the main level of the Batcave where the Bat Computer was.

When Peter got there he remembered Alfred coming down the stairs that were in the left corner of the room and took it as a clue so he went up those stairs. On his way there he noticed a pair of sliding poles he didn't see before that started at the top and went down to the same floor of the Batmobile which stairs at the end of the Bat Computer's floor also led to it.

"Wonder what those poles are for if they have the stairs and suits at this level." Peter said as he looked at a pair of display cases with their own mannequins that held Batman and Robin's suits when they didn't have them on making sure his point was correct.

He finally went up the stairs and when he got to the top he saw that it was a dead end. He was about to turn back and keep looking until he saw the Multi-Biometric Hand print and Eye scanner developed by Wayne Enterprises which by the looks of it also looked like a finished prototype.

"Smart, since it's a prototype there would be nobody that would be ready to break through it. Probably even has an alarm if it is tampered with to warn them about someone trying to mess with it." Peter said as he put his hand and the computer scanned it after the scan was done Peter brought his head down to let the computer in the lock scan his eye. Peter was anticipating for an alarm to go off and the walls to start echoing with the word intruder repeatedly, until he heard the words that came out of the locking mechanism.

"Identity confirmed. Goodnight Mister Parker." Said the female voice programmed into the computer which surprised Peter. _'He must have put me into the database while I was in the Medical floor with Alfred and Dick.'_ Were Peter's thoughts as the wall pulled back and he saw the back of a wooden bookcase split in two and separate like the wall to the sides. He walked through and turned around seeing the wall and then the bookcase go back making the room he was in like it was a completely normal library. Well, as normal as a personal library for a billionaire could get.

He went to the double doors that led to the outside of the library and opened them walking out of the room checking the place out. After all, it's hist first time here. Most of the time Dick would say to meet at Harry's place making both him and Harry confused to why Dick wouldn't want to show them the place where he lived. Well, now Peter knew why.

When he closed the doors to the library and turned around he found Alfred walking out of a room with folded clothes he had in his arms.

"This way Mister Parker, I will be leading you to the guest room you shall use for the night and many others shall the need for you to stay here happen more times in the future." Alfred said passing by Peter with the clothes still in his arms as he went up the stairs to the second floor, Peter a few feet behind him. At the end of the stairs Alfred took him to the left of the second floor and Peter saw all the doors they were passing by until finally Alfred stopped in front of a door at the right three doors before reaching the last one at the end.

Peter turned around and saw that the other end was pretty far, giving it an estimate of about 180 feet away from where he was standing. Yet he could still see the painting hanging at the end that was of the late Thomas and Martha Wayne with Bruce when he was 8 years old in front of them having a hand from each of them on one of his shoulders. Turning around at the sound of the door opening, he sees Alfred go in and follows behind him.

As soon as Peter goes in he sees the dark blue walls that match with the light blue sheets on the bed that was against the wall in front of him with a white nightstand that had a stainless glass lamp decorated with drawn golden flowers and a remote on top of it to the right of the entrance and a closet to the left that went into the wall with double white sliding doors. He turns to the wall in front of the bed to find a 65-inch TV planted on the wall with white drawers under it with a black Wayne Cable box on the top of the drawers that was connected to the TV.

"Is all of this just for me?" Peter said as he was mesmerized by literally everything. Even the size of the room amazed him. After all, it was as big as the kitchen and the dining room combined in his house. Peter went to the closet and opened it to see that it was deep enough that it had a place to hang clothes to the left, right, and in front of him. He guessed that on the ground went any shoes.

 _'This closet is big enough for all of my clothes and more. And the wow part is that this is a guest room.'_ Peter thought to himself. He turned around to look at Alfred still mesmerized by the room with his mouth hanging open.

"Mister Parker, I really hope you will pick your jaw off the floor before I have to." Alfred told Peter mockingly with a knowing smile since it brought a feeling of Déjà vu from when he showed Dick his room for the first time.

"Oh sorry, it's just that this is unbelievable for a guest room." Peter said embarrassed looking at the ground rubbing his neck like all Parkers tend to do. Apparently it ran in the family, whenever a Parker man felt off, rubbing their neck was the thing all of them do, it's the unique tic in the family.

"Well, Master Bruce did say to show you to a guest room, nobody uses this one at all so it can be considered as one. The actual guest rooms are at the other side of the Manor, but it would be better for you to have your own private room for whenever you would need to stay here. Don't you think?" Alfred told Peter who when he heard the truth to what room this was he was shocked to learn that Alfred could be like this. Although seeing the smile Alfred had, Peter had to guess that he loved to give joy to anyone as much as possible, as discreetly as possible.

"Thank you Mister Pennyworth." Peter said with his own smile.

"Please Mister Parker, call me Alfred." He said as he started walking off to leave Peter so he could rest.

"Well Alfred, call me Peter." Peter said making Alfred stop on his tracks to finish the conversation correctly.

"I would, if I had a different job." Alfred said making Peter laugh.

"Then it's just between us." Peter replied as he walked up to him to shake his hand.

"Keeping a secret that isn't Master Bruce's? It's such a weird feeling." Alfred finished saying that after shaking Peter's hand and his words got the both of them chuckling.

"Well Alfred, goodnight." Peter said taking his hand out of the handshake first and limping back to the bed.

"Very well then Peter, goodnight to you as well." Alfred said as he walked out of the room and shut the door.

 _'Peter Parker, something makes me think you're going to make this adventure a lot more tolerating.'_ Alfred thinks as he started walking back to the Batcave to get ready for another try to get Bruce Wayne to go to sleep as early as possible.

Back inside the room the happy and cheerful Peter was still sitting in bed. Except he was everything, but happy and cheerful as he took out his phone and went to his gallery and went to the picture he has been talking to every night since September 18th, 2012. The picture he and Uncle Ben took with each other at Coney Island when he turned 15. A month before the fateful day of the spider bite.

"Oh Uncle Ben, knowing you you'd probably say something like how 'I should look for the lesson in all of this'. Mostly because at the end of the day that's who you were. Yet, I still can't find a way to get rid of this pain and guilt that haunts me every night knowing that I could have saved you if I stopped Walter Hardy. Now I'm finding people I can count on in both sides of my new life." Peter keeps talking to the picture teary eyed hoping that somehow he will get some advice other than the one he is telling himself.

"You told me about how with great power must also come great responsibility, and I didn't fully take it to heart til you were taken away from me and then found out how I could have stopped it 5 minutes before. If I stopped him you wouldn't have seen his gun, you wouldn't have tried to do the right thing. You'd be home with me and Aunt May, I wouldn't be talking to a picture that doesn't say anything back, that only smiles at me." He kept talking as now he couldn't keep the tears from flowing any longer.

"I'm going to keep moving forward like you would tell me, the first words that you would probably tell me would be that it isn't my fault." Peter said chuckling that last bit.

"Just keep watch over Aunt May tonight Uncle Ben. I miss you so much. Goodnight Uncle Ben." Peter turned off his phone at the end of his sentence and put it on the nightstand. Realizing he forgot his bag downstairs with his charger he just ignored it and got under the sheets to go to sleep.

"Goodnight Mom. Goodnight Dad." Peter whispered like he did every night before closing his eyes and falling asleep immediately. Smiling in his sleep as the whole day at Coney Island with Uncle Ben was turning out to be the first dream that wasn't a nightmare since September 18th, 2012.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The Vulture Strikes Back**

 **Please review and tell me what you think of everything up until now. I really care about your thoughts guys. I'll answer any questions you guys have privately. So let me know your opinions guys. I'm all in for them.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Vulture Strikes Back

**A/N: For those of you who don't know, this is the first of four books I plan to write in a series that involves Young Justice… I can already see your eyes bulging out, Hehe. I hope you guys like the idea, and I'm sorry for taking so long, but since I have a life and responsibilities, well, they kind of come first. If you guys want me to update faster give me some ideas for the future, and if I like them, I'll use them. Well, here's Chapter 5, I hope you like it.**

 **Chapter 5: THE VULTURE STRIKES BACK**

 **Sunday, September 30th**

 ***Batcave (3:00 AM)**

"Bruce, we can't keep this up. For God's sake, they just started dating each other, they should know about each other's "friends" don't you think?" Dick started saying right after he got out of the Batmobile following Batman to the Batcomputer.

"It's their secret to tell, both of them need to have the trust to share it with each other. It's obvious Peter would have found out about me and you sooner or later, I know that. He seems to have a very curious mind like someone I know who found out my identity by accident." Bruce said taking off his cowl and putting it in the small space that was on the Batcomputer.

"Yeah, he's a lot like me I get it. Yet you have to understand that when they find out each other's identities, guess who they are going to be angry at for not telling them about each other? Us." Dick said taking off his domino mask and putting it next to Batman's cowl.

"I already told you, it's their secret to tell, end of discussion. We've been over this plenty of times already tonight." Bruce said as he started to put down everything they've dealt with for the night on the daily log of crimes, as well as updating codex of the criminals that have been caught and the ones that are still at large.

"Oh really. Then what about the first time you brought Batgirl to the Batcave? Her secret identity wasn't hers to tell?!" Dick exclaimed not understanding yet again how the World's Greatest Detective's mind works.

 ***Flashback (9 months ago)**

"So, what are we going to do now? Drop the third wheel and regroup at the hideout?" Robin said in the backseat of the Batmobile while Batgirl was in shotgun with Batman driving. Hearing what Robin said Batgirl's eyes went wide.

"He's been to the hideout? Well, you might as well go ahead and tell him your secret identity." Batgirl said a little distraught that Robin who was younger than her, had been to the hideout. Although after looking at Batman for a while waiting for a response, seeing that he didn't answer and that he didn't even turn to give her a look. The fact that he just had a deeper frown than usual made her realize the truth.

"He knows?! Of course, he does. After all, he's been your partner for so many years. When are you going to trust me? I've been with you guys for the last 3 months; shouldn't I at least get some knowledge about the both of you?" Batgirl asked dejectedly to Batman waiting for an answer not seeing the slab of rock from a wall go down. She was still waiting for an answer until she saw that they were going through a tunnel she never saw before.

"Hey, where are we?" She asked still not getting an answer from Batman, but her 'conversation' was interrupted by Robin who jumped from his seat into the space between the driver and shotgun.

"Batman, what are we doing here?" Robin asked kind of lowly, but Batgirl could still hear him.

The Batmobile finally went out the exit of the tunnel slowing down to a stop and the roof opening up having Batman, Batgirl, and Robin jump out of it. Batman not stopping to talk went on his way straight to the Batcomputer, while Batgirl was gawking at the sight before her very eyes with a Robin that was disappointed that Batgirl was brought to the Batcave.

"A cave? Really milking this whole creature of the night theme huh?" Batgirl said with a smile as she looked at the direction that Batman was walking in which were up the stairs that had a small bridge connected to those stairs, this time not waiting for a reply.

"Bruce Wayne." Batgirl said in surprise as Batman took off his cowl walking on the small bridge that led to the Batcomputer after you went up the stairs that led to the Batmobile. She kept following his face as he didn't stop walking to the Batcomputer to try to find Penguin, Killer Croc, Ragdoll, and Firefly and to also find the unstable chemical they stole.

"Knew it. Which makes you Dick Grayson." Batgirl said as she turned around and pointed at Robin who was standing behind her which made Robin look down at the ground giving an upset sigh while taking off his domino mask and looking at Batgirl with a glare.

"And you are?" Dick asked a little annoyed that his secret identity was revealed.

"Sorry, as a not quite official freelancer, I have to go the extra mile to protect my privacy." Batgirl said with a small sly smile until she heard Batma -oh, Bruce Wayne- finally speak which made her eyes widen at the three words that came out of his mouth from behind her.

"She's Barbara Gordon." Those were the three words that got Dick to have his turn of a sly smile.

"Gordon? As in the commissioner's kid?" Dick said still keeping his smile while it was Barbara's turn to take off her cowl and turn around giving Bruce her own annoyed look for having her identity revealed.

 ***End of Flashback**

That wasn't fair to her, now was it?" Dick said totally over the fact of his secret identity being revealed now that he and Barbara are so close as friends.

"The situation called for it, we were facing four supervillains and both of you needed to build chemistry so that they could be defeated." Bruce said giving his logical explanation to how it was different from now. He finished with the codex and went onto the online news of Gotham to see if there were any updates on the villains that were at large at the moment.

"Alright, fine. Hopefully, they'll figure it out sooner rather than later." Dick said finally giving up and turned around heading for the stairs to the library yawning.

"Well Bruce, have a good night in front of the computer." Dick said sounding ready to fall on his bed and fall asleep instantaneously.

"You too, and don't forget to wake up Peter in the morning." Bruce said not turning around still looking at the updates on the news.

"Isn't that Alfred's job?" Dick asked after stopping midway up the stairs turning around to already see the glare coming from Bruce.

"Fine…" Dick said going up the stairs not liking at all having to wake up Peter later in the morning.

 **Morning (8:30 AM)**

Dick was in front of Peter's door wondering how to wake him up correctly.

"To hell with it. It's Peter, how bad could he be in the morning?" Dick said to himself knocking on the door a little loudly, he opened the door right after knocking and was about to shout his name a little loudly, but was surprised to see him up and ready, he took a step back and Dick guessed he was about to answer the door himself.

"Oh, you're awake. Since when do you wake up early? You've always been a heavy late sleeper." Dick asked very much caught off guard that Peter really was up.

"Well, when you're a superhero you tend to get used to waking up early to take a look for any trouble around the city in the morning." Peter explained with a sheepish smile knowing very well of his Aunt's rants about him always sleeping so late that Dick and Harry have experienced.

"Well, I was supposed to wake you up and bring you down for breakfast. You obviously got the first part done so let's go, Bruce is waiting on us at the dining room." Dick said walking off with Peter trailing behind after closing the door to the guest room.

As they walked, Dick looked at Peter's right leg and didn't see any limping. "Huh, you weren't kidding about that faster healing, were you?" Dick said looking up at Peter kind of jealous he didn't have something like that. After all, 7 years working with Batman tended to leave you with an injury here and there.

"Yeah, I know, I'm pretty lucky I have it since I started all of this a month and a half ago." Peter said remembering a couple hits that would've been pretty noticeable if he didn't have this special ability. They were already going down the stairs when Dick went to the left. The area that Alfred didn't take him through since they came from the library that was in the opposite direction.

"So, are you going to listen to Bruce? I recommend it. I can tell you that it was very easy to get into crime fighting after the training that he put me through. You shouldn't be going after Vulture. At least not yet." Dick said giving him his advice now that they could privately talk about it on their way to the dining room.

"Dick, it's Harry's dad that is in trouble. I will protect him with my life no matter what. I already lost my parents and my uncle, and you lost your parents. If I have the way of helping him from going through what we've gone through I will do it to the best of my ability." Peter said stopping outside the dining room door with Dick.

"sigh Alright, I clearly can't change your mind either. Well, let's go in." Dick told Peter as he walked in first with Peter close behind him.

"Good morning Alfred." Dick said as he passed him by to his seat that was to Bruce's left who was reading the Gotham Daily Bugle newspaper while Peter sat to Bruce's right from the head of the table.

"Morning, Master Richard. Morning, Mister Parker." Alfred replied back to Dick while Peter was finally spoken to in the room.

"Morning Alfred…" Peter said. He was pretty tense as he kept taking glances towards Bruce wanting to know what the conversation during breakfast would be.

"So, Peter, how did you sleep?" Bruce asked after putting the paper down looking at Peter.

"It was very comfortable. Kind of wish I could stay here." Peter said jokingly with a smile as Alfred came in with the food from the kitchen on a cart in three platters with lids. What he didn't see was that Bruce was actually thinking about what Peter said seriously.

' _If he was able to stay here so many factors with his training would be a lot easier to deal with. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to bring him and his Aunt to stay here.'_ Bruce thought thoroughly and kept the matter in his head to think more on later.

"I don't know how Aunt May would feel about all this though." Peter said finishing with a chuckle but had his eyes go wide after he saw what was in front of him on the table after Alfred lifted the lids off the platters. Pancakes, hash browns, and bacon. Only to be amazed when Alfred left and came back and put on the table a jug of apple juice and another jug of orange juice. Although he did serve coffee into Bruce's cup.

No one said anything as they observed Peter's reaction, everyone had a smile seeing him so surprised at the amount of food on the table.

"Wow Pete, I didn't know you hated Aunt May's cooking that much." Dick said laughing afterward. Peter got out of his trance to respond to Dick's quip.

"Oh, don't you dare, you've tried her food and you know it is great. The only problem she has is the meatloaf." Peter said and after the last word both him and Dick shuddered in their seats remembering how they had to eat Aunt May's infamous meatloaf without showing how distasteful it was.

"Remember that time that it was so bad that Uncle Ben actually got teary-eyed." Dick said laughing at that memory with Peter. Both of them serving themselves to the grandiose amount of food while Bruce just smiled after grabbing the paper again to look at the last few pages of what has been happening around the city… until he stopped realizing what Peter said before they started laughing about his Aunt's meatloaf.

"So your Aunt's great at cooking?" Bruce asked Peter after putting the paper down. Peter stopped laughing with Dick to answer his question.

She really is, but her specialty is baking. Man, she has the best homemade recipes for pies that literally make your mouth water every time you think of them." Peter said making Dick nod to that as they all started to eat.

"She's actually making a baking recipe book that she wants to publish so that it can help with the bills. She's already working double shifts at the clinic she's at, all of this she's doing trying to take care of me really makes me worry about her." Peter said starting to get serious for a moment.

"I want to find a job to help out, but I can't find anything that isn't working at minimum wage and if I don't find something by the end of the month it's really going to get tough in October." Peter said finishing explaining the trouble he's going through with his Aunt.

' _I have to talk about this idea with Alfred before I decide anything. I want to have a second view to this.'_ Bruce thought to himself about what Peter said, but his idea was completely different to his reply.

"I give you good luck to find it, and who knows, maybe in some way you'll get a sign of what to do." Dick said taking a bite off one of his pancakes afterward.

"Thanks, I just hope that sign comes soon." Peter said glancing at them both… He's been worried about what he found out last night and didn't know how to bring it up.

' _I'm just going to say it.'_ Peter thought. "So, about the training…" Peter paused to take a bite off one of the pieces of bacon he had on his plate.

"What exactly is it going to include?" Peter asked Bruce feeling a little awkward having people actually know about his identity. Hell, one of them was one of his best friends who was also the Boy Wonder. It was really unbelievable as it finally hit him that he was sitting beside _the_ Batman.

"Well, first I wanted to make an evaluation of your full capabilities to see how exactly I can get you to grow with your abilities." Bruce said but took a moment to eat some of his hash browns first.

"Although we will not start today, I want you at your peak condition. So, first things first, you will heal your leg completely before we do anything. You can go out today and whatnot, but no excessive movement, the better the leg is for tomorrow the best it will be for you." Bruce said finishing his explanation.

After Peter nodded, breakfast was just normal as he started to get even more used to the fact of who he was eating breakfast with. After they finished breakfast, Peter went back to his room to finish cleaning up and to get his phone so he could call Aunt May. Only to realize he didn't charge it last night.

He went back to the dining room to ask Alfred if he brought his bag upstairs from the Batcave. With Alfred telling him that he brought it up to the library that's the first place Peter went and took his bag with everything inside and took it to the room that was given to him.

Closing the door after walking in he walked to the nightstand that had his phone on it and took out his charger from his bag, and plugged it up and connected his phone to it turning it on.

He went back into his bag to take out the suit and saw that the right leg was already patched up and looked good as new. _'Thank you, Alfred.'_ Peter thought as he laid it out on the bed.

He went back to his phone and went to his contact list and to call his Aunt, but before he pressed the phone image to call her he saw that he had some messages. Dragging his thumb from the top of the phone down, he saw on the notifications menu that they were from Harry and Barbara.

2 hours ago, From Harry: _Yo Pete, I need to talk to you. Something major happened to my dad today and since it's all over the news, I'm pretty sure you know what I'm talking about._

"More than you know." Peter aid talking to himself before going back to read the last half of Harry's message.

 _Can we meet up tomorrow at the Silver Spoon at 2? Ask Dick for me too, you know how much my dad hates me talking to one of his biggest rival's son._

Peter replied back.

 _Totally man, we'll meet you there_

He texted to him, now he was looking over Barbara's text.

27 minutes ago, From Barbara: _Hey Pete, I didn't like how everything ended up yesterday at CC Jitters. Think we could meet up at the park tomorrow to have that walk that we planned? You pick the time, I'll be there._

Peter was pretty surprised at Barbara actually wanting to fix what happened on Friday so fast, but he happily replied his answer.

 _I'm all for it. I'll meet you at the northern entrance. How does 5 sound?_

He was about to put go back to all his Aunt, but he got a reply from one of his text already. It was Barbara.

Just now, From Barbara:

 _Perfect, meet you there._ :)

' _Wow, she must have thought that I left for some odd reason. She has probably been waiting for my reply ever since she texted me.'_ Peter thought.

"I feel so much better about myself right now." He said to himself jokingly with a smile. He about went back to his contact list only to see his Aunt was already calling him.

"Wow, this day is going all my way today, I really hope my Parker luck doesn't come back to bite me later." Peter said pressing the accept call button on his phone and putting it to his ear.

"Good morning, Aunt May, how'd you sleep?" Peter said already sounding kind of worried.

"Oh Peter, it's my job to worry about you. I slept completely fine, I'm more worried about how you slept over at Wayne Manor." Aunt May said. Happy to hear Peter after not seeing him at all last night.

"I was actually about to call you, and I've got to say they have the most comfortable beds in the world. Man, when I woke up it took all my willpower to get out of it." Peter said making his Aunt May chuckle.

"By how hard it is to get you out of your own bed in the morning by me I'm not surprised at all." Aunt May said playing with him herself.

"Hey! That's so not true, you know I've been getting used to it lately. You know this always happens when school starts again." Peter said thinking to himself right after. _'As well as having to fight crime because of a radioactive spider that bit me and being tired as I am when I get home.'_ Oh, how Peter wished he could tell her everything, but it was for her own good.

"Well, I'm happy to hear. At what time should I expect you back?" Aunt May asked him getting ready to hang up to let Peter to his 'plans with Dick and their project'.

"I'll be back home at 7 for dinner. After Dick and I finish that project we're going to head out to the Silver Spoon to meet up with Harry. He wanted to talk to us about what happened with his dad." Peter told her leaving the time out of the details and not including the make-up date he had planned with Barbara. He didn't want to keep this call longer than he needed it to be. Sadly, with this double life of his, it was getting really easy to lie to his Aunt. It was something he truly hated but understood that it was a sacrifice that was necessary.

"Ok, I'll prepare dinner for that time then. I'll be waiting for you no later than 7:10 so don't be late." She said in her serious tone really hating this new trait of his of always being late for things he had to do.

"I won't be late, I promise. You have a good day Aunt May, see you then." Peter said which Aunt May just replied with "You too." She hanged up and Peter put his phone back on the nightstand and went back to his bag to take his clothes out of it to put them on right after putting his suit under it like the routine he always had.

"I don't know if Beaky might attack today, I better be ready if I see him." Peter said to himself.

After putting on the pants, shirt, and boots of the suit, putting in his web shooters to where they belonged on their attachment spot on the wrists, he put on his favorite long-sleeved grey undershirt on. Afterwards, putting on his long khakis pants to put his grey undershirt under to not let any possible view of his suit. He then put on his cobalt blue shirt, afterward putting his mask in his right pocket and his gloves in his right pocket. He put on his black New Balance shoes he got for his birthday after putting socks over his spandex boots.

"Alright, now to tell Dick about the meet up with Harry." Peter said heading down leaving his phone to charge a couple more hours before they left for the Silver Spoon, after all, Alfred was going to be driving them there, so there was no hurry.

 ***Silver Spoon (1:55 PM)**

Dick and Peter arrived at the Silver Spoon getting out of the black Audi A7 and were surprised to find Harry already there at their special table outside the café that somehow was always free when they were there. It was like it was specially reserved for them every time they got to it. Peter nodded to Dick who turned back with the door open to talk to Alfred.

"I'll text you when to come pick me up." He told him which Alfred just nodded to and left right after Dick closed the door.

Both Dick and Peter walked to Harry and sat down around him with Peter to his right and Dick to his left.

"Hey Hare, wow, you're clearly stressed about this. What time did you get here anyway?" Peter said making sure to count every glass of milkshake that Harry had already drunk which was 5.

"I've been here since around 1:30, I couldn't wait any later to get here, and since I knew it was going to take a while for you guys to get here I just got a couple of shakes to try and cool off. It didn't work." Harry said after receiving his 6th milkshake a couple seconds after he finished explaining proving his point even further.

This made Peter and Dick give a glance at each other that Harry didn't notice since he was still worried about his dad.

"So, what exactly happened to your dad?" Dick asked. Even though he and Peter already knew they had to pull the act as well as to see if Harry knew anything that they didn't know.

"Well, you see, the guy that is calling himself Vulture is a scientist that has- had been working at O.S.C.O.R.P. for about 37 years. To give you the accurate picture, he started working there when my dad was 5. All of his life he had been trying to figure out high tech flight and he always failed. My father had another scientist work on this project behind the guy's back. BTW, the guy's name is Adrian Toomes, anyways, apparently, he figured out what my dad did and went all the way to my dad's office and yelled at him for stealing his work." Harry explained going into full detail about their conversation.

 ***Flashback**

Harry was in his dad's waiting room to his office ironically waiting for him since he said he wanted to have a mid-afternoon snack with him at the Silver Spoon. Apparently, he liked that place as much as Harry did as well as Peter and Dick. Only for an old man that was bald and looked like he was fragile because of how skinny he was to open the doors to his dad's office with complete rage ignoring the secretary telling him not to go in there.

"OSBORN!" The old man shouted as he left the doors open letting Harry peek inside to see why the man was so angry at his father.

"You have a lot of explaining and apologizing to do!" The old man shouted and pointed at Norman with the complete disregard of the fact that he was in the middle of a phone call.

"Please hold for a moment I apparently have an employee that has to explain himself for barging into the middle of this meeting… Yes, sorry for such an inconvenience." Norman said putting the call on hold and glaring at the old man.

"I'm sorry, but I and O.S.C.O.R.P. have nothing in need to explaining or anything to apologize for." Norman said in complete disgust for the man barging into his office.

"Nothing to – uh, Osborn, YOU STOLE MY WORK!" The old man shouted completely having Harry's attention now.

"That's dangerous talk Mr. Toomes. Dangerous and unsupportable." Norman said getting up from his chair and with the million dollar smile you see most rich people wear. When out of nowhere when he got close to the old man, he put his hand on his shoulder and spoke to him menacingly.

Harry turned around to see the security that he guessed the secretary called. Although he turned around as soon as he heard his dad speak again.

"Listen, you old Buzzard, you've been at this for decades, without one success to your name. If you never accomplished anything as a young man, who'd believe you created tech flight as an old one?" Norman said having Harry completely surprised at seeing this side of his father. After all, he knew he was the CEO of a big company, but he didn't know he had to deal with things like just like it was any other Tuesday. He did notice the clenched jaw and glare of the old man at his father who saw the security and called them in with a wave of his hand.

"Boys, show Mr. Toomes the door. Oh, and be sure to take everything personal that is in his office out for him." Norman said and was about to go back to his chair for the business call he was in the middle of until he saw Harry peeking through the open doors.

"I WILL HAVE REVENGE OSBORN, YOU BETTER KEEP AN EYE IN THE SKY, BECAUSE I WILL COME FOR YOU WHEN YOU LEAST EXPECT IT!" The old man shouted and that was the last thing Harry heard from him as the elevator doors closed. _'Man… He may be old, but he has some strong lungs."_ Was Harry's thought.

"Harry this call looks like it's going to take longer than I thought, I'll see you at home. Tell Bernard I'll call him when I'm ready to go home." Norman told Harry as he turned around to go to his seat.

"Yeah, sure dad." Harry said disappointed that another chance at spending time with his dad wasn't going to happen.

 ***End of Flashback**

"Wow, so do you think your dad really stole his work?" Dick asked Harry wanting to get as much knowledge as possible from this.

"I don't think he stole his work, I think he just gave that project to someone else so that they could finish it." Harry explained his thoughts about the moment he witnessed.

"Well, for your dad's sake, I really hope you're right." Peter said. Although in his mind, as well as Dick's, they were pretty sure that what Osborn did was true. Not just because he's the leading rival of Wayne Enterprises, but because by what little they've known of him it sounds like something he wouldn't bat an eye overdoing. After all, by how Harry made it sound, he did it completely legal. It still felt wrong that he did that to the man, now Peter felt kind of guilty for treating him so poorly… But

"Even if what Toomes said is true, he doesn't have the right to attack your father like that. Even less ask for an apology in that way." Peter said finishing his thoughts out loud, and by Dick's nod his thoughts as well.

"Yeah well, thanks for hearing me out guys. I had all of this inside me and I didn't know who to talk to. And please keep this to yourselves. I don't need to be on my dad's bad side. Not when he's just starting to open up to me after mom's death." Harry told them having a hopeful gleam in his eye of finally being able to possibly get close to his father.

"We promise." Both Peter and Dick said at the same time lifting their hands in a silly way. This made the three of them laugh pretty loudly.

"Well, you two going to order? It's on me. Thanks for being here for me guys." Harry told them in a very grateful attitude.

"Well, I'm ordering and paying with my money, you already have to deal with 7 of those." Peter said since during Harry's explanation he had another one be brought to him.

"I know we're rich, but $35 worth of milkshakes is a little too much man." Dick said making the three of them laugh again.

They spent the next hour just talking about anything else they have found interesting since it's been awhile that they've actually done something like this to catch up on everything.

When everybody was done Peter had 2 milkshakes for logical money reasons. Dick had 4, and Harry had a total count of 10… He was still pretty stressed about what happened with his dad and still feels worried about him possibly being attacked today too.

"Alright, so that's $10.69 cents from me, $21.38 from Dick, and…" Peter just couldn't hold in his laughter at seeing the amount of money Harry would have to pay for 10 milkshakes.

"Come on, just give it to me." Harry said grinning himself about his own stupidity. Peter finally stopped laughing and was able to speak.

"Dude… you have to pay $53.44 for 10 milkshakes." After hearing the total, including the sales tax of New Jersey, Dick and Peter were the only ones laughing while Harry was groaning but still had a grin. After all, he still thought it was funny.

"Alright, alright, enough. Let's pay up then." Harry said. Afterwards, they all took out the money necessary to pay for their respective milkshakes.

"Alright, what time is it?" Peter said taking his phone out of his back pocket. He already had the incident of showing a bit of his mask when he tried to take his phone out of his pocket. He wasn't going to let that happen again.

"4:45! Damn, we've been for a long time. Guys, I've got to go. I- I uh…" Peter was about to say why until he saw the knowing looks of Harry and Dick. He expected it from Dick, but how did Harry know about it?

"You texted him about it, didn't you?" Peter asked Dick knowingly who just nodded without losing the sly smile from his face.

"sigh Of course you did. Well then, you already know where I'm headed. I'll see you guys tomorrow at school." Peter said about to get up and head to the park that was about a 10-minute walk from the Silver Spoon. He was lucky as hell that the café was so close to the park.

"Ok man, don't stay out too late, alright?" Harry said mockingly.

"Ha, ha, ha. You're hilarious." Peter replied sarcastically finally getting up from his seat and doing the handshake all three of them came up with. First with Harry, then Dick. It was simple really, they locked their thumbs together, snapped their fingers, having the sound coming off each other's back of the hand, and then pulling their hand back locking fingers except for their thumb and pointer finger which they did the sign like it was a gun. They came up with it when they were in high school they thought it was cool then, and now it was just something that stuck.

"Take care guys, see ya tomorrow." Peter said waving goodbye as both Harry and Dick did as well. They were going to stay for a couple of minutes to talk some more. Mostly about what Peter was going to be doing with Barbara.

Peter knew this thanks to his increased hearing and all he could do was shake his head in embarrassment, because if he turned around and said something Harry would be asking how the hell he heard what they were talking about.

He took out his phone to look at the time again and saw that it said 4:55.

"Oh man! I'm gonna end up being late after all." Peter said as he started running as fast as humanly possible. After all, he wouldn't want to run as fast as spidery possible.

 ***Gotham City Central Park (5:05 PM)**

Barbara was waiting for Peter. She checked her phone for the 26th time worried that he ditched her.

' _Come on Barbara it's Peter Parker, he's always late. Just be patient… Just be patient."_ She started thinking the same line over and over again until she felt a tap on her shoulder and she started to smile happy to know he finally got there.

' _See what happens when you're patient Barbara Gordon.'_ She thought to herself as she turned around. As soon as her last name was said in her mind her smile disappeared and turned into a frown when she saw who really was behind her.

The one and only Eugene "Flash" Thompson.

"What do you want Flash? I'm waiting on someone right now." Barbara said pretty annoyed that of all times she was going to have to deal with him right now.

"Well, I have been thinking about you lately, and I have been feeling really bad about the way I've been treating Parker… So, you can stop playing with me about you actually going out with him and come back with me. Come on, we can go watch a movie or something." Flash said, and at first Barbara was kind of relieved to see a new Flash coming to fruition, only for it to be destroyed completely by the last comment he made about Peter.

"Excuse me?!" Barbara said with her tone coming out like they were daggers.

"Oh, come on babe, you don't have to act dumb with me. I know you've been doing this from the start." Flash said about to put his arm around her shoulders. Only for his arm to be whacked away by Barbara's backhand.

"Don't you dare! How dare you think of me as to stoop that low? Me acting dumb? You're the one that is dumb if you think I even wanted to go out with you in the first place. Did you think that just because I was tutoring you that I liked you?" Barbara asked him completely pissed off at Flash for coming off on her like this. When Flash just nodded like he was innocent in all this it got Barbara even more furious. She was about to punch the daylights out of Flash who reacted too late as he didn't think of Barbara as someone who would punch people.

Only for the first to be caught by Peter who came out of nowhere.

"I'm so sorry that I'm so late. I lost track of time with Harry and Dick." Peter said as he opened up her fist and held her hand intertwining his fingers with hers. This calmed Barbara down as she hugged Peter for stopping her from acting on her anger.

Since her head was turned in the opposite direction that Flash was in, Peter signaled with his head for Flash to go. Luckily, Flash's simple mind understood and started to jog away, he stopped suddenly and mouthed a 'thank you' to Peter who just rolled his eyes after Flash turned around and kept going until he was out of sight.

"Oh Peter, thank God you got here right on time. Can you believe that this troglodyte-? Huh? Where is he?" Barbara asked looking around.

"I believe he thought smart for once and left before he had to face a teenage girl's wrath." Peter said mockingly. Which got a playful punch to his arm. Reacting exaggeratingly, he shouted.

"OW! He was more than smart. He was a genius for leaving." He said rubbing his arm feigning how hurt he was. This drew a big grin and a shake of the head from Barbara.

"You think so?" Barbara asked with a sly look at Peter.

"Probably, if anything I bet Einstein would have just stood there wondering, vhat iz going on?" Peter said imitating a German accent at the end. Drawing a good laugh from Barbara.

Peter hugged Barbara again a little bit more loosely now to try to get the rest of her anger and stress built up by Flash to go away.

"Thank you, Pete, you stopped me from doing something stupid." She said, this time pulling from the hug and giving him a nice tender kiss on the cheek. At this Peter's eyes widened at feeling her lips on his cheek for the first time.

"I- I mean, it's tota-." Peter was a stuttering monster until he pulled back from Barbara all the way and he cleared his throat and shook his head around to clear his mind from any other thoughts.

"It's totally fine, after all, I've already messed him up enough, don't you think?" He said talking about the fight in the hallway they had a little bit more than a month ago.

"Yeah, you did." Barbara said wondering about that moment.

"How exactly were able to do all that? If you knew how to do it all along, why didn't you ever do it before?" Barbara asked him curious to how he so easily beat up Flash, compared to the time he beat him up at lunch for trying to help another kid who was being bullied.

"Well, you see, I've grown up with my Uncle teaching me how to fight since, after all, he was in the Army Military Police. He taught me to only do it when completely necessary since this isn't a war zone and nobody is looking for me to be killed. Ever since Flash has kept beating me up since middle school I let him because I just didn't care, but I guess when he brought you into it I lost my patience and the first thought in my mind was 'I have to make him eat his words'." Peter explained, and he didn't really lie, his Uncle did teach him how to fight. He just didn't have the speed, the agility, and the reflexes back then as he did now.

"Well, thank you for making him eat his words. Although, after how you described it now I wish you didn't stop so I could have made him eat his words." Barbara said as she started chuckling and made Peter laugh as well.

"Yeah, I bet. Well, shall we?" Peter said, bowing down a little and having his arms pointing to the concrete walkway that led to the inside of the park. Shaking her head once again and sighing she nodded as they started walking side by side.

"You know, the way you held my hand back there…" Barbara said as she grabbed Peter's hand and this time she intertwined her fingers between his.

"I really liked it." She said with a smile. This made Peter start to blush and feeling the heat on his cheeks he turned away. This only made Barbara chuckle to herself. She really liked how she could easily mess with Peter. It was something that she really liked about him.

"Well, I'm happy you do." Peter said turning back to look at her eyes after feeling the heat from his cheeks go away.

"So, how was the mall with your friends?" Peter asked her not in a bad way, but in a mature caring way. After all, the one that said an excuse to leave first was him.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that, it wasn't really true. It just kind of hurt you left so early to go help Aunt May with her new shelf. I was waiting for that Friday for two weeks since we made the plans. I kind of made up the excuse. I'm sorry." Barbara said feeling completely guilty for lying to him. This only brought a feeling of 10 times more guilt from Peter's part.

' _How many times I'm I going to end up making her feel like that when Spider-Man is called for action?"_ Peter asked himself looking down with a frown.

"I kind of felt you would feel that way…" Barbara said frowning herself about to pull her hand away from his only for him to squeeze her hand and for her to look up at him.

"You're completely wrong. It's not that I'm mad at you, I'm mad at myself." Peter told her which surprised her.

"I shouldn't have left you like that, and you deserve an apology from me for making you feel like you had to say an excuse like that as well." Peter clarified to her which brought a smile from her and she bumped into him playfully after she squeezed his hand as well.

"You're forgiven." She said with a grin showing again. Making Peter feel like maybe he would be able to deal with it.

"Actually, I'm going to tell you the truth." Peter said out of nowhere. Which hearing that his excuse was also a lie completely surprised her.

"You know how it appeared in the news that Harry's dad was the man being carried by that Vulture guy we saw cross by CC Jitters?" Peter asked her and she nodded until her eyes widened and she realized what he actually did.

"You chased after him, didn't you?" Barbara asked. More like stated after seeing Peter nod himself.

"I actually saw that it was Norman Osborn who was being carried away, and I tried to follow them to see if I could help in some way." Peter told her and explained to her why he really left CC Jitters, only leaving the major big detail that he didn't want to share with her just yet. He didn't want her to be in danger, just like what would happen if Aunt May found out as well.

"Were you able to?" Barbara asked him curiosity easily seen in her eyes.

"Well, when you're chasing someone on foot that is flying a lot faster you tend to easily lose them. I was able to follow some rubble that apparently fell from some buildings and I saw Spider-Man bring down Harry's dad on top of a police officer as they took him inside. The Vulture escaped afterward." Peter explained to her as they kept walking through the park.

"Oh wow. I guess I can't really be sad that you left. But, why didn't you just tell me?" Barbara asked him.

"Well, at the speed that guy was flying at, I said the first that came into mind and heard the last thing you said before I ran off." Peter explained sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck like all Parker males normally did when they were caught in embarrassment.

"Well, now you know, all you have to do next time is tell me the truth." Barbara told him. Then she remembered that her father wanted her back by 7.

"Well, we've pretty much been walking around for 30 minutes. Can you walk me to the bus stop? My dad wanted me home by 7." Barbara explained to him which he simply nodded yes to.

"I actually wanted some advice on something." Peter said as they started to walk towards the exit of the park that had the right bus stop for her.

"Really? From me? On what?" Barbara asked looking at him with confusion.

"Well, you're one of the very few that know about the money trouble that my Aunt and I have. She has started taking double shifts at the clinic and is going to try to publish a baking recipe book. I want to get a good paying job so that she can at least not have to take those double shifts, but I don't know what to do." Peter explained to Barbara squeezing her hand as she squeezed it back to give some comfort.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you, Pete. I'm not experienced enough to tell you what to do. After all, I'm the same age as you." She told him as they started to get near the bus stop. They walked silently as they both sat down waiting for the bus that was actually on its way already.

"Aunt May really needs my help. I don't know what to do at all for her." Peter said desperately covering his face with his hands as the bus stopped in front of them. They both stood up and Peter walked her the few feet that were left for her to go on the bus.

"Oh Peter, don't angst. It will come to you." Barbara said as she waved goodbye and went into the bus as he waved back. As soon as the bus left he looked up at the sky and drew a big breath in.

"WELL, I'M WAITING!" Peter shouted with his arms spread out and his eyes closed still looking up at the sky. When out of nowhere a newspaper hit his body and arms. He opened his eyes in surprise and grabbed a hold of it and looked at the source and the front page.

 **GOTHAM DAILY BUGLE**

 _THE SPIDER STRIKES BACK_

 _Spider-Man has finally come into the day after a month and a half of terrorizing people in the night. No one has been able to get a clear picture or look of him, and I am sorry to say this, folks, but Spider-Man is a fraud. He is a danger and menace to society and I truly ask of the police force to stop him and bring him to justice!_

 _By: J. Jonah Jameson_

' _No one has been able to get a clear picture or look of him huh?'_ Peter thought to himself only focusing on that line.

"You got to admit. That girl knows her stuff." Peter said to himself as he started thinking about going into the Gotham Daily Bugle to talk to the head honcho and tell him his big idea that will hopefully get him hired.

 ***Osborn Penthouse (8:30 PM)**

"That really was some great food from Aunt May. One of her best yet. I hope she keeps cooking like this and forgets meatloaf is a vocabulary word." Peter said to himself as he was at the edge of the rooftop of the building that held the Osborn Penthouse on the top floor.

"Now Harry told us that his dad would come home around 8:30 tonight. That seems like the total nonsense of time for an amateur revenge plotter to strike. So, now I just have to wait for Harry's dad to get here and if Beaky pops up, I will just have to clip his wings." Peter kept talking to himself until he noticed Norman's limo pulling up.

He jumped off the rooftop and shot a web after going down a third of the building to land right in the middle of it where the name of the building was to hide from Vulture if he indeed popped up. Being in range he heard the passenger door opening and going to the back of the limo to open the door.

"Is it clear?" Norman asked his bodyguard who looked around and nodded. He was about to step out when he heard the same shout when Toomes opened his office doors.

"OSBORN!" Toomes shouted as he started to swoop down. Norman put his leg back in and the bodyguard closed the door. Norman turned to the driver/bodyguard and yelled at him through the window panel of the limo.

"GO! GO!" Norman shouted making the driver burn rubber as he put the pedal to the floor.

"YOU WON'T ESCAPE ME AGAIN!" Vulture shouted as he started to trail behind the limo.

"My thought exactly." Spider-Man said to himself as he left his hiding spot trailing far enough for Vulture not to hear him or see him, but close enough no to lose him.

Following close behind him, he decided to make himself known.

"Trick or Treat!" He said as he swung low and let go of the web late aiming a double kick at the chest plate of the Vulture's armor. He hit and sent Vulture flying upwards until he redirected himself to follow behind the limo. Spider-Man landed on a wall close to the ground. He saw that the Vulture was going to try to follow the limo from higher above to avoid Spider-Man as he swung.

' _He's smart.'_ Spider-Man thought as he jumped and shot a web at the top of the building pulling it from his end which sent him up into the air.

"I mean you are celebrating Halloween in September, right? Or am I not one to talk?" Spider-Man said finishing his quip a little late so Vulture could hear him. Spider-Man shot a web at the feet of the Vulture and Vulture ended up dragging him through the air.

"Agh!" Vulture let out a shout after feeling Spider-Man pull on the web, although he kept going forward.

Vulture stayed quiet focusing only on Osborn's limousine. He did try to shake Spider-Man off though as he went low on rooftops trying to hit him against something.

Spider-Man had to end up jumping over an air conditioner and over a very pointy top of a building with his legs doing a split in the air to avoid any damage.

Not being able to anything in the air the Vulture saw the opportunity for that moment and did a hard left turn at the last second slamming Spider-Man against one of the 10 towers in Gotham that had gargoyles on it. Brucey wasn't on this one though. Peter thought all of this after he regained his senses and went after Vulture again.

 ***With Norman**

"I think we lost him." Norman said as he looked through the back window of the limo only to hear a tear from the ceiling.

Vulture tore through the ceiling with his metal talons and then put his right wing through the ceiling and then used his enhanced strength thanks to the suit to pull the roof off.

"YOU! WILL! APOLOGIZE!" Vulture shouted ready to slam his metal wing into Norman's chest. He swung and Norman ducked.

"I WON'T!" Norman shouted back.

Out of nowhere, the right door was torn off by a web and Spider-Man swung in and sat down in one of the seats that were to Norman's right and put his left leg on top of his right knee as well as putting his arms over the sides of the seats.

"Man, this is a sweet ride…" Spider-Man says than looks at Vulture through the torn ceiling and looks at Norman to ask a question.

"Does sunroof come standard?" That was his question as he jumped off, webbed Vulture's chest plate pulled from his end, and kicked him in the face.

Not wanting to fall to the ground from a kind of high, but still low height, Spider-Man grabs on to Vulture's right arm and hanged on using his adhesive powers.

"Why do you protect such a thief like Osborn?!" The Vulture shouted at Spider-Man and instead of waiting for a reply, he swung his left arm with his wing at Spider-Man who let go of Vulture's arm and leaned back to dodge. It was a successful move, but Spider-Man's suit suffered three cuts from the wing on the chest, high, and lower abdomen. Which brought Spider-Man's wrath.

"Uncool! Do you know how much these Spider-Suits cost?!" he shouted shooting a web at the building to his left pulling himself up, afterward pulling himself forwards using a bridge to gain momentum and he web swung after Vulture.

' _There's one thing for sure, I can't let Harry lose his dad the same way I lost Uncle Ben.'_ Spider-Man thought to himself as he web-swung with all his strength and landed on the back of the Vulture.

"Surf's up! Woohoo!" Spider-Man shouted planting his feet on the Vulture's back and pumping his fists up as the Vulture tried to get him off his back by flying upside-down only for it to not work at all since Spider-Man also had his adhesive powers on his feet. Norman saw a big opportunity to succeed in running away from Vulture.

"There! The parking garage! Go! Go!" Norman shouted to the driver who drifted into the building rising the anger of Vulture as he lost his target once more.

"NO!" Vulture shouted as he went up into the air in the last second before he hit the wall of the parking garage with Spider-Man still on his back at a horizontal angle.

"Uh Oh. Time to go, look at the time!" Spider-Man shouted as he jumped off the Vulture and went shot a web hoping to lead the Vulture away from the parking garage.

"This is all your fault!" Vulture shouted following after Spider-Man.

They went around a building and Spider-Man saw the destination he was looking for. Using the next web line, he swung himself up into the air surprising the Vulture as Spider-Man landed on his back once again, only this time, using his strength, Spider-Man pulled on Vulture's wings using a web line that he shot at each wing pulling and easing up on each one with each respective hand.

"This is a crash course video 101, what to do after you hit a wall." Spider-Man said and that made Vulture's eyes widen as he saw what building he was actually leading him to.

Wayne Enterprises. Their walls were known to have one of the strongest alloys in the world. Strong enough to hurt a certain someone's wings, as well as not suffer any damage. Not letting Vulture evade the wall, Spider-man turned at the last second destroying Vulture's right wing against the wall.

"My wing! You fool! Now I can't steer!" He shouted at Spider-Man as he hopelessly flapped his right arm to be able to move forward and steer.

"Yeah, but you're still staying airborne. How does that work exactly?" Spider-Man asked out loud putting a hand to his chin thinking hard as he was now sitting on the Vulture's back with one leg over each side.

"Oh, now Vulchie, your hump is humming." Spider-Man said referring to the big hump that was at the back of the Vulture's back as he slammed his fist through it destroying the power source and wiring inside.

"You idiot! You've doomed us both!" Vulture shouted as they started to fall towards the ground.

"You've so not been paying attention." Spider-Man said tightening his legs around Vulture's sides so he wouldn't slip as he started web-swinging with the Vulture down for the count between his legs.

"Yee-haw!" Spider-Man shouted like he was riding a horse.

He swung lower and lower to the ground slowly to not risk anything from happening. When he was 5 feet from the ground, he saw a lamppost. He did a backflip in mid-air using the momentum to let go of Vulture sending him flying towards it. When he finished the flip, he sent eight different globs of web that had him webbed up and stuck the lamppost upside-down.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your night and many others to come at the Gotham City Prison. Please, tell Dennis Carradine I said hi, and that if he ever decides to pull off a prison break, that I won't be so nice next time." Spider-Man said menacingly which actually scared Vulture since he never heard that side of Spider-Man in these recent days he's had to face him.

"Alright, now, for the business card." Spider-Man said as he pulled up his shirt to get one of his many business cards that were in his own "utility belt". He only had it with the Spider-Signal and the business cards. But he'd figure out other uses for it at some point.

After taking out the business card he put it right in the center of Vulture's chest. So that the police wouldn't miss it.

"Well, Vulchie, this was fun and all, but I've gotta get going to see if I have to deal with any other early Halloween villains like you. Have fun." Spider-man said and waved mockingly and web-swung away on his way home.

"Finally, this time I'm going to be on time." Spider-Man said to himself as he headed home… Until he heard an alarm that was coming from two blocks away.

"sigh I should just stop saying stuff like that." Spider-Man thought to himself as he went to the direction of the alarm.

 ***Two Blocks Away**

An orange Dodge Charger SRT Hellcat skidded off from the supermarket that had its alarm ringing. Four guys were inside the car as it increased speed significantly.

"Must be around $5,000 in here. Score!" The guy in the passenger seat said as he looked inside the paper bag where they had the clerk put the money. He put his fist through the space between the two front seats, in which the two in the back responded each one giving him a fist bump in return.

"Yeah, and Spider-Man is too busy dealing with that Vulture guy right now to be worrying about us." The driver said after drifting to the left. The guy behind the passenger seat leaned forward as he saw how the guy in front of him was counting the money.

"Ta-da! Say my name and I will magically appear." Spider-Man said with his head popping out upside-down from nowhere at the window of the front.

He put his hands on the hood and twirled his body as he put his feet at the edge of the hood and his hands close to the window as he looked inside to look at them in a better position.

"Ok, you should fasten your seatbelt." Spider-Man said the guy in the passenger seat. He then looked at the driver menacingly as his lenses decreased in size increasing the feeling of menacing emanating from him.

"And you should pull over." Spider-Man said and the man driving actually felt scared and was ready to accept defeat.

"Right, Alright, ok, yeah." The guy driving said in a dismayed tone getting ready to pull over. Only for the guy in the passenger seat to think otherwise as he took out his gun.

"Hell no! Keep driving!" The guy shouted as he pulled himself up the already open window of his door taking out a gun ready to shoot at Spider-Man from point-blank range.

At that moment, they passed by a cop car that was hidden in an alley. With the cop in the driver's seat reading the newspaper and his partner laying back taking a nap with his arms behind his head. The squealing of the car got their attention as the partner turned on the lights and siren with the one driving already chasing after the car.

Before the guy could actually shoot Spider-Man. He raised himself on his right hand sending a kick with his right leg at the guy's chest and while he was disoriented he then kicked the guy's hand sending the gun out of his hand. He spun around on his hand to land in the same position he was before.

Spider-Man's eyes went wide when he saw what the driver was about to pull. He jumped off the hood as soon as the hood opened up by the driver who pulled the lever inside that raised the hood. Ending up in the air and behind the car, Spider-Man turned around, shot two webs, one from each hand at the hood. When they hit the hood, he pulled on it in a harsh manner taking off the hood form its hinges and it ended up coming straight to him.

Doing a front flip still in the air he put his feet on the hood using his adhesive powers, afterward shooting another web at the back of the car.

"Time to ride another wave! YEAH!" Spider-Man shouted as he evaded other cars using the hood like it was a wakeboard. When the car drifted to go into an alley he jumped off the ground with the hood still on his feet and dragged it on the brick wall of the building he ended up jumping to and at that moment let go of the hood as it went right next to a trash can in the alley. Still in the air from jumping off the hood he saw the ramp that the car was heading towards, the car ended up flying in the air.

The cops were still trailing a good distance behind and they turned into the alley and kept going trying to keep the car in their line of sight… Only to realize the car was hanging by various strands of webs that were holding it up in the air in the middle of the alley right above them.

The cop driving slammed on the brakes halting to a stop and they both got out of the car. Both looking annoyed at how troublesome it was going to be to get the car and the four people down from that spot.

At that moment, the cop's partner saw a business card that ended up getting loose from one of the webs as it fell on the ground. He went over and picked it up seeing the now known logo of Spider-Man on that side, he flipped it to see that there was cursive writing on it and a signature. _Courtesy of your friendly neighborhood, Spider-Man._

' _Now I know what Stacy was talking about.'_ The cop thought not believing his luck at the paperwork he was going to have to work on himself tomorrow to explain all of this.

Spider-Man was on another rooftop, seeing that everything was taken care of he leaped off the rooftop and headed home for to get ready for tomorrow at school. He just hoped he wouldn't have to deal with people like Vulture anytime soon… Boy was he wrong.

 **Next Chapter: Rogues Gallery**


End file.
